Je Suis Amoureux de Toi
by CrimsonHazelEyes
Summary: A break-up. Amusement park. A broken phone. Snot-filled handkerchief. Hundred meters rides. Ice cream. An expensive car. And feathery kisses. All in one day. How could an unexpected meeting with Mr. Scary Stranger lead to the beginning of something? Eren will find out as Fate decides his destiny by twisting and intertwining it with people who are bound to be in his life.
1. A Hundred Meters High with Mr Stranger

**I don't own SNK**

**Warning: A little intimacy in later chapters and a lot of swearing, thanks to our little-vertically-challenged character :D**

* * *

><p><em>Fate is like a strange unpopular restaurant, filled with odd waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like.<br>-Lemony Snicket_

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter One: A Hundred Meters High with Mr. Stranger~<strong>

Eren was completely staring into space, standing in the midst of a crowd.

The roar of the screaming children and adults were drowned in his ears and his eyes were blurred with tears, unable to comprehend why was there a sea of people around him. His held his phone in his right hand loosely and if someone were to accidentally bump into him, they would without a doubt knock his phone out of his hand. But he wasn't conscious of that, either.

His head was still filled with nothing but the same sentence his boyfriend uttered from the other line of his ended call: _I'm breaking up with you._

The brunet sniffled and began walking without destination in mind. He remembered that he was in the amusement park, where he was supposed to meet his boyfr—_ex_-boyfriend and ride all the attractions that they wanted to get on before...well, before the break-up.

Suddenly, Eren's eyes flashed dangerously and he stopped in his tracks.

"How dare he do this to me..." he muttered between his teeth. He closed his eyes and attempted to calm his nerves by breathing in and out, until someone really fucking did it and bumped into him. His iPhone clattered on the ground and then the next second, the person's expensive polished shoe was _on_ his precious device. His sight heightened and he could see that there were cracks visible. And Eren was ready to flip.

"What the _fu_—"

Eren trailed off as he turned to face the offender who, by the way, turned out to be half a foot shorter than he was. However, those laser-beam-like eyes with dark half-moon circles underneath were enough to send Eren back to his six-year-old crybaby-self.

"You _brat_," the stranger hissed under his breath, his teeth seemed to look like canines of a wolf in Eren's eyes and his tone showing promise of death. The younger man could have sworn that he really did see that nasty glint in the other man's gray eyes.

And Eren cried.

It started with tears flowing one by one, until he full-blown sob and cry in the middle of the freaking pathway of people walking back and forth around the stands.

"I'm s_oooo_ sowwrry!" Eren sobbed out, voice muffled by his cries at the back of his throat. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stop his tears, not managing to see the vein that pulsed on the forehead of the stranger in front of him. Why would he apologize wasn't even known to him.

"Stop. _Fucking_. Crying. You, _shitty_ brat," the black-haired man ground out between his teeth as he pulled Eren away from the stares of people, and the pointing fingers of many children who looked a little more-than concerned about the man who randomly cried in the middle of the freaking road.

"Mama! He made onii-san cry!"

"Shh. They'll hear you."

"Oh. Look at that. He really has the nerve to create a scene."

"Youngsters."

"What are they doing?"

"Why is he crying?"

"What? Are they breaking up?"

After the last comment, Eren was dragged to a bench, shaded by a tree that was meant to be a decoration but it was thanks to the adornment that they were shielded from the many weird stares of people. The younger man sat there and wiped his tears harshly on the pads of his palms. There was stillness, but Eren knew that the stranger was still in front of him and was probably waiting for him to stop his whole mess, with little patient threatening to snap any second now.

Finally breaking the silence, the gray-eyed man growled, "What the fuck is wrong with you, kid?" The harsh tone of his voice made Eren flinch and he lowered his hands from his eyes to his laps, looking everywhere but the said irritated man in front of him.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Eren exclaimed and lowered his head to apologize. Then, something clicked in his mind that made him look at the man abruptly, almost getting a whip-lash.

"W-Wait... Why am I apologizing to _you _when you were the one who broke my phone?!" He yelled out as he pointed an accusing finger to the black-haired man.

Eren stopped for a moment when he realized that he never properly look at the stranger. The same scary expression was plastered on the shorter man, but Eren didn't notice until now how sharply defined the former's features were; a little pointed nose, a strong jaw and a pair of thin lips. His raven hair was parted in the middle and the sides were shaved, kinda like an army under-cut hairstyle. He was wearing torn, dark blue jeans and a black blazer over a white v-neck shirt. Eren swallowed, not knowing what to say about the embarrassing difference between the maturity oozing from the man compared to his.

"First of all, phones get _fucking_ dropped all the time by spoiled brats like _you_. (Eren jumped at the hostility of the man) Second, you were the one walking like you _fucking_ owned the road. (Eren flinched again, shoulders shaking) And third, you caused unnecessary shit by bawling your fucking eyes out in the middle of the _fucking _crowd like a—"

The stranger stopped in his rant as Eren began crying again, fresh tears escaping his eyes. The brunet sniffled and rubbed the mucus flowing down from his nose with his sleeve, and the shorter man cringed, mentally and physically repulsed.

"Oh, for the love of god..." the black-haired man muttered under his breath, trying to make sense if this young man in front of him was _really_ crying. Again. "You're really like a child."

The brunet avoided looking at the man in front of him, humiliated by the fact that he looked really pathetic that moment. But he was startled when he felt a soft sensation brushing over his eyes, and he gathered up his remaining dignity to glance up at the stranger.

"You look really pathetic." _Wow, thanks for stating the obvious_, Eren thought sardonically, but he was really surprised that the annoyed old man who was about to blow a fuse just half a minute ago, was wiping his tears away on his face with his handkerchief. He was close enough to see that the stranger's eyes were tinted blue and not all steel-gray, but he also made out the distaste contorted on the stranger's face, and Eren tugged away the cloth from his hand to take over in wiping his self-diminuting tears. He took the chance to blow his nose, too.

"That's disgusting," gray-eyed man said between his teeth and keeping away from the brunet. "Don't you dare return that to me, brat."

Eren nodded immediately, knowing that he couldn't go against the five-feet-three mass of menacing aura. He felt bad, though, because the handkerchief seemed to be a lot expensive and nicer than his whole outfit altogether.

"I-I'll wash it," Eren said softly, ears turning red from embarrassment and holding the piece of cloth tightly in his hand. He heard a sigh which made him look at the stranger again, and Eren almost forgot his manners. He spoke to thank the man, which ended up becoming awkward the next second.

"Thank you for the handkerchief!"

"I'm sorry for crushing your phone."

They spoke simultaneously, with the stranger saying his piece a a lot softer than Eren did. But Eren did hear it. The black-haired man was even handing his cracked smartphone to him, which the brunet gingerly took. He sighed, knowing that he had to go to a repair shop or just buy a new one, _if_ he could even afford another one. He had some money from his part-time—

"I'll fix it," the man took away his phone again, which Eren attempted to grab back but he wasn't fast enough. The stranger pocketed _Eren's_ phone in his jacket and Eren protested, "I can fix it!"

"How about you wash my handkerchief and I'll return this to you undamaged?" The gray-eyed man suggested, face not showing anything; not even a sign of irritation anymore.

"Eh... but...," Eren hesitated. This would mean that he would not have any source of communication with his friends or important people in his college for god-knows-how-long.

"It would only take two days, given my work schedule," the man answered his thoughts, startling Eren.

"Ah. Okay, then," the brunet agreed, smiling a bit. He didn't even question on how would they exchange their possessions for he was too overwhelmed about the series of events that just happened.

"So you were crying because you got ditched and was dumped by your girlfriend?" It came out more of a statement than a question, but it broke Eren's smile and his blood boiled at the sudden intrusion of the subject.

_It was a _boy_friend, you scary bastard_, Eren thought, but he continued to painfully tug his lips upwards.

"I don't think it is any of your business, _sir_," Eren gritted out, eye twitching in annoyance. He didn't want to think about it. No, he wouldn't think about freaking Jean, that lying-son-of-a—

"Let's get on to that ride," the stranger suddenly intercepted his thoughts and pointed at the ride across from them. Eren looked at what he was pointing at and he thought that maybe the ride was at least 80 meters. He was suddenly up for any challenges and thought that he really would just rather enjoy his time here and his ticket, without thinking of that—

"Oi. Are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" the older man asked, a few feet away from Eren already. The latter sighed in exasperation and jogged towards the black-haired man, briefly wondering if the stranger would be able to take the ride, given his age. _He's probably like in his late 20's though; shouldn't be a big deal_, the brunet thought. He didn't even notice that he was already distracted by the man, and it had just been five minutes after their horrifying encounter.

* * *

><p>"You didn't even give me your name," the brunet said. The Levi merely glance at him for a second before facing forward. They were strapped into their seats securely, and the ride was starting to move. They were rising into the sky in a painfully slow speed and the brat had this shit-eating grin on his face to show his excitement while Levi showed indifference.<p>

"It's Le—"

And they were dropped. He didn't know, maybe from 140 meters? The ride he thought was only 80 meters was actually doubled that and he really could feel the freaking wind mushing his face like a piece of clay in the air.

"Whoooooop!" He heard the green-eyed brat screamed happily. Well, at least he wasn't crying like a freaking toddler anymore.

When the ride stopped, Levi felt cold sweat on the back of his neck and he was completely repulsed by the thought because if he hated something more than anything in this damn universe, it would be dirt or sweat or just being utterly disgusting and dirty and gross and sweaty and—you get the idea.

"That was nice," the brat exhaled a breath and smiled big. Levi didn't know why would such a cheery teenager like him would randomly lose some screw in his head in the middle of the fucking crowd and cry horrifically. It wasn't amusing, to say the least.

"Oh, my name is Eren, by the way," the green-eyed teen said as they exited out of the area. Levi was about to introduce himself but the brunet got distracted by the ice cream truck.

He shook his head in utter disappointment and mild amusement, and Eren looked at him with confused expression on his face. And no, it wasn't adorable (period). "You really are like a child."

"Sure, sure. Whatever," the brat laughed.

Eren bought ice cream, and Levi made sure that both his and the brat's phones were in his inside pockets. Though, he was sure that he could just buy a new one if he dropped it by accident.

The afternoon rolled by and the night came. On the wooden bench near the fountain were two guys who looked like they practically lost their souls. The black-haired man looked like he was exhausted beyond his expectations as he laid his head on the bench with his arm cushioning it, his body turned to the side, and his blazer taken off, lying on the bench. Eren didn't look any better because he already took off his shoes, legs stretched out, his head bent leaning backwards and arms stretched wide on the bench. This time, they didn't care if they got weird looks from other strangers.

A sudden shuffling and the crinkling sound of a plastic bag tore the silence between them.

"Bleechh—"

Levi basically threw up everything he had in his stomach from morning up to that point. Eren's chest weighed with sympathy but with slight hilarity because he didn't think that the stranger who made him cry earlier would be puking next to him.

"You shouldn't have forced yourself," Eren said, voice was hoarse and cracking from screaming.

"Sh-Shut up, brat! Bleechh—"

Eren leaned in closer to the black-haired man and patted his back, which gradually turned into a soothing massage. Levi didn't complain or even let his pride get in the way anymore because it really did eased the convulsions of his innards, as much as he hated to admit it. The kid really gave good massages. And it made him shudder at the one-layer-away physical contact.

"Better?" Eren asked nicely. Levi just nodded.

They sat back in peace, exhaustion weighing on their shoulders and Levi got up before he could be completely taken over by the tiredness rolling behind his eyes.

"I have a car," he stopped and looked down at the younger man, "do you want a ride?"

The brunet didn't want to ask for more favors from the man who basically gave him some company for this particular shitty day. However, he really didn't feel like asking any of his best friends for a ride either because they would probably skin him alive in order to get answers from him. He really wasn't in the mood to respond to questions that would lead to _that_ topic.

"Are you just gonna sit there or what?"

Eren then said, "I don't even know your name and you're asking me to get into your car? How would I know that you're not a psychopathic dentist whose hobby is to pull teeth out of—"

"Oh, Jesus. You never shut up, do you?" the black-haired man interrupted, tapping his foot impatiently. Eren slowly got up and looked him in the eye. Levi wouldn't admit that it stopped everything for a second—the slight buzz of the people in the background, the music from the small arcade, the screaming in the distance—as he stared back to those clear green eyes. Eren's eyes were full of that innocence and honesty and so much more he couldn't point out.

He snapped out of it, looked away and jabbed his thumb to the direction of his car.

Eren obediently followed him and it was weird how they got comfortable around each other that day; with a little chat on the side and just riding stuff around the amusement park for ten whole freaking hours. They questioned each other with some stupid things, like 'What's your favorite food?', 'Do you eat burgers?', 'Do you have a fish or a dog?', and it kept things interesting.

"What _exactly_ is your job?" Eren asked, stopping in front of a silver Maserati. Suspicion raised his voice an octave higher and Levi just snorted at the inexperience of the teen.

"A hitman."

"I'm not getting in." Eren backed up.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Part of a syndicate."

"Holy shit. _No_."

"I'm joking, brat. I'm a lawyer."

Eren narrowed his eyes in suspicion and Levi was really tempted to laugh, but that would absolutely ruin his character. The brunet got in anyway, but not before Levi showed some evidence, like his ID. Thus, finding out the identity of the _benevolent _stranger.

"So your name is Levi," the green-eyed brat mumbled when they got into the car. Eren would never admit how the name of the not-so-stranger-anymore fit his _decent_ looks. Okay, maybe more than decent. His eyes wandered inside of the expensive vehicle and he was careful not to touch anything because he knew so well how much his bank account would pale in comparison to the cost of one part of this car.

"And your name is Eren. I think we already established that, brat."

"Why are you calling me brat?" the younger man asked, slightly annoyed when he realized that Levi had been treating him like a kid the entire day.

"Because you're a kid. You're like, what? 50 years younger than I am?" Levi deadpanned.

"Excuse you. I'm probably just 5 years younger than you. I'm 22, _old_ man," Eren sassed.

Levi just stared at him for whole three-seconds and during that time, Eren stared back.

And Levi laughed. Just for a short moment, but he did the _deed_.

"You really are a child," Levi said as his laughter ceased. The gray-eyed man didn't really expect that Eren would think he was still in his 20's. The naive guy was still looking at him like Levi just grew another mouth next to his original one, because he could _not _believe that the demon stranger he met a while ago could manage this _sincere_, _whole-hearty_ laugh. And it strangely warmed Eren in the inside, which made everything weird for him.

"I'm 31, stupid." Levi smirked and Eren blinked. No, he did _not_ just think that was sexy as hell. _And what?!_

"What?!" the teen exclaimed. "That's bullshit."

"Want another look at my ID?"

"No way... But, you don't look like a 31-year-old old man!"

"Can you drop the "old" man, brat?" Levi grumbled unhappily.

"Then, stop calling me brat, old man," Eren remarked. They were glaring at each other, emerald green eyes clashing with those blue-tinged gray ones. And they both erupted in laughter.

Levi didn't know when was the last time he genuinely show this side of him to anyone—carefree, happy, and young. He did feel like he was a teenager again, even though he was supposed to be a 31-year old lawyer whose boring life was to remain in an isolated cubicle in the law firm almost everyday from 7 in the morning 'til 10 at night. Why would he overworked himself was unbeknownst to him. And somehow, Eren ended that cycle of misery.

Eren also didn't mean to have this much fun after just experiencing the most shittiest break-up in the record of the most shittiest relationships. If he were told that he would be spending a day with a stranger, he would have laughed at their face because his best friend, Mikasa, would no doubt kick the stranger's ass just for talking to him.

Which made him snap back to reality and cursed out loud.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod. Mikasa _is_ going to skin me alive," Eren cried out, putting his face on his hands and dreading going home.

"You alright?" Levi asked, unsure if Eren was having another childish episode.

The green-eyed young man looked at Levi with begging look. "_Please_, take me home before I get killed."

The raven-haired man raised an eyebrow, and started the engine. They were out of the parking lot in no time, with Eren sweating nervously in his sweat and rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants.

"Is she that scary? Your girlfriend?" Levi asked, breaking the silence.

"She's not my girlfriend. And for the record, I dated a _guy_."

Levi shrugged the last part off like it didn't matter, though it was actually really _did _matter, and pressed on, "So why are you scared of this woman?"

"I'd rather not think about the horrible experience that some of my friends had because of me...and well, her. My best friend is rather protective," Eren explained. He sighed, tiredness sweeping him off the passing scenery outside and he let out a yawn.

"What's your address?" Levi asked instead. Eren managed to answer him before he drifted off to lalaland, not even bothering to think that he could have just used Levi's phone to call Mikasa...but that would probably lead to another bad thing which he'd rather not think about.

* * *

><p>They were at their destination, but Levi didn't know what to do at his current situation. Eren was sleeping, his head almost slipping off the headrest, and his arms were lying on his side. Levi glanced at the apartment building and noticed that there were only a few lights lit up. It was already 12:10 am.<p>

"Aren't you gonna get in trouble?" Levi hissed at the sleeping figure and he leaned in closer to Eren, trying to wake up the brunet. The young man stirred, his head totally slipping off the headrest and Levi was glad that he was able to catch Eren's head on his shoulder.

"You have to wake up, you know—" Levi was cut off as he turned to look at the young man beside him. He really did look like a teenager, with slightly-tanned skin and boyish features. His eyelashes were mad long, and Levi found that genuinely attractive. Not that he would admit that out loud.

"I spent one day with him and I'm getting all mushy," Levi muttered under his breath, attempting to look away from the tempting young man on him. But it was difficult and somehow, Levi found himself leaning more closer until his lips hover the green-eyed brat's forehead.

_I'm probably gonna regret this_ was his final thought and Levi finally pressed his thin lips on the smooth temple of the young man, who was suddenly breathing unevenly but Levi didn't even notice it. He was busy trying to get a hold of the rampaging beast inside of his chest, namely his heart.

The older man turned his face to the front and really resolved to wake the heck up of the brat on his shoulder. He swiveled to his side again, raising his unpreoccupied hand to pinch the young man's cheek, but he was met with staring green orbs.

"Uh..."

Eren blinked. One, two, and three times before backing away slowly. Levi hastily put down his hand and looked everywhere but the brunet, not until he noticed the redness on the tips of the brat's ears and his cheeks tinted pink.

"I-I-I'm go-gonna go! T-T-Thank you f-for the r-ride!" Eren stuttered out. Badly.

Levi chuckled and he reached out to mess Eren's brown hair, which had some sticking out strands with the way he fell asleep. The blush on Eren's face deepened tenfold, which made the older man smirk in more satisfaction.

"Y-You're we-welcome," Levi stammered, mocking Eren. He then said, "See you later, brat."

Eren removed his seatbelt and attempted to narrow his eyes on Levi to glare at him, but it didn't work when the black-haired man was obviously having fun making fun of _him_. However, he really owed him.

"Thanks...for giving me company today."

Levi looked a bit surprised and Eren, for the third time of the day, was shocked by Levi because the latter was wearing a small _genuine_ smile on his face. It was... really softening and wonderful, and Eren suddenly didn't want Levi to do that around other people.

_As if I have any right..._ Erin's mind trailed off.

The green-eyed young man got out of the car, and Levi was going to unbuckle his seatbelt, too, but Eren stopped him by holding out a hand.

"You don't have to see me off. Just...drive safely and good night, Levi," he said softly.

"...Okay. Good night, Eren."

Eren closed the door but not after he gave an endearing smile to Levi, who swallowed the invisible lump in his throat and restrained himself from really getting out of his car. He didn't want to look desperate.

However, it was Eren who came back knocking on his window.

"What? Forgot something?" Levi asked, eyebrows meeting together in confusion. Eren contemplated before opening the car carefully.

"Yeah. Phone and..." He leaned in and Levi felt a pair of lips pressed on his right cheek. Eren pulled back quickly, "...that."

Nothing was said after that and Eren, out of adrenaline soaring through his veins and his mind being filled with nothing but blood (making him ultimately red), slammed the door of the Maserati with a little too much force that made Levi jump. Eren hurried back to the front door of his apartment building but not without hearing Levi's last words of the night (or day, for that matter).

"Brat. You'll pay for the damages next time!"

_Next time._

Oh, how those two words made Eren toss around in his bed that early morning, not even getting any wink of sleep until the sun really started rising. He totally forgot about his phone, webbed with cracks.

And unbeknownst to Eren, Levi was in the same, exact predicament.

The thought of those feathery kisses somehow left a promise of the beginning of many more beginnings for these two people.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello~! This is going to be my first SnK ****fan fiction! OMG XD I was excited to share this story because well, 1) it's the first time that I get to write a boyxboy story 2) I haven't written any stories in a while 3) I've only recently got myself into this fandom with no exits out (hahahaha) and 4) and lastly, I'm so in love with this pairing like holy crap, when SnK season 2 comes out I'll be squealing and shipping them so hard. XD**

**Please read and review~ Tell me what'd you think about this :D And PS: wondering if this should remain Rated T 0.0 Well...do you want...smut? XD**

**-See ya!  
>-CrimsonHazelEyes<strong>


	2. Spark Between Us

**I don't own SnK**

* * *

><p><em>"According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves."<em>

_-Plato's _The Symposium

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Two: Spark Between Us~<strong>

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Eren's eyes snapped open and he sat straight up on his bed, wincing when his back cracked loudly.

_Bang! Bang! _

"Eren! Open the damn door!"

_Oh shit_. He knew that voice everywhere; well, how could he not when that person had practically grew up with him. She was the protective mother hen among their friends, and the one he knew the longest. Eren knew what her reactions were going to be in particular situations, what she liked and extremely hated. There was no in-between for her or mildly disliked because she was the type of person who would instantly categorized one thing (or a person) in her list of likes and hates. And Eren would _not_ want to be on her hate side.

He hastily got up from his bed and put a pair of sweatpants on, the one hanging on the swivel chair in front of his desk, almost tripping face-first on the ground. He left his room in haste, forgetting the other pair of his slippers and passed the kitchen connected to a living room, to the small hallway of his apartment. The young man breathed out a large huff of air and stilled his nerves when he put his hand on the doorknob.

_Here goes nothing..._

_Bang! Bang!_

Eren finally opened the door and there, his childhood friend greeted him with an angry glare. Her dark brown eyes seemed to penetrate his whole being and he felt a chill running down his spine as he met those icy daggers shooting around from her eyes.

"Where the hell have you been? And why couldn't I contact you?" the young woman snarled, and Eren imagined some four paws ready to tear him apart. Not that she would. _Right?_

"E-Err... Amusement park? And I broke and lost my phone?" the green-eyed lad answered unsurely.

Suddenly, images from last night's events came rushing back to him and almost knocked him away from his ground. Mikasa must have had noticed that he staggered slightly because the furious expression on her face cracked with lines of worry. She grabbed a hold of his arm before Eren could actually drop dead.

"You haven't been drinking, have you?" Mikasa asked, voice was interlaced with accusation, betrayal, and disappointment. Only Eren could actually tell those emotions in one-go because he knew Mikasa inside-out, and she probably knew him better than himself. Well, at least, not at his given circumstance right now.

Eren sat on the mini-step at the entrance hall and slumped his shoulders down, letting himself relax a bit. Mikasa let herself completely inside the apartment and closed the door behind her, sitting beside her best friend and ready to support him in case he were to fall.

"I haven't gotten much sleep," the brunet said. _That_ didn't provide any explanation but Mikasa looked like she was ready to let go of the issue at hand. Eren could finally get some peace and quiet.

"Why? I'm asking you what happened yesterday because I bumped to Jean last night. I thought you guys were supposed to be together at the amusement park?"

Or not.

Mikasa was _totally_ not just going to drop the subject and the newfound information about Jean just increased Eren's incoming headache. This was the subject that he had been dreading to discuss for he wasn't ready to relay the lame break-up that just happened yesterday. On a happy note, a certain short, older man certainly made yesterday a bit more fun than Eren originally intended to.

"Why are you smiling?" Mikasa asked, scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion. Eren immediately tried to cover his mouth, which was indeed displaying an embarrassing smile, but he ended up slapping himself in the process.

"Ow..." He yelped and he attempted to rub the skin that was slightly turning red. Mikasa shook her head and grabbed Eren's chin a bit non-too-gently. The green-eyed man watched as his friend caressed his skin with obvious affection. She rubbed his cheek and around his mouth, her eyes focused on what she was doing like she was trained to do this, and her fingers stopped moving on the side of Eren's lips.

Eren didn't know whether he found the atmosphere a bit too comforting or just plain awkward. Mikasa's hair were untucked from her ears and Eren noticed how much it had grown since a year and a half ago when she decided to cut it just _slightly_ above her shoulders. Her eyes that seemed black were actually dark brown in the light, and her feminine features were defined. She was known in their college for just about everything; looks, brains, AND her notorious glare. He wasn't that clueless as to why Mikasa turned all her suitors down.

Eren knew.

He knew that behind those mother-like gestures that seemed natural for her was something _more._ It sprouted like wings and made Mikasa stood out more among the other girls in his university. He knew that the way she looked at him wasn't a look of a sister ready to scold her brother but more of a woman concerned about the one she loved.

Yeah, Eren knew that Mikasa loved him. No, she was _in love_ with him. He didn't know when it started and Eren was afraid to know.

He was afraid to know how long had he been unintentionally hurting her.

"Are you really okay?" she asked him, breaking his trance. The brunet blinked once, twice, and thrice until he shook out his thoughts. He smiled to Mikasa and slowly pulled away from their close proximity.

"I'm fine."

"Then, are you really not gonna tell me what happened?"

He knew that she wasn't gonna stop asking until he told her, especially since he used to recount every incident that happened to his life to Mikasa and Armin. However, his love life wasn't supposed to be open to her. Recounting his stories would be like pouring salt onto the wound and Eren didn't want to give her more pain.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Eren," she paused and stared him square in the eye, "I'm just worried that something happened. I'm always here for you and if that bastard needs some beating up—"

"No one needs one," Eren laughed. He turned his head away from the woman and stared at his plain, white door.

"Then..."

"We broke up."

"...What?"

"He called me and told me that he's not gonna make it to our date. That we're done."

"That _shit_."

Eren couldn't help but smile. Mikasa getting overprotective of him wasn't something new, and if not a little over-the-top he actually found it a bit endearing. Regardless, he loved her, too. But in a different way.

Mikasa would always be the sister whom he'd never had.

"Well, he is a _shit _for doing that," he agreed. He leaned back on the floor with his hands propping him up. Eren could feel the gaze that Mikasa fixed upon him. By telling Mikasa about his break-up, she would either offer to comfort him or really beat up Jean. He really didn't want either of them because none would make him feel better. Unless _he_ would be the one throwing the fist to the little bastard of a horseface.

"How did you get home?"

The sudden question caught him off guard; he really did feel his muscles tense under the intrusion of the said question. The green-eyed lad didn't know whether to reveal the stranger he met last night, or keep Mikasa calm and just tell her a white lie. He really didn't want her to get stressed out, especially since her law school was definitely making things tough for her already.

"I took a taxi." A lame, common lie but it was worth a try.

"You weren't home when I visited at 8," Mikasa pointed out. Eren bit the inside of his cheek. Well, how would he get through this interrogation without the mention of the name _Levi_?

Luckily for the brunet, Mikasa's phone rang, the soft piano tune filled the hallway a song that Eren was familiar with. She picked it up and answered curtly due to the unwanted interruption.

"Annie? Yeah. I'm gonna be on my way."

She hung up after the brief conversation and Eren silently exhaled a sigh of relief. He would have to give the certain blonde some coffee in the morning on her way to work as an appreciation for preventing the unavoidable questioning.

Mikasa averted her eyes from the screen of her phone and looked at her best friend.

"We're continuing this conversation later when we meet up with Armin," she stated. No disagreements. No whatsoever. There was really no use going against her because she would totally grill him either way. If not now, she certainly would in the future.

"Are you gonna meet up with your law-buddies now?" Eren asked, a smile playing on his lips. He got up and Mikasa followed after him, picking up the black messenger bag that she put down on the floor, which Eren didn't notice earlier.

"Yeah. I'm gonna see you later. Feel better," she said with a small smile and her stern expression softened up. She reached out for him and he hugged her close.

Mikasa, the one who cared for him and took care of him for five years after his parents died, seemed so strong and dependable. However, Eren was only one of the few people who could hold her close like that and think of how breakable this petite girl really was. And Eren would hate to think that he was the one who could potentially break this form and her heart that was so giving and loving.

Which was why he would never let her know that he knew. At least, not now.

They broke their hug and bid their goodbyes. Eren watched as the gap of the door decreased in size, waiting until the figure of Mikasa was totally gone. Once the click of the door sounded in the hall, he got tempted to sit down and get his shit together.

He had to go through his classes today, which actually could help him divert his attention elsewhere.

* * *

><p>Going to the school by the train was the usual. Going to classes with his old, paint-smudged shirt was also what he had done almost every other day. And greeting Marco in painting class with the usual high five was also part of the routine. No signs of Jean, Mikasa, or Armin, which was good so far.<p>

However, getting out of the class and being greeted with the sight of a vertically-challenged man was not at all, the usual.

Levi was leaning on his Maserati car like he was just casually going for a midday sunbathing, which would be something he would need because he was paler than Eren. Not that he minded his skin color or whatsoever; he could be a sun-kissed, tanned old man for all he cared.

The only thing that Eren didn't like at the moment was the fact that he was hiding behind a pillar of the building.

His back was pressed against the cemented surface and he gripped his sketchbook, which was under his armpit. _Oh god, why is he here? _Eren thought, blinking the sweat out of his eyelids.

"Because of the phone, maybe?" he mumbled under his breath.

He peeked over his shoulder and saw that the gray-eyed man was still just ten yards or so away from him. The brunet wanted to come out from his hiding and ask the shorter man what was up, not that he was expecting him or anything.

He sighed and gave in. He was about to come out when he saw the intern, Hanji Zoe, from the Biology department and she was walking towards Levi.

What.

Wait.

Back up.

_Don't tell me they're..._

Eren didn't finish his thought as his mind instantly went blank when Hanji threw her arms around Levi, squeezing the life out of him but this went unnoticed by Eren. He was too focused by the fact that the uber-scary man that he just met yesterday would actually allow someone to _hug_ him.

And the green-eyed lad came to the conclusion that the 31-year-old was totally and utterly unattainable for him.

He turned away from the spot, not bothering to look back, as his disappointment and growing frustration gnawed him from the inside.

Thus, he failed to see Levi look at his way as the older man pushed the overly-hyped woman away from him.

* * *

><p>Eren's shift at the bakery ended at 7:30 PM. He left the building and bid goodbye to Mike, his boss. The green-eyed lad ran across the street towards the usual cafe he went to. He was supposed to meet up Mikasa and Armin there. He entered the shop and was instantly greeted with the waft of coffee beans, making him close his eyes for a moment and bask in that glorious smell. He went to the counter and waved a "hi" to his friend.<p>

"Can I have the usual?" The green-eyed young man said politely to the blond-haired woman.

"Sure. How's work?" Annie asked him, a slight change from her usual indifferent attitude.

"Good. How's your day so far?"

"I have to prepare for some trial tomorrow."

"Oh, good luck. By the way, did you see Mika—" He trailed off as his eye caught a certain black-haired man, sitting at the corner of the cafe. With Hanji Zoe.

Oh, shoot.

"Oi. Earth to Eren?" Annie waved a hand in front of his face, eyebrows were meeting together in curiosity.

"H-Huh?"

"Who are you looking at?"

"Uh-Nothing. No one." Eren shook his head a bit too eagerly and Annie turned her head a bit just to find out what (or rather who) distracted the young man.

"I've never seen him around here before," the blonde murmured, but Eren heard it.

_So they don't see each other a lot?_ the brunet thought, hope sprouting in his chest despite his mind telling him to stop his delusions.

"Here's your coffee. I already put two creamers and two sugars in it," Annie said thoughtfully and Eren mumbled a thanks, paying for his drinks before he sat down a couple of tables down the isle from where Levi was.

The green-eyed lad glanced at the gray-eyed man every once in a while. The older man hadn't changed within the twenty hours they didn't see each other; he was still the same grumpy-looking, hot mess of a short person Eren met yesterday. The latter tried to concentrate to find some inspiration from people passing by the cafe and so far, nothing was able to distract him from looking at Levi.

"Have you been sleeping enough?"

"Who cares, four-eyes."

"I know being a lawyer is tough but you_ seriously_ need to sleep."

"And I'll appreciate it if you just hand in the documents I came here for."

"I can_not_ believe you didn't tell me that you came back from Japan! What the hell, Levi?!" Hanji's excited voice reached Eren's ears and his interest was suddenly piqued.

"Yeah, well. Yesterday, Erwin told me to go to the amusement park, and god knows why did he send me there just to get some fucking documents from him. And now he's telling me to get them from _you_," Levi's uncaring attitude and irritation were presented in his tone.

"And he forgot about it yesterday, didn't he?!" the redhead woman laughed out loud without getting embarrassed and continued, "By the way, why has he been looking over _this_ way?" She was pointing at Eren with her eyes on him.

Eren, who was drinking his coffee and eyes trained on the back of Levi, choked on his drink. He coughed loudly and he cursed, stabbed himself mentally out of shame. His lips were wet, coffee trickling down his chin and his green orbs met Levi's silver ones, which widened at the sudden revelation.

"Brat?"

_Of course_, he would call him that.

Eren wiped his chin with a napkin before responding, "H-Hi, old man."

Levi swiveled his small, taut body so he was facing the brunet's direction, much to the latter's embarrassment. He was suddenly guilty that he had been eavesdropping, wishing that the older man would notice his presence. And now that he did, Eren wanted a black hole to swallow him whole because the situation didn't turn out like he wanted it to be.

"Are you stalking my boyfriend?" Hanji asked, mouth was opened in an exaggerating gasp. But the green-eyed man just froze on his seat, almost letting the cup of coffee slip from his hand. He nervously laughed and scratched his head, refusing to meet the look that Levi was heatedly sending him.

"U-Uh. NO. I mean, y-you look familiar and it's my first time seeing you here in the cafe so I was curious," Eren stuttered out. He wiped his now-sticky hands on his pants. _Ugh, gross._

Silence ensued. Except from the quiet rambling noise that a machine nearby was making, and Annie flipping pages of her book like she was just a silent bystander. And Eren needed her to intervene one way or the other. Badly.

Hanji burst out laughing, much to Eren's surprise, and he gathered up his remaining courage and dignity to look at Levi. The gray-eyed man was seemingly distressed, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"Are you done messing with the brat now, shitty-glasses?" the short man grumbled. He suddenly stood up and stalked towards Eren, who was visibly trembling in nervousness.

"U-Uh. Lo-Long time no see?" Eren mumbled dumbly, raising his hand to silently wave which made him more awkward.

"It hasn't even been a day, brat." Some response, that was.

Levi sat down across from Eren, crossing his legs, and they both heard Hanji whined, "Levi~! Why are you leaving me here?"

"A-Aren't you s-supposed to be with your g-g-girlfriend?" the green-eyed young man stammered, which sent the redhead woman into a laughing fit again, much to Eren's confusion.

"Ignore the insane woman. She's _not_ my girlfriend," Levi gritted between his teeth, like he was disgusted with the idea. Eren's emerald orbs brightened significantly, which didn't go unnoticed by the older man. If only the young man knew what effect he had on Levi...

"E-Eh? U-Uh. W-Why are you here, by the way? I-I mean, not that I mind! Actually I-I don't mind at all that you're here. I-It's just that I haven't seen you here before." Eren mentally punched himself for being such a wuss and for his rambling. Since when was it that he lost all his rationality and spit out words whenever he was in the presence of this oh-so-handsome man?

"Well, if you get your knotted-tongue straightened out, then I'll talk to you properly," Levi responded, a smirk plastered on his face. Eren would never admit that he found that hot. Really...hot—

Eren pinched his arm under the table and grimaced. He had to stop his daydreaming or he would really get in trouble. The young man sighed and he jumped conspicuously when Hanji grabbed a chair from the nearby table and sat down next to him.

"You're young. How old are you?" she asked, curiosity laced in her voice. _Typical medical student..._ Eren thought.

He, nonetheless, answered her, "I just turned 22 a week ago."

"Oooh. Belated happy birthday!" A lazy but playful smile shaped the woman's lips and with her eyebrows wiggling mischievously, her eyes turned to Levi, who was obviously ignoring her and was staring at Eren with such intensity that made the taller man squirm in his seat.

"A-Are you Hanji Zoe from the Biology department?" Eren asked, attempting to strike a conversation and to break the tension hanging in the air.

"Yeah! I'm with some researchers and scientists conducting experiments in the department's laboratory. And you are...?"

"E-Eren Jaeger."

"Jaeger? You're German." Levi joined into the conversation but his question sounded more like a statement. Eren nodded vigorously, a bit pleased with the idea that Levi was indeed a bit interested in him.

"Wait!" Hang exclaimed, eyes shining like she just discovered something amusing. "Does the title _Under Water_ ring any bell to you?" she asked.

Eren, who met Levi's gaze, snapped his head towards Hanji in recognition.

"Yeah. That's the name of the piece that I—"

"I knew it! You were that amazing artist! I saw your work in the gallery show last month and I totally fell in love with your art!" Hang suddenly clasped Eren's hands with hers and his green eyes widened in surprised. Hanji was about to go on to another lengthy rant when Levi tugged Eren's hands off the woman's.

"Eh...!"

Levi stood up abruptly, the chair made a scraping sound on the floor, and he enveloped Eren's left hand with his. The young man looked shocked and his heart suddenly raced a hundred km/hr. Fainting because of the sudden stimulation would be so lame...

He then realized that, even given the fact they spent the whole day together, the two of them had never once held hands. Not that he had ever heard of strangers doing that.

Then again, no strangers would actually share some kisses on the day they met each other.

"I'm going to talk to this brat," he merely stated before dragging away the confused Eren out of Hanji's sight. The redhead woman smirked at the scene in front of her; Levi was pushing Eren out of the door until they totally left the cafe.

"Uh-huh. He's so possessive of him even though he has yet to mark him his," Hanji muttered curiously, starting to hum in amusement. She now had finally found something to tease her friend with, and that embarrassed expression that Levi would have on was enough to make her laugh evilly.

Annie, who was watching the entire play-like scenario with her nose buried under her book, mumbled softly, "Mikasa is going to kill that shorty."

* * *

><p>"Sorry. My friend is really nosy and boisterous," Levi said softly that Eren was afraid he heard it wrong.<p>

They were outside of the cafe, in an alley where there was no one around. A cat jumped on the stack of the wooden crates which startled Eren and made him jump nervously.

"U-Uh. It's okay."

A pause ensued. Surely, Levi wasn't really a criminal, was he?

"Are you really an artist student?"

Eren turned to Levi and nodded, albeit unsurely because he was suddenly hyper-aware that the two of them were alone. The situation could only lead to two ways—him being dead or him being ravished. He gulped; none of those two possible outcomes could potentially benefit him. Not that he minded the second one—

"Oh? Hard to believe that a brat like who you just cried in the middle of the fucking street—"

The taller man huffed incredulously. Eren didn't really want to be reminded of _that _right now.

"You're really not letting that go, are you? And for your information, I'm a _decent_ artist."

"Pfft. Yeah, right. And no, a crybaby like you is kinda hard to forget."

Eren stopped and thought, _Does that have any other meaning?_

"Then, I'll show you all of my work!"

"Oh? Little puppy ready to bark now, eh?" Levi smirked.

Eren's ears turned visibly red and he crossed his arms in mocked anger. He refused to look at Levi and he knew that it was childish but he couldn't help it. On the inside though, he was glad that the awkward atmosphere melted between them.

"Your phone. I was going to fix it, but it was too troublesome," Levi suddenly brought up. Eren's thoughts flew out of the window as the statement sank it. _Oh, shit._ Mikasa would _kill_ him.

"EH?! Please, give it back to me then. I have important contact information—"

Out of the blue, a smartphone was thrusted upon his face, and the young man blinked in confusion and tilted his head sideways.

"I bought you a new one earlier."

Holy shit. What.

"What...?!"

"Don't worry, I already transferred all of your contacts and necessary data from your old shitty one. I was gonna give it to you tomorrow but didn't know I'd ran into you tonight," the black-haired man said casually like he just didn't spend $500 on a phone. Eren knew that it cost that much because the phone presented to him was undoubtedly the brand new one issued recently.

"I-I can't accept that! I mean, I was prepared to fix or buy a new one, anyway—"

He was cut off by a glare from Levi, and the green-eyed young man gulped. It seemed like he had to be afraid of two people in his life now.

"I was the one who broke your phone, even though it was partially your fault for being an idiot. Consider it a late birthday gift so accept it. Or I'll throw it away," Levi threatened. Conveniently, he was next to a trash bin and Eren didn't want to waste the poor phone so he gingerly took it, his head downcast.

"Th-Thank you..."

As he held his hand to take the object from Levi, his fingertips touched the man's skin, a spark suddenly coursed through his vein and he jerked his hand away.

They really didn't have to take the whole spark thing literally, you know.

Nonetheless, it was enough to make Eren self-conscious again.

"Oi, brat." Levi's husky voice was enough to make the hesitant Eren look at him. Unbeknownst to him, Levi became rooted on the ground as Eren's green eyes lightened under that one lamp post next to them. The man's eyes were enough for Levi to be captivated—completely taken—as the shadows swallowed them whole and only those green eyes sparked with innocence and that mysterious warmth he felt the day he met him. And before Levi knew what he was doing, the he was already on his tip-toes and pressing his lips on Eren's cheek.

It seemed like an eternity long before Levi pulled back, indifference was on his face but Eren couldn't have mistaken the faint blush on the older man's cheeks.

"Payback for last time. And belated happy birthday," Levi simply said and he hastily walked away, leaving a stunned Eren.

And the green-eyed lad was surely thankful that Mikasa and Armin arrived before they could see his beet-red face and the man named Levi. Keeping him a secret would probably the best for now. It wasn't like they would meet each other again, right? After all, he already got back his phone, so there would be no reason to meet each other again. Much to his disappointment.

Except for fact that Fate loved to mess with them, just waiting to strike at the young, blushing student and the stubborn, short lawyer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading :) A review would be ****appreciated ^^ I promise that the story will flow exhilaratingly soon! See ya~!**

**-CrimsonHazelEyes**


	3. Fate Says Third Time's the Charm

**I don't own SnK**

* * *

><p><em>"One small crack does not mean that you are broken, it means that you were put to the test and you didn't fall apart."<br>-Linda Poindexter_

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Three: Fate Says Third Time's the Charm<strong>~

That week passed by like a blur and Eren didn't remember most of it. Except from those soft, feathery kisses that he'd shared with a certain short man.

The only reminder that it happened was the constant visits he got from Hanji, her always appearing in her painting class uninvited and stirring up quite a fuss. Oh, and there was that cream-colored handkerchief, a piece of Levi's possession. Eren found the object which lacked the omnipresence to tell him that he indeed forgot to give it back to Levi.

And he thought that he wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon.

The young man sighed loudly, placing his head on the drafting desk and grumbling at his luck. It wasn't like he didn't want to see Levi, because in fact, he _really_ wished to gaze upon that smirk on that man's face and the quirk in his eyebrow whenever he found something stupid. Eren felt his cheeks heat up at the thought—an image of Levi popping out in his head—and he let out whiny noises despite the fact that he was not the only one in the art room.

"What's been up in your ass these days?"

That familiar voice brought everything into a screeching halt. Eren's head snapped forward (he really was glad that he didn't get a stiff neck because of that) and he was faced with that recognizable long face and those intense light brown eyes.

"J-Jean..." he muttered weakly. Holy shit, he certainly didn't see this—_him_—coming.

"What's up?" his ex-lover asked so casually to the point that Eren's blood started boiling at the sight of the man.

Jean Kirstein leaned back to the seat in front of Eren and he was wearing that playful smile on his face like it was the everyday routine; to disturb Eren in his classroom and ask him how was he doing. _Wow, fucking douchebag,_ the green-eyed lad thought as his mind went reeling with memories of him and this guy.

Eren hadn't thought of Jean that often during that week, too. The cause of that would be the constant intrusion of a certain black-haired man's picture in his head, like a bird that wouldn't just drown and kept on resurfacing on the waters of his thoughts.

"Do I know you?" Eren sassed back.

Jean looked genuinely taken aback, like he wasn't expecting a goddamn retort from Eren, and the latter couldn't help but snort at that. His light ash brown hair swayed as Jean shook his head.

"Eren, look. I'm sorry about what happened last week and I know that it was out of the blue and I told you to wait for me—"

Uh. Yeah. NO. They were NOT gonna have this conversation right now.

"Jean," Eren looked at him square in the eye and fueled his gaze with enough intensity that would melt down a rock, and he continued, "go fuck yourself."

The brown-haired guy's mouth drop in shock and Eren could see that he was calculating a some type of a response to that, but he ended up spluttering some non-existent words. Eren grabbed his sketchbook, stood up and kicked his chair back to its place. The movement startled Jean out of his dumbfounded state and the guy began to walk after the leaving young man. He caught up to the brunet in the lobby just before he pushed the door; Jean grabbed his unoccupied hand. Looking down at those painted hands, he started to interweave them, much to Eren's surprise whose eyes went wide at the action. It made him turn and look at the brown-haired lad.

"I-It was a dare." Jean took a breath, not averting his eyes from their interlocked hands, and then he gave him a light squeeze.

"What...?"

"I was dared to break up with you," he explained more clearly. However, none of his words made sense to Eren as he remained frozen on his position like Jean dumped an ice-cold bucket of water on him.

"What the fuck did you just say...?" The brunet's words contained no anger but the breathy question seemed more than enough to deliver the surprise of his mental state.

"I thought it was ridiculous! And I still think that it is the worst... I got mad and Reiner told me that I'm completely wrapped around your finger and then—"

Eren stopped him mid-sentence, roughly pulling his hand away from the offending ex-lover.

"You broke up with me because of a _dare_...?" His tone was enveloped with poisonous hatred and incredulity. Somewhere along the lines, Eren truly cared for Jean and even developed feelings for him during the time that they were together, which was only seven months but it was enough for Eren to experience the exultation of liking someone. And finding that the foundation of their relationship was weak enough that a simple _dare_ would crumble it to dust was blowing Eren's mind away.

"I-I-I was furious and I-I was motivated by anger, Eren. I planned on apologizing to you but I got caught up with some assignment. Eren, I swear that I'll make it up to you," Jean pleaded and attempted to take the brunet's hand but Eren backed away from him.

"You're a selfish bastard."

Hurt flashed across Jean's face.

"I know, I am. But, Eren—"

"Did you even love me? Care about me?" He didn't know why he asked that, but without the image of Levi, he was finally seeing what he had and what he had lost.

Jean's eyes watered and Eren didn't know if he still wanted to know the answer to his question. His deep feelings for the brown-eyed man had gradually faded away over time and the amusement park incident was the final push. He wasn't expecting his answer though, because it was the least anticipated response he wanted to hear from him.

"Yeah. I did. I cared about you and I loved you. I still do, Eren."

_Stop. You're just making things complicated._

"Ever since five years ago, that time when you lost your mom, I've only wanted to support you and be your friend but...it changed."

_No, nothing changed. You just pity me; you don't love me._

"When I got to go out with you, I found that loving you was almost the most natural thing to do—"

"Stop. You're the one who broke up with me, right? I said okay before you ended the line, so it was a mutual agreement," Eren said with hardened resolve.

No, Jean would not crumble his bubble now. He was the type of person to move on with life after encountering things and bad omens, because if he let them make him hesitate or stop, he would be the one hurting in the end. _No need to dwell in the past._

"Bye, Jean." And with that, Eren pushed the heavy, glass door and welcomed the breeze that passed by outside of the building. He didn't fail to hear Jean calling out after him, as he remained inside of the building with the door between him and Eren's back.

"Eren..."

* * *

><p>The green-eyed college student leaned back against his swivel chair and the object groaned in the midst of the silence in his apartment. It was almost seven in the evening, and Eren was supposed to write a longass essay for his psychology class. Doing the activity deemed impossible because 1) his mind was completely blanking out and 2) he was waiting for the clock to tick away since he was supposed to go to Mikasa's house for dinner.<p>

Finally giving up on writing the damn essay and on waiting, he stood up and grabbed his black jacket from the coat-hanger stand. He left his room, not bothering to look at his opened laptop, and went to grab his combat boots.

As he was tying his shoelaces, his mind wandered to his conversation with Jean. He knew him ever since high school—practically for eight years—and dating him was also part of his decision. He was harsh earlier and Eren thought of apologizing for being such an arse.

At that moment, he seemed to emphatically understand Jean's position.

_Anger brought out the worse of you. _

And whoever said that anger also brought your honest side was wrong, because that certain emotion merely riled up the other bad aspects of you.

Eren closed his eyes to block out all of the other incoming thoughts and he shook his head to dispel the apprehension residing in his mind. He got up from the step he was sitting on and opened the door.

A dinner with his friend and her family would be a nice change...and a distraction.

* * *

><p>Mikasa's mom was still the same with her eyes and her hair similar to her daughter. There was a spark of kindness behind those dark brown eyes, and her hands were calloused with the housework at home, an evidence of her being a mother. Her husband didn't change, except from the few grays that were starting to change his blond hair. Mikasa had her father's heart-shaped face and their temperament was also the same that sometimes when they got annoyed, Eren had to stifle a laugh. It was amusing how those two pairs of eyes narrow suspiciously or in irritation, and with a pair of eyebrows pulled down right on the middle of their foreheads.<p>

"I wish I could eat your mom's food everyday," Eren said, sighing in contentment as he rubbed his now-bloated stomach.

Mikasa was sitting next to him on the couch and she swiveled around to look at him before saying, "Eren, you know that you're welcome here anytime. You can also move in with us."

The brunet shook his head but with a smile on his face. This family had been good to him ever since he became orphaned at the end of his high school days. They offered him food, clothes, shelter, and _love_—things that he never asked from them but they gladly gave those things to him like he was their own son.

"I'm grateful, really."

A pause ensued. The voices from the flat screen TV were ignored and Eren could hear the clanking of the dishes in the kitchen, where Mikasa's parents were. Those were the sounds he heard in his everyday life for five years after his mom passed away.

"But I want to stand on my own Mikasa." That was the same response he told her when he decided to leave his second home. Eren wanted to be able to become independent; to become strong enough and hold his ground with his own power. There was that money from his parents' savings and he used that for what it was intended for—his college. He adamantly refused to take it at first, both surprised at the number of zeros in it and stubborn at that thought of contradicting himself since he said that he would stand on his own.

However, he remembered that his parents would want that for him. And the thought of disappointing them was enough to pierce his inflexible resolve, and he went to Trost University where he pursued arts.

Mikasa placed her hand on his forearm, and during these times that Eren thought Mikasa was more like his mom. It was a funny thought, really.

The doorbell buzzed and Mikasa shot up from her seat. She went to the kitchen and the green-eyed man vaguely heard them.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"Yeah. You should open it."

"I heard that he's an acquaintance of your dad. Please, open the door."

"M'kay."

His best friend came out and Eren felt awkward just sitting there like a lazy guest so he followed her. It had only been two years since he moved out but for this family, he was always part of this house no matter what.

He felt the presence of Mikasa's dad behind him and he raised a curious eyebrow to him.

"He's someone I know from years ago," he responded, offering a smile. Eren shrugged and nodded his head like "Okay." He was suddenly interested in the little turtle paddling in the aquarium at the corner of the living room. His lips tugged upwards as he remembered the day Armin, Mikasa, and him had acquired the sea creature. It was the first time they went to the beach and a visit to the aquarium followed suit. They were seventeen back then and five years had already passed. That was probably the happiest day of his life ever since his mom died.

"Levi!"

The sudden outburst from Mikasa's dad caused Eren's head to whip towards their guest. His eyes widened comically as the oh-godly-handsome-man who had been haunting him in his night and day dreams, had somehow manifested inside of Mikasa's house. It didn't help that the older man's gray eyes reflected the equal surprise in it, and Eren would have laughed at those lips slight hanging agape if not for the fact that Mikasa _would_ hang the short man upside down if she found out about their not-even-budding relationship.

"Hello, Mr. Ackerman. I haven't seen you in so long," Levi said politely, snapping out of his trance.

"I was surprised to hear the news that you came back from Japan! I was glad that Erwin called and told me about it. I hope that inviting you for a late dinner wouldn't be too much of a trouble," the blond-haired man said.

_Oh god. Didn't we just eat?_

"This is my daughter, Mikasa (She gave a small nod to him and vice versa). And this is Eren, mmm, our child as well, you could say." He gave a throaty laugh and something swelled in Eren's chest in those words.

"H-Hi."

He faced Levi and offered a hand to shake. The older man took the hint and they shook hands as if they never met before. The spark was back, though. And it was something that ran through their veins and made Eren jumped. Even Levi was surprised and they jerked their hands away. There was a small portion of warmth that remained and Eren caught Levi smoothing his expression back to the usual indifference.

Eren's emerald orbs trailed Levi's actions from the time he slipped off his shoes and properly put it on the side, and to the point when he put away his light jacket, leaving him for Eren to admire. He was wearing black slacks and a dark blue button-up shirt, and Eren felt totally _not-so_-mature with his faded jeans and Pikachu shirt. He had his head downcast, stealing glances to the older male who seemed to be heeding no attention to him as he chatted away with Mikasa's dad.

When they arrived at the dining table, the blond-haired man looked curiously at Eren and Mikasa.

"You don't have to eat again. We're just gonna catch up with each other," he informed them.

For some reason, Eren wanted to stay. It had been a week and some days since he last saw the gray-eyed man and he really wanted to stay and talk to him, too. But the situation would definitely get worse since Mikasa's eyes were already narrowing in suspicion. And he was right, because she totally cornered him when they went to the living room.

"Do you know that man? Why do you seem so shocked? Where did you meet him? When? Was it the amusement part? Oh, _holy_—"

"Mikasa," Eren cut her off, not wanting to further arise her conjecture. He bit back his tongue as he contemplated whether to tell her the truth or not. His mouth ran off before he could even stop it, "He broke my phone."

His black-haired friend stopped to think and Eren really thought how much he hated the fact that she could read body language.

"Oh. Did he fix it?"

"Yeah. We accidentally met up because of Hanji, she's from Biology department, and then he gave me back, err... a brand new phone."

"...Why would he give you a new phone?"

"He's a lawyer."

"So he's rich. He's not your sugar—"

"Oh, for heaven's sake! NO!" Eren exclaimed, eyes widening at the idea. The thought of itself was ridiculous and Levi being his sugar daddy would totally ruin his perfect image of him!

"Good. Well, if he's dad's friend, then maybe he's not at all that bad," Mikasa decided at the end. Eren held his tongue from saying more, like _Yeah! He agreed with our not-so-much-but-looked-like-it date, even went to rides and ended up throwing up for MY sake. _But he couldn't tell her that. Admiring a stranger after a day of spending time with him was...not right. But it was _not_ wrong either.

* * *

><p>After an hour of watching random TV shows, Levi and Mikasa's dad left the dining room.<p>

"Thank you for coming, Levi."

"It was no problem. It's nice seeing you again."

The childhood friends rose from the couch and was about to see Levi out when Mikasa's dad stopped abruptly.

"Oh! I didn't tell you, did I, Mikasa?" he exclaimed.

"Tell me what?" Mikasa asked, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

"Levi is a distant relative. He's an Ackerman and we only found out about that a few years back." He laughed like it was a hilarious prank. However, Mikasa didn't look amused.

"Huh?" She simply mumbled. She took the opportunity to seize up Levi, and Eren did the same. The two of them shared the same color of their hair but other than that, Eren didn't see any similarities.

Then, the brunet saw it.

The intensity of their glares were equal to a wolf fastening its eyes on its prey, and he remembered the day he met Levi; he made him cry with a simple you'll-pay-for-this-you-brat look. The young man couldn't hold back the laugh that threaten to bubble from him after that memory resurfaced. Before he knew it, he was already clutching his stomach and doubling forward. Mikasa's dad also burst in hysterics. He probably saw what he saw, too.

"What's so damn funny, brat?" He heard Levi asked in irritation. The green-eyed man ceased my laughter, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye and grinning to them.

"Because you guys are so alike."

"No, we don't," they said in synchronization but this time, the brunet held back his laugh. Eren saw them glare at each other afterwards and he wondered if it was their charisma that drew him towards these two people.

It was already 11 and Eren was barely aware of the time so upon seeing the clock, he scrambled out of the living room and put on his jacket. He wore his paint-stained Converse sneakers. _Oh shit. I have to finish that damn essay!_

"Eren? Are you going back?" he heard Mikasa's mother called out.

"Yeah! I have to finish an essay and I'm probably gonna stay up for it," he answered back.

Levi, Mikasa and her family were now in front of him. He was trying not to look at Levi a bit closely because he didn't want to give away anything to Mikasa. He received hugs from his second _parents_ and Mikasa tightened her hold on him when it was her turn.

"You should stay the night here."

"No, it's fine. Thank you for the delicious food," he said softly. The warmth of the house enveloped him and the sudden urge for his tears to spill out of his eyes came to him. He closed his eyes and quickly wiped them away before Mikasa pulled away to see him.

"I'll drive you home," Levi suddenly spoke that it startled everyone. The sudden suggestion made Eren happy and even if Mikasa didn't like the idea, she seemed to comply to it because her priority was Eren's safety.

"Please do, Levi. Thank you," Mikasa's dad said, smiling gratefully.

He left the smiling family and the cold wind instantly hit him, making him shiver. There was still that warmth, though, inside him and it was the only thing he could hold onto as the wind blew towards his direction.

"Cold?" the shorter man asked. He didn't wait for Eren to reply as he pulled a blue scarf from the inside pocket of his jacket. They stopped before his silver car and Levi gently put the scarf around Eren's neck, successfully bundling him up and hiding his mouth away from the sight. Those gray eyes wandered around his face until they settled on his green eyes.

"Get in," Levi commanded, still not taking his eyes off Eren. However, they had to break their contact in order to get in the car. Once inside, Levi heated up the car which gradually soothed the numbing hands which Eren was rubbing together for more friction. Once comfortable, they sped away and Levi didn't have to ask Eren's address the second time.

They arrived at Eren's apartment and the young man was awake this time. During the ride, there was only a silence between them but it was strangely comfortable. Now, though, was a different story.

"You don't have a car?" the older male asked.

"No, I don't," Eren shook his head. He then added, "I was supposed to take my driver's test when I turn 18 until it got postponed. Well, it gets postponed every time I make an appointment."

Levi stopped, deep in thought, then he asked, "Then, whose car are you going to take when you get your license?"

It made the brunet smile. Levi seemed so concerned about him even if it was only a trivial matter. It made Eren want to be honest with him.

"My mom bought me a car and it was supposed to be a surprise gift from her. It's not brand new but I want to drive it," he told him.

Levi's lips twitched, repressing a smile. He was right about Eren—he was an honest brat. He lifted his hand and looked at him idly, his hand was softly placed on Eren's brown locks. He patted his head like a gesture of rewarding him of something, feeling the softness of the strands of his hair. Eren found that a bit endearing. Levi might looked like a rough man but he certainly was a gentle person towards Eren (minus that first terrifying exchange between them).

His train of thoughts led him to remember something. A certain object that sat on top of his desk.

"Oh! I forgot to give your handkerchief. Let me go get it and—" Eren was cut off by the older male.

"Give it to me next time," Levi told him. Eren didn't know what to make out of that; it was either he was just lazy or...

"S-So, we're going to meet up?" the brunet asked, keeping away the hopeful tone from his voice deemed to be a little more difficult than he thought it would be.

"Mhmm. Yeah," he replied to him. Levi looked at him with that unhidden curiosity and the younger man had the desire to stay in the car and talk to the no-longer-stranger for hours until the crack of the dawn. If only that was possible.

"You should go in, brat. Even if your mom lets you live by yourself—"

_Lets_. Eren couldn't ignore the fact that Levi addressed his mom in a present tense and before he knew it, his mouth was already moving before his brain could even process what he just said.

"My mom can't do that anymore. She's dead."

Tension that wasn't present before between them was now hanging in the thin space of air around them. The stillness was unnerving and the younger man regretted that he opened his mouth. He didn't know what prompted him to tell Levi something so personal, and it scared him because he _wanted_ to tell him everything. He wanted to make Levi that special person.

"No, she's not," Levi said softly, breaking the entrapping silence in the car. "Isn't she still alive in your heart, Eren?"

Eren was surprised at his name coming from the lips of the man who cast a mysterious spell on him. He suddenly wanted to cry. Nobody ever asked him that question or even conjectured up that idea...not in a really long time. Levi seemed to give him unexpected things since the day they met and at that point, Eren realized it.

He grasped the possibility that he might fall in love with Mr. Stranger. Upon the realization, instead of the usual blush that would creep onto his cheeks, it was fear that gripped his heart and made it difficult to breathe.

"I-I have to go," the brunet said, breaking the spell. He was scrambling to get out of the car, clumsily trying to remove his seatbelt. He heard a sigh from Levi and the black-haired man removed his seatbelt and leaned over to Eren to take off his.

"I'm sorry, if I said something that offended you," the man apologized and Eren halted in his futile efforts in removing the damn thing off him to look at Levi.

"Why are you apologizing? I-It's just me. It was... I'm just fucking confused," he admitted with bitterness in his tone. He ran a hand through his hair, showing his growing frustration. What was it that confused him? What was it that was making his head pound with foreboding thoughts?

It was always like that whenever he was trying to remember his mom. And now...

"What?" Levi asked, not bothering to mask his own confusion. He successfully removed the offending thing off Eren but the younger man did not attempt to get out this time around.

"I got dumped because of a dare. My best friend wants to pamper me and she wants me to live with her and her family. I'm grateful but I feel like I need to do _something_. Then, you," Eren turned his gaze on Levi to emphasize his point and continued, "_you_ happened. Like, every time I'm with you I feel like... like I get ran over by a bus."

The gray-eyed man rolled his eyes at him and said, "Speak in something I can comprehend. Because I will assume that my presence instantly kills you every time."

"Exactly," the brunet said, which further deepened the furrow between Levi's eyebrows. "I mean, I feel like I'm... invisible. I've been living my life the same way since five years ago, then when you came, it's been turned upside down. And I feel like..._something_ is gonna happen."

"We've met _three _times. And all of them are coincidental, brat," the shorter man pointed out, oblivious as to what his statement could mean.

Eren just looked at him and Levi, not understanding what point he was making, simply stared back. After a minute of a heated staring contest, Eren shrugged and that was when Levi caught on.

"I can't fucking believe it. Of course, a crybaby like you—"

"HEY!"

"—believes in Fate. Well, I'll tell you what."

"...What?"

"I don't believe in that magical shit. I believe in opportunities and chances, but not in myth—"

"OKAY! Geez, forget it."

"—No, because I don't think you understand, brat."

"Stop calling me that..."

"I didn't fucking believe it until I fucking met you and saw your goddamned beautiful eyes."

That final statement stopped Eren in what-in-the-seven-hells he was saying, making his mouth open comically. His eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets and he swallowed the thick lump in his throat. He saw Levi's neck turning red, and that said a lot about a man whose skin was comparable to the snow.

"Go now before I really ravish you here in this car," Levi said, voice was husky enough to send shivers down Eren's spine and it made him snap forward and clutter out of the silver vehicle. Once he was out though, his feet remained rooted on the ground like he was waiting for Levi to say something else, because it looked like his conversational skills were impaired at the moment.

The gray-eyed man didn't fail and his words flowed through those pink lips.

"You're welcome to run away, but I promise I'll be on your fucking trail because I don't want to miss my chances. Goodnight, brat."

If it was possible, the deep shade of red on Eren's face further brightened like a color of a ripe tomato.

"Wait, c'mere," Levi suddenly interjected and the younger male couldn't help but comply, as if he was under a powerful compulsion. He peeked inside the car through the rolled-down window, his head was poking inside and he was averting his eyes from the man who was causing him to have butterflies in his stomach.

"You're always welcome to call me when you feel like you're having a shitty day," Levi stated. At that statement, Eren properly looked at him and their eyes locked together until he processed what was just said.

"Huh?"

"Tsk. Are you shitting me, brat? You haven't seen my name in your contacts, have you?" Disbelief was clearly in his voice and Eren took out his unscratched phone from his jacket's pocket. Scrolling down his list, he unquestionably saw the name "Levi" and he felt stupid for not even bothering to check any changes in his data.

"You didn't change anything else, did you?" he asked, unsure if he really should be asking that question when the man was already generous enough to do everything for him; buy him a mad expensive phone and transfer what needs to be transferred.

"No."

"Okay."

"Well? Say your piece now."

Uh. Eren clearly didn't know what to say, but he remembered his manners and said, "Thank you for driving me home."

Levi didn't immediately reply to that but he said, "I wasn't talking about that, but you're welcome."

"Wait. What do you mean, then?!"

"Not telling you."

Eren felt a little bold and curious so he opened the car door and let half of his body inside. He had the urge to tease the older male who seemed arrogant enough to leave Eren confused and unanswered in their every little encounter. So he did what he thought of.

The brunet leaned closer to that flawless face of Levi and his nose caught a whiff of vanilla scent with a mix of a manly smell, before he rubbed his nose gently to the lobe of Levi's ear. He felt him shudder and it fueled Eren's desire to venture the effects he had on the man.

"If it's fate, I have no complaints," Eren whispered, tone was low and seductive in Levi's ears. His companion let out a low and almost-inconspicuous growl, but Eren heard it loud and clear.

His desires. His affection. And his growing impatience.

And then he went inside the apartment in a blinding speed, refusing to let Levi catch him.

For the first time, he felt like he was up high in the sky with blood drumming in his ears and his heart free to throb for someone. It was intoxicating. Breathtaking.

That feeling didn't last, though, as Eren's eyes fell upon his open laptop.

"SHIT! MY ESSAY!"

Unbeknownst to him, Levi was still outside of his apartment, looking at the now-lit window and thinking of how this day brought them together again. For _the third time._

"That brat will be the death of me," he mumbled in surrender and he finally sped away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews are my side-dish here. And I hope you fuel my appetite for my stories XD See ya~ Stay tuned!  
>-<em>CrimsonHazelEyes <em>(Wow, this penname is too long...and really old).


	4. Home Cooked Meal

**I don't own SnK**

* * *

><p><em>It hurt because it mattered.<br>-John Green_

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Four: Home Cooked Meal~<strong>

_"Eren."_

_Those light brown eyes had the spark of kindness in them, and he felt comforted upon gazing those orbs. _

_"Come here. Let me give you a hug."_

_Her black hair fell past her shoulders, and there was an affectionate smile presented on her lips. Happiness overflowed from her whole being, and he couldn't help but reach out his arms and wrap them around her shoulders. _

_"Mom."_

_"Mhm. I love you, Eren. Always and forever."_

"Mom."

Eren's sea-green eyes snapped open and the white ceiling came into his view. No smiling face of her mother. No wrinkles around her eyes when she tried to envelop him in her warmth. He sat up on his bed, unaware that there were droplets of porcelain tears running down on his cheeks. His eyes fell on the picture frame by his bedside table.

It was a photo taken after he got into high school. He had an arm slung around his mother's shoulders and she was holding onto him by his waist. Bliss was displayed by their big smiles. It made Eren become aware of the lack of warmth in his apartment; he couldn't even call it his home.

The clock said that it was just seven in the morning, but there was probably no way that Eren could fall back asleep now. So he got out of his bed and put a dark green hoodie on; he would always sleep without a shirt on and going naked outside in the middle of April would only result to the common cold. He spent a few minutes in his bathroom before leaving his empty dwelling.

A good jog would be the best distraction as of now.

The neighborhood didn't change since he moved to the apartment complex two years ago; Marco's house was still down the block, the granny who kept swatting at the invisible bugs was already up, the children who usually played in the streets or went out to the park, were still asleep—Eren remembered them them all, the people outside his lonely world.

"Hey, Eren!" He heard a familiar voice called out to him as he jogged past a light blue house. He strode backwards until the same freckled guy came into his view.

"Hey, Marco. Up so early?" he greeted him, trying to sound upbeat.

"Uh, actually I'm just about to sleep. Stayed up to do some work like, Shadis just _loves_ to torture us." Marco yawned, bending his neck to crack it.

"Tell me about it. I had to stay until five in the morning just for one essay." Oh, how he _loved_ college. Majoring in art still wouldn't let him escape those bothersome alternative classes.

"Oh, that one from few days ago?"

"Yup."

"That was hell."

"Uh-huh."

"Good thing we don't have any assignments the following week, 'cause I really wanna work on my painting. Have you thought of what do you wanna do yet?"

Eren shook his head and said, "I'll try to find some inspiration, I guess. I don't wanna hand in some shitty artwork."

"Shitty artwork? Are you kidding me, Jaeger?! You got a spot in the gallery last month!"

"M-Mhm, well." He really wasn't the type of a person to boast about his work since he merely enjoyed being on the sidelines and watching people wonder about his art. He couldn't possibly tell them what was going on in his head—they would probably have a heart attack.

Marco yawned again and Eren told him to go inside and sleep. The other man didn't complain and he bid Eren goodbye before his wooden door shut close. And once again, there was peace and quiet surrounding Eren. He resumed his activity, passing by the park nearby and heading towards the street of where he worked at. Mike's Bakery was now open since it was already eight, and he really wanted to go grab some cheese-strawberry-filled croissant before he head towards the cafe across the street. It suddenly reminded him of a certain gray-eyed man.

"Hey, Eren. You're up so early," Mike greeted him. The sweet smell of bread and other available pastries filled Eren's nostrils and he wanted to sit down and just inhale the intoxicating smell. But he had to stay awake, because he needed to find this so-called-inspiration for his assignment.

He scratched his head, feeling icky when his hand came in contact with the sweat plastered on his dark fringes. He then said, "Bad dreams. And need to find some kind of an inspiration for my art."

"You always do that, don't you? Last time, you made a drawing of this bakery. I hope you'll show me what's gonna be your next subject," the older man said. The green-eyed man couldn't help but smile because Mike had been so nice to him, even before he started working here.

"Sure. Oh for work, I'll probably be available tomorrow afternoon so I'll come in here," he informed him.

"That's fine. Customers usually come in before ten and in the afternoon."

Mike handed him his bread and Eren happily took it. He paid Mike as he took his first bite, groaning at the usual buttery taste that he loved. The sweetness of the strawberry with the cheese just rightly balanced the bread. Oh, how he would love to have this every morning.

"I'm gonna get my coffee across the street. See ya." Eren gave a wave as he finished his last bite and Mike returned his gesture with a small smile on his face.

Eren jogged across the street, glad that there were only a couple of cars passing by. He pulled the door of the cafe open and he suddenly remembered that this was one of the places where he accidentally encountered Levi. There was something special with those meetings and it made Eren blush upon recalling them. He went inside and was about to go to the counter when he saw one of his friends. Well, douchebag friends, apparently.

It was Reiner. The sight of the blond-haired guy reminded Eren of what Jean told him—that it was Reiner who dared him to break up with him. He was about to turn his heels away, but the blonde shit just had to call out to him so casually that it made Eren's eyes narrow in anger.

"Eren! Hey! Aren't you gonna buy something?"

He had no choice but to turn back. He couldn't possibly continue his walking out of the shop because that would just prove that he was running away. And Eren didn't want that. He had to show that he was no guy who they could just toss around for their mere _games_.

"Coffee. Two creamers and two sugars," the green-eyed man coldly told the cashier.

"Coming right up. $3.59, please." He gave him the money and got back his change, and the brunet thought Reiner wouldn't bother to say anything. But he was wrong. So wrong and he wanted to punch the blond dude for it.

"Hey. Y-You see, Jean and I talked yesterday. He was so mad, like dude, he was furious. And I'm so fucking sorry about what happened—"

Eren cut him off, "I don't care. Just give me my damn coffee."

"Oh my god, Eren. You don't understand. Jean, he—"

"Look," the brunet snapped, "I DO understand that he was a fucking egoistic bastard and that it was you who gave that shitty dare. So don't tell me that I DON'T fucking understand. I DO understand that it was a mutual break-up."

The fact that he just had an outburst should've made him at least a bit frightened because Reiner was like, twice his size. The blond-haired guy was tall and muscular; Eren wouldn't stand a chance against him. However, the big man merely shook his head like he was saying 'such a waste' and Eren was about to flip his shit but stopped when the #1 person in his I-don't-want-to-see list just came in through the effin' door.

"Oh god. What the hell," he grumbled incredulously under his breath as his eyes met Jean's surprised light brown eyes. Reiner, the supposedly-huge guy made an audible squeak and immediately went to work for Eren's coffee.

The silence in the cafe was already deafening and now, the tension was up high and thick enough to be slashed by a knife. Eren wanted nothing but to get out of the hellhole.

"Eren," Jean uttered softly, and the said person couldn't bear to look at him any longer.

"Is my coffee done?" he gritted out between his teeth, ignoring the ashbrown-haired man behind him. Reiner responded with a stuttered 'o-one sec' and all the brunet could do was to impatiently tap his sneaker on the polished floor. He heard steps and he knew that Jean was walking closer to him.

"H-How are you?" the poor guy stammered.

Eren closed his eyes. _I decided to stop being a dick to him. __C'mon!_ He turned around, and the other man were mildly surprised that he unconsciously backed away. He probably thought that Eren would lash out to him. He couldn't blame him since he could be an arse when he was driven with anger.

"Sorry. And I'm fine," he responded with an edge on his voice. Well, it was certainly hard to get rid of his remaining animosity towards his ex-boyfriend. On the other hand, Jean's face lit up like a freaking Christmas tree, about to open his mouth, and Eren couldn't thank Reiner's timing enough.

"Your coffee, Eren." He handed him his coffee and the green-eyed student finally breathed out a sigh of relief because he could finally get out of that suffocating place. He really wasn't expecting that encounter—he was supposed to have a peaceful and an inspiring morning, like c'mon!

And as if his routine was not ruined enough, person #1 on his I-wanna-see-list came through the door. Like, what the hell?!

Levi decided to make an appearance just when he was about to walk towards the exit passageway of his hellhole. Well, couldn't this day get any worse?

The brunet locked eyes with the shorter man as the latter made his way inside the cafe. Eren couldn't move from his spot and he was painfully aware that Jean and Reiner behind him were boring holes on his back. Levi continued to stroll towards him before he completely stopped right _in front _of him.

The unmoving young man started making faces and signals using his eyes to Levi and the older man either didn't get his signs, _or_ he was totally teasing him.

"Well, how are you, _Eren_?" he asked ever-so-sweetly that Eren's knees went soft at the sound of his name rolling on his tongue.

"H-Hi, Levi. I... I was just jogging and getting my early breakfast," he stuttered dumbly, his mind clicking at the difference between his response to Jean and to the person in front of him now.

"Mhm," Levi turned to Reiner, eyes swiping to the cashier's face and to the long-faced guy before saying, "Can I get an espresso here?"

Reiner was confused, following the order anyway, and Jean's eyes were narrowing into slits, considering the situation at hand. Eren knew that he wasn't the brightest bulb but there was that fact that the guy was pursuing law and was actually one of the best students; so it would be no wonder if he figured out that something was going on between him and Levi.

"Well, Eren, _dear,_ you should definitely tell me when you feel like doing something. You know that my name is still under your contacts, _right_?" Levi stated so calmly, but his smirk told a different story. Yeah, that expression was sexy as hell but Eren was flabbergasted as to how the older male was using freaking endearment to him right now. He was _totally _teasing him! He didn't fail to catch the underlying threat of his last question because it was true—Eren still hadn't gather up his courage to call Levi.

The brunet felt his phone digging in his ribs and he gingerly took it out, the pair of earphones that was still connected dropped on the floor and he clumsily tried to put it back in his hoodie pocket.

"Uh. I'll keep that in mind," Eren said softly and he whispered to the gray-eyed man, "But why are you here?!"

"Getting my coffee," the other answered plainly and as if to prove his point, Reiner gave his cup of espresso and paid him. He casually strode back to Eren and _of course_, Jean just had to say something.

"...Are you his friend?" The direction was directly to Levi and Eren cursed his timing.

"...You could say that," the shorter male replied.

_What's up with the pause anyway?!_

"I've known Eren since high school, and I don't know he'd ever mention having a friend like you," Jean stated, emphasizing the word 'friend' with some underlying tone.

"Jean—" Eren tried to interject but Levi beat him to it.

"Well, I certainly don't see why is this any of your business."

The brown-eyed guy looked a bit taken aback but regained his composure as he scrutinized Levi from head to toe, and Eren could practically hear his gears turning as he tried to find some comeback. His almost-constipated-look was the evidence of it.

"If you have nothing else to say then I'll take _my_ Eren since we have _a lot_ to discuss. Right, _dear?_" The green-eyed student didn't know what response to give to that so he let Levi grab his wrist to finally drag him away from the blasted place.

"Wait."

Jean's own hand shot up and wrapped itself around Eren's other hand—not his wrist, but his _hand_. It seemed a silly thing to think about but Eren could practically see electric sparks flying everywhere and a freaking thundercloud would've possibly manifest right above them. Blood rushed to his face and he could feel his heart hammering loudly against his chest. He didn't fail to see that Levi's wolfish glare was back and was fixed on Jean's own glare, which was one level feeble compared to the older male.

"Let him go," Jean ordered, eyebrows were pulled together as if concentrating his willpower not to stammer in front of his rival. Reiner had somehow disappeared through the backroom and Eren certainly realized that he was all alone in this now.

"Why would I?" Levi asked, also determined not to lose and to prove that, his grip tightened around Eren's. His silver eyes became stormy as they fell on Jean's hold around Eren's hand. Oh, he just did _not_...

"Because I am—"

"What? His lover? Last time I checked, some asshole ended things with Eren."

"What did you say?!"

"And it was because of a shitty dare. Really. That's _low_," the shorter man growled. A look of anger flashed across his face. And even if it was merely a glimpse, Eren was ten times scared of that expression than the one that he saw the first time they met each other.

With that last counter, Jean's grip loosened on Eren's until it dropped on his side. His head was downcast and the green-eyed lad couldn't see his face nor those familiar brown eyes. The shorter man took that opportunity to leave the cafe, pulling Eren alongside him and not stopping until they reached the silver Maserati. Levi told him to go inside and the brunet complied, not really wanting to stay there any longer. Once they were inside though, Levi was the one who broke their silence first.

"Was that your ex?"

The taller man just nodded. He couldn't tell Levi that guilt was clutching his heart as the image of the defeated figure of the ashbrown-haired guy kept flashing before his eyes. He didn't want to admit that he was too soft on almost everyone, that he couldn't bear to hold grudges.

That would make him look weak.

"Sorry."

It startled Eren to hear Levi apologize because he should be the one apologizing. Not him.

"The reason I pulled you away was because that horse-face was fucking irritating me. He had a vice grip on you even though you're not fucking his," the gray-eyed man admitted, bitterness in his voice.

The green-eyed man was surprised to hear that since he was not used to this side of Levi. Levi who always maintained his cool no matter what, was actually admitting that he was bothered by someone. Mind you, this was the same man who made him look like a crybaby in the amusement park.

Oh, how he kept going back to that day.

"Did you just call him horse-face?" A grin broke out on his face.

"Yeah, got a problem with that, brat?"

The brunet couldn't help but chuckle, but his eyes turned serious once again.

"I... wanna hear him out. But I don't think I'll get back with him anymore," Eren explained, gazing forward as Levi switched gears and proceeded to drive.

"You better not, brat." It was faint but Eren caught that statement from Levi and it made him red on the face.

"Why are you there anyway?" he asked, changing the topic.

It took a moment for the older male to respond and he said, "I like their coffee." Now, that was one thing they had in common.

"Me too," the younger man agreed, a grin making its way on his face.

"I didn't know you go on morning jogs."

Eren bashfully scratched his cheek and mumbled, "I still wanna be fit, you know."

"I thought you're like those weirdos who never gain weight no matter how much of a pig they are." Well, no-filtered Levi was certainly back.

"I'm not a weirdo, geez. I'm looking for an inspiration for my art, too."

"Oh? I don't think you'll find it in a pissed-filled neighborhood."

Eren face-palmed himself after he figured out what category Levi belonged to.

"You're one clean-freak, aren't you?" he asked, though it was unnecessary. He couldn't believe that he missed that detail about the black-haired man. Who wouldn't? Levi allowed himself to puke after a day at the amusement park and he also lent Eren his handkerchief.

Oh. Wait.

"Aren't you gonna take back your handkerchief? I washed it, you know," he told him. Something clicked in his mind and he thought, _Oh wow. I should've figured by that time he rejected to take back his hanky. He would've burned the object, but I don't think he would've touched it to begin with._

His thoughts were broken when Levi answered, "Yeah. Pick it up from your place; I have nothing to do anyway."

It only took a few minutes before they arrived in front of Eren's apartment building, and as Levi cut off the engine, Eren finally realized what was going to happen. He had two delicate options: 1) he could just go get the handkerchief and make Levi wait for him to come out or 2) he could invite him inside. The lad was leaning towards the second option and by the heavens, how he knew what would be the consequences of that. However, he didn't want to be rude towards the certain man, especially since he already owed him many favors.

So he chose the most dangerous option.

They headed towards apartment 0845 and Eren introduced Levi to his place, shrugging off his sneakers and was about to tug off his hoodie when he remembered that he wasn't alone in the room, and that he had no shirt underneath. That was close.

"Do you even know how to clean your own place, brat? It's a wonder how haven't you suffocated yet with this amount of dust," the shorter man complained as he went inside the living room.

Oh, his clean-freak level was absolutely exceeding Eren's assumption.

"I'm only alone in the house so... I just clean what I see," he replied a little weakly.

Eren blinked, suddenly feeling something was odd—like oddly _small_. It was like his apartment was ten times narrower than before, letting him feel a bit ashamed in front of Levi. The older male paid no heed to it, though, as if he never noticed anything. The brunet came to the revelation that it was probably because his place wasn't really designed for another person besides from him.

He never thought of how lonely it was, until Levi walked in.

Mikasa and Armin had been there a couple of times but he rarely got that feeling of isolation or degradation because those two managed to keep him away from those thoughts. With Levi though...

It was like he was able to feel the need of a companion in the house, and he wondered why would he feel that way towards a man whom he had just known for a short span of two weeks.

"Aren't you even gonna serve some breakfast?" Levi demanded, his tone was obnoxiously laughable that it made Eren snicker a bit.

"Yes, yes. Would you like some ramen?"

The gray-eyed man's mouth dropped and his eyes glinted with some bloody scary intent. It was so out of the blue that Eren wondered what he had just said wrong.

"Have you been eating right, brat?"

"Eh?"

"Don't tell me... You've only eaten ramen...?

"Uh... sometimes I eat at the bakery or order Chinese food..."

"Oh for the love of—" Levi planted his face on his palm for a moment and then he looked at Eren and asked, "Kitchen. Where is it?"

The younger man timidly pointed to the direction of his kitchen, which was already visible so Levi probably just had the urge to be polite. His guest was quick to his refrigerator and the intimidating look on his face certainly intensified and he could feel chills on his spine as Levi's glare turned to him.

"Wh-What?"

"You don't have food."

"I-I have juice..."

"Hah?!"

"...And apples."

The shorter man strode towards him in three steps and Eren backed away towards his brown couch until his knees buckled and he fell on the cushioned object head-first.

"Ooof!"

"Dumbass, what are you doing? I'm taking you to the supermarket," Levi declared, dark aura enveloped him and Eren tried to sit up and defend himself. His guest was totally scaring him off; he gulped loudly and the next thing he knew, he was being pulled out of his living room and out of his apartment, towards that silver car of Mr. Clean Freak.

Why did he even think that his second option was dangerous?

They got to the grocery store in no time and Eren decided to keep his mouth since Levi had gone into papa-mode, or mama-mode if he were allowed to muse. Oh, he could feel that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>It was already eight in the evening. The day, without a doubt, had passed like a blur but for Eren, it felt like it was long enough to make him want to sleep forever.<p>

How did a simple encounter at the cafe became a day to spend with Levi, that—he didn't even know.

His supposedly-guest had practically dragged him in the grocery store, picking vegetables and meat and other necessities that Eren didn't find the need to buy (like a vacuum...). The worse was he certainly felt guilty because the money for all of that expenses came from the lawyer's card. The only thing that he paid for, with a great amount of force exerted, was the pizza they had for lunch.

Now...

_Why is Levi wearing an apron in front of the stove and cooking dinner?_

The fact that the apron that the older man was wearing had this rabbit design was supposed to be ridiculous, but Eren's thoughts were running wild. He thought of Levi's delicate hand on the spatula and a wine on the other. The way his ass was—

_Ah, shit. Stop it, Eren Jaeger._

He shook his head and was pulled back to reality, which was him sitting at the table with two plates already set and a couple of cups ready. The sight of it was very nostalgic and it made him recall his dream this morning.

His mom would usually wake up early in the morning to prepare breakfast for him, even if he already told her that he didn't like eating anything during that time of the day. She would scold him and tell him that it was supposed to be the important meal of the day, then he would eat his food anyway. His lunchbox was ready before he went to school, too, and he would give her a kiss on the cheek before he left the house. After school, he would help with the laundry and other household chores before doing his homework. His mom would then call out for him and tell him that the dinner was ready.

_"Eren. Come down and eat."_

"Eren. It's done. Now eat, brat."

Levi's voice broke his trance and he realized how directly he was staring at Levi who was standing in front of him with two plates of the delicious-looking steaks. He set them down on the table and Eren scrambled out of his seat to get some rice. As he scraped out some rice for him and for the older male, he felt like there was a lump in his throat that refused to go down. There was that squeezing feeling in his heart, too. He couldn't get rid of the ache and the more he thought about it, the more the tears in his eyes were threatening to spill.

He tried to compose himself and then he settled down on his seat, noticing that Levi was pouring some white wine for himself and giving Eren some apple cider.

"I'm legal, you know," he reminded him.

"I know, but you're still a brat. Already crying when you still haven't taste my food," the gray-eyed man retorted.

"I'm not!" the brunet quickly wiped away the invisible tears that haven't even fell yet. He suddenly felt exposed; it felt like Levi could see right through him and he didn't want him to see what turmoil was building inside him.

After admiring the pleasantly presented food right in front of him, he went to dig in. The taste of the steak burst in his mouth and made him hungry for more. He was unaware that Levi was staring at him the whole time, though there was that prickling sensation that he got.

"T-This is delicious! Totally different from any take-outs!" he exclaimed, a bright smile made its way on his face.

"It IS the best, you brat. Don't even compare my food with those fucking grease-filled take-outs."

He laughed. He couldn't help it. A companion in the house for the first time in like a year, and a home-cooked meal right in front of him. Those two things have been deprived of him ever since he decided to move out from the Ackerman's house. And ironically, another Ackerman was filling the space in.

A warmth spread from his mouth and to his whole body, and his chest felt like it would cave in because there were several swirling emotions that have been brought by his memories. One by one, tears escaped from his eyes but his smile never left its place.

"Is it that good that it's making you cry?" Levi asked, his voice had an edge of sarcasm but Eren saw through it. There was concern and gentleness on the usual indifferent mask of Levi, and Eren's cheeks turned pink a little.

"Mm. Y-yeah," he replied, silently sobbing and he watched as his tears fell on the table cloth.

There was silence that ensued afterwards, and the green-eyed lad was more than glad to have that because it calmed him down. After dinner, he went to his room and grabbed the familiar handkerchief that had been sitting on his desk for two weeks. He really did clean it after his second encounter with Levi, and that was the smartest idea he thought of since he knew now that the certain man didn't really tolerate dirt.

"Here," he handed him the said object and Levi looked up to him. They were standing in the middle of the hallway that led to the front door. The older man slowly took his possession back from Eren and he let himself become lost in those sea-green eyes.

"I'll...cook for you, again."

The younger man's mouth opened in surprise and he tried for any signs of just..._anything_ on the older man's face, but his stoic facade was already up. He rubbed the nape of his neck, embarrassed at their current situation.

"You don't have to—"

"I want to."

He searched those gray eyes again, trying to find the reason why would he go that far for him. A simple trick of fate wasn't enough and Eren knew that. One would have to start caring and it was hard to figure out things because Levi wasn't exactly the expressive type of a person.

"Why?" He breathed out.

The other man didn't hesitate one bit as he replied, "Because I care."

"Don't pamper me..."

"I'm not."

"No, you certainly—"

"I'm not. I'm not taking away your freedom, right? Treat it as bonus from the effin sky, you brat."

It was enough to make those emerald orbs water again, but the brunet held it in this time. Before his mind could process what he was doing, his body was already moving on its own accord and his arms were wrapping around Levi's shoulder.

"Ere—"

"J-Just a sec."

There was that warmth again, filling his chest with bliss and opening his mind to possibilities that could potentially change his life. His dream resurfaced in his mind—his mom's kind eyes brightened in happiness. He never felt that kind of warmth with anyone else in a long time, besides from his second family and his childhood friends.

_So how come Levi could give me this much comfort?_

Somehow, the idea of having Levi walk around in his apartment almost everyday with that silly apron didn't seem too bad.

And Eren said, "I think I just found my inspiration."

Levi couldn't help but let his fingers tug on the younger's shirt, slowly returning the warm embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sigh. I feel like crying for Eren as I'm writing this... But this is the start of their "budding" romance, don't cha think? :D Read and review~! Thank you! Anyone caught on 0845? XD  
>-CrimsonHazelEyes<strong>


	5. A Month's Worth of Tales

**I don't own SnK**

* * *

><p><em>"It's a funny thing about looking for things. If you hunt for a needle in a haystack you don't find it. If you don't give a darn whether you ever see the needle or not it runs into you the first time you lean against the stack."<br>-P.G. Wodehouse_

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Five: A Month's Worth of Tales~<strong>

"You have a lunchbox—a home cooked meal."

Armin's cerulean eyes were fixed on the tasty-looking beef with leafy vegetables on top of the white rice. Thank God Levi didn't decide to put Eren's food in an embarrassing plastic container, like he did a week ago when he handed him a hello-freaking-kitty lunchbox. The green-eyed student was almost afraid to open his alarming food package at the cafeteria.

"Is it... that surprising?" he asked, gingerly taking the beef between his chopsticks.

"Yes. Because you _never_ cooked, let alone know _how to_, Eren," his blond-haired friend bluntly stated. Oh, some trust he had in him.

They were at their usual hangout—the cafe across Mike's bakery—and Armin insisted to treat him to lunch but Eren obviously already had his share of food. Levi's home-cooked meal. The said man had fulfilled his promise and Eren could still remember the day he had gotten his first lunchbox from him.

And it was very important to note that the skies were dark and neither the crickets were awake that day.

"Here" was what Levi said as he shove a clothed-wrapped container to Eren, who just woke up as evident with the slight marks of his drool on his chin. The older man looked a bit repulsed at the sight of the younger one and he would have already left the apartment if the brunet hadn't stopped him.

"What time is it?" was what Eren asked dumbly, accepting the gift from the shorter man without really knowing what he was doing.

"6:30."

The teal-eyed man's eyes widened and his mouth gaped in shock as he exclaimed on top of his lungs, "WHAT?! WAIT. WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Levi glared at Eren for causing such commotion and they were both glad that no neighbor had the energy to actually yell at them or reprimand Eren for being a noisy brat. The narrowed gaze on the taller guy made him want to cower in fear, then his mind finally awoke and everything clicked together.

The older man was most likely going to work, with his black dress pants, a black suit jacket over a deep crimson button-up shirt. Two buttons were popped open, revealing that smooth, pale skin, his defined collarbones and that delicious curve of his neck, thanks to his Adam's apple. Teal orbs traveled higher, from that freshly-shaved lower part of his face to that perfect size of a nose and to those blue-tinged-gray eyes...staring at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Are you done undressing me with your eyes, brat?" Levi asked nonchalantly, though his silver eyes told a different story, a conspicuous amusement presented in them.

Blood rushing upwards, Eren's cheeks colored a good shade of tomato red, almost comparable to the lawyer's shirt, when he realized that he was indeed gawking. Trying to hide his embarrassment, he hid his red face behind the back of hand and averted his eyes from the shorter male.

He then remembered that he was carrying something, which he accepted while he was still half-asleep.

"What is this, Levi?" he asked, finally looking at the said person with curious eyes. Unbeknownst to him, those innocent eyes almost made Levi lose his ability to respond back, thinking of how he would love to kiss the younger's soft-looking skin around those caribbean eyes. The older male would punch himself first before he could admit that he was indeed having indecent thoughts about Eren.

"It's a lunchbox. I told you last night that I'll cook for you," he said under his breath, frustrated that this brat was making him say everything. However, the big smile that made its way to Eren's face completely washed away all his thoughts, warming his heart a bit.

"Th-Thank you!" the younger male stammered, hugging close the wrapped container.

That was a month ago, and Eren recently found out that Levi had been waking up at five in the bloody morning to cook for him. How did he find out? The green-eyed lad visited the lawyer at their law firm not too long ago and he got to chat with this brunette at the reception desk in the lobby when he looked for that certain man. The woman had this short cropped hair and she had the nicest smile and personality among the strangers that Eren had ever met. At first, when she heard that he was trying to get a hold of Levi, her jaw dropped in shock.

"Eh?! Co-Corporal Levi? Why are you looking for him?" she asked, a bit frantic and the brunet could only guess that the visitors that the certain black-haired man had gotten in the past was close to zero. And _Corporal Levi_? Seriously? Could this man get any more terrifyingly perfect?

Eren told her bashfully, "N-No particular reason. I just thought that maybe I could visit him."

"Are you his friend?" she asked, eyes were a bit manic and Eren didn't want an interrogation from her. Though, her question kinda raised a point in Eren's mind.

_What are we, really?_

"I-I guess," he replied hesitantly, scratching the back of his head.

"He comes in at seven in the morning on the dot and his lunch break starts at about one—"

"Did you just say SEVEN in the morning?!" Eren sputtered, gasping in shock.

_Doesn't that mean... that he's been waking up really_yyy_ early every other morning just to cook something for me?!_

"Uh. Yes. Why—"

"Brat?" And the younger man already knew whose voice it was before he turned 180 degrees and came face-to-face with his newly acquired-wife—

Wife_. Really, Eren? What the hell are you thinking?_

"What are you doing here?" Levi asked, one elegant eyebrow raised. He went up to the lady whom Eren was just talking to and told her, "Petra, I'll be taking my lunch break. Tell Gunther to send the files to me later."

"Yes, Corporal Levi!"

"I told you to stop calling me that," the older man hissed at the woman who just laughed like she wasn't affected at all. There was a twinge in Eren's heart that made him blink and shift his attention to looking at the glass windows around the firm. He was definitely_ not_ thinking of how there seemed to be a comfortable atmosphere between the two. Oh, he was certainly _not_ jealous.

He felt his wrist being grabbed in a strong grip and he let Levi take him away out of the lobby. Eren then noticed that they were still inside the building, but the lawyer was dragging him somewhere on the second level. Once they were outside of the elevator, the teal-eyed student was guided towards a patio-like place and he could assume that this was the hang-out area for those who either wanted to socialize _or_ get back some precious sleep lost in the midst of their working papers. The latter one seemed to be the frequent crisis.

"So, why are you here?" Levi asked him again once they settled down on the comfortable love seat.

Instead of answering, Eren had the urge to tease the older male and a slow, playful smile broke out on his face. Levi's eye twitched. But the younger man knew that he was _really_ gonna go through this hell rising revenge. Revenge for what? For making him jealous? Nope. Not at all.

"I heard your work starts _at seven_ in the morning. Does that mean that you wake up at like five, like a sweet wife you are, and cook—"

Needless to say, a bruised shin was what he got and he didn't get his cup of coffee, which Levi asked his assistant, Petra Ral, to bring for them. Oh, well. Those pink-tinged cheeks was worth the trouble and the damage.

"Earth to Eren!" Armin shouted, startling some nearby customers and receiving some weird looks.

The brunet blinked once and twice, until he finally asked, "What did you say?"

His childhood friend gave a sigh of exasperation and regarded him with those dead-fish-like eyes, which Eren could almost interpret as "You-really-are-hopeless."

"So you're okay with Jean, now? Friends again, I mean," Armin asked, tone was evidently concerned and Eren smiled to shake away his worries.

"Yeah. I mean, aside from our usual attempt to flush the other's head in the toilet—I mean, my attempt to flush _his _face in the toilet, I guess we're fine," he told him sincerely.

Armin made a snorting sound like an attempt to hide his laughter and Eren scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Well, I've heard that he's been visiting you in your class whenever he could. Are you sure you guys are _just_ friends? You didn't get back together without telling me or Mikasa, did you?" the blonde pressed on and Eren's mouth twitched into a frown.

"Yes. I'm sure pretty damn sure that it didn't happen, nor will it happen again, unless the horse-face got me bloody drunk and took advantage of me," he gritted out sarcastically, not liking where the topic was going. He was already remembering unwanted memories and it was hard to keep them at bay especially since Armin appeared to know something.

"I feel like this has something to do with your _wifey_."

"M-M-My _what_?!" Eren stuttered, cheeks reddening and he snapped his chopsticks together making a loud sound.

Oh, his friend was dead on.

The brunet recalled that _painful_ encounter from two weeks ago. He was in his painting class and Jean was indeed present in the room like a lost puppy, looking for its owner. Eren wasn't really in the mood to deal with him and he regretted apologizing for his rude actions towards that brown-eyed guy because the latter took that as a sign to continue pursuing Eren. Again.

_Like, seriously, who does that?_

That morning, the young man was clearly gonna ignore the poor attempts of Jean wooing him, getting a bit annoyed because every time he had painting class, he would see flowers or chocolates or sappy-ass love letters. At first, he accepted them in order to spare his suitor's feelings, but it got worse as the days passed on. Marco was giving him suggestive smiles and the others were clapping his back and were trying to tell him to just accept the other's feelings for him and go out with him.

Well, he doubted that they would still say that if they knew what that Jean did.

However, that day he was really gonna tell him off. Until they got interrupted. The thing was, in their class there were no rules if you had the incentive and the actually physical effort and motivation to do your work. So, when a certain vertically-challenged, gray-eyed man sauntered into the room like he owned that blasted place, Eren was ready to explode.

A neatly-packed lunchbox was dropped on his drafting desk and those teal eyes went wide in shock. _What the actual _fuck_ is he doing here?! _His mouth opened and closed like an effin' fish, unable to formulate a some kind of an explanation to the sudden appearance of Levi oh-Lord Ackerman.

"You _clearly_ didn't see my text to you, didn't you? And close your goddamned mouth, you look stupid." Oh, how Eren _loved_ this no-filter Levi.

"W-W-Why are you here?!"

"To drop this off, brat," he simply answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, it probably was, at the moment. And the younger man completely forgot that Jean Oh-Shit Kirstein was next to him. That was, until the damn idiot freaking opened his mouth.

"You're that guy from the coffee shop," the ash brown-haired guy said, eyes were narrowing and scrutinizing the older man from head to toe.

"Ah, the horse-faced guy."

Silence.

A clanking sound of a fallen paintbrush bounced onto the walls of the room. A sharp intake of breath followed.

_HOLY SHIT. HE'S BLUNT._

Jean's face darkened and his mouth opened in anger, then he raised his hand as if to grab Levi by his freshly-cleaned (Oh, Eren knew this, alright) collar. That was when the person in-between snapped out of his trance and stepped out.

And apparently, there was no need for that because a screech from a certain redhead from outside tore the tense atmosphere.

"LEVI~! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR ME!" Hanji came into the room screaming with the usual grin on her face. She spotted Eren and she dashed towards him to give him a bone-crushing hug, something he should and would've dodged if he wasn't preoccupied by _those_ two.

"EREN~!"

"H-H-Hanji! I-I'm choking!" He gasped out and the woman let him go, muttering a sorry. Levi had somehow kicked her out of the way, and by that, he meant out of Eren's space.

"Aren't you a bit too old to be Eren's friend?" Jean suddenly asked, not backing down. Nope, not one bit. He was totally disregarding all the distractions around him, which had probably took a great effort to do.

"Aren't you a bit of a shit-face to be his friend?" Levi countered with that impassive expression on his face, but his eyes glittered with something Eren would want to avoid.

"I'm not _just_ his friend. We have history. And I'm asking him out."

"Well, sorry to disappoint but we're practically married since I've been cooking lunches for him," the gray-eyed man bluntly said.

Eren had died there. With face and ears burning, he slumped on his seat, face slammed on the desk and covered with his arms, in defeat. He begrudgingly muttered, "Do whatever you want."

"HAH?! Wait! EREN! YOU TOLD ME YOU'RE JUST FRIENDS!" Jean exclaimed indignantly.

"'Friends' my ass," Levi snorted, eyes glaring at the other man.

"Shut up, old man!"

"Quit your yapping, you grass-eating-motherfucking-herbivore. Your immaturity is the reason why you got dumped."

"OOOOOHHHHHH! Shots fired," Hanji commented on the sidelines, resorting to patting Eren's head like she was saying, "Oh, I feel bad for you, having to deal with these two hard-headed idiots."

_Rivals. Oh, Eren, you're so damn lucky. _It was already obvious as to what his other classmates were thinking, and the brunet could've sworn that someone did say it out loud.

That was the reason why Eren dreaded going to his painting class now, and he even considered dropping the damned class just to get away from Jean who was now as pestering as ever. He shot him down every single time since that accursed morning for he couldn't figure out anymore if Jean was really being serious about him or if it was his effort of trying to defend his pride after seeing Levi. Men and their egos.

However, in the midst of the craziness and turbulence around him, the young man confirmed something.

And Eren Jaeger could now honestly admit to himself that he was unequivocally captivated by Levi Ackerman. Without a doubt.

"So... this Levi, who is he?" Armin suddenly asked, pulling Eren's head out of his thoughts.

"H-HUH?!" he stammered, swallowing what was in his mouth down to his throat without knowing it, so he ended up choking. Armin handed him a bottle of water and the brunet quickly gulped down the liquid.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," he replied, setting down the water bottle on the table. He closed the lid of his lunchbox, calming down and smoothing his shirt away. Somewhere on the back of his mind, he was happy to note he was able to finish his meal like he always did. Wasting food was also one on his dislike-list.

"Look, Eren," Armin paused to propped his arms on the table and his innocent blue eyes were placed on Eren's wandering ones before he continued, "I'm just concerned. I heard from some rumors that Levi is an older man, who is apparently "so hot he could melt my ice cubes". Hey, I'm just quoting what they said to me. Stop glaring!"

"Okay. Okay. I'll tell you everything, but promise me one thing," he said, eyes pleading and tone was serious now.

Armin nodded his head for him to go on and the green-eyed lad said, "Do not tell Mikasa about this. I will tell her later, but not now."

His friend's mouth opened, then closed like he was contemplating about what to say next. Armin was the most rational one among Eren's friends and the most intelligent one, so it was no wonder if he already figured everything out at that point.

His assumption was further confirmed when his childhood friend said, "It's your place to tell her so my lips are sealed. I also don't want to see her get hurt."

Eyes softening, Eren looked down. He would hate to receive the sad gaze that Mikasa would surely give him if she were to find out that the brunet could only love her as his sister. Or the now-established fact that he was indeed attracted to a certain lawyer.

He told Armin everything then, from the moment he broke up with Jean to the point where Levi started making him lunches. However, he did not dare say what feelings he had for the certain gray-eyed man out loud.

"I'm happy for you, Eren. I feel like he's that someone who can balance out the brattiness in you," Armin told him, tone was playful, and he was chuckling.

"Thank you very much, Armin. Why do I have a feeling you're not on my side? Huh?"

"Don't blame me. It's true that you really need some taking care of."

"I'm 22. I have a job. I'm not broke; not yet anyway. I have my own apartment. I'm perfectly fine living alone," Eren defended himself.

"So_ooo_ it's okay even if Levi stops cooking for you?" his blond-haired friend teased, and the other's mouth ran quickly before he stopped himself.

"Of course not."

"HAH! See?" The blue-eyed young man laughed.

"O-Okay! Maybe besides from the cooking part." The brunet rolled his eyes, but his lips tugged upwards in a lopsided grin. He then continued, "But, you gotta congratulate me."

"For what?"

"Lower East Side Art Gallery. That's where my art—"

Eren didn't even finish his sentence because his best friend was already hugging the life out of him over the table. He smiled, nonetheless, and returned the hug with equal enthusiasm.

"I'm so happy for you! I feel like I'm more excited than you are!" Armin exclaimed, pulling back and beaming at his friend. Eren threw his head back a bit and laughed.

"Are you gonna visit the gallery? When did they put your work there?"

"Mhm. Three days ago. And yes, I'm planning to go to the gallery show tomorrow with..." The green-eyed lad blushed a bit, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

"With Levi?" Armin smiled playfully, poking Eren's arm.

"Y-Yeah," he replied.

"Have fun! And you know, you gotta introduce him to me sometime. I gotta know if he's fit to be your lover."

The blush on Eren's face deepened and he stammered, "H-He's not my lover! Geez."

And thus, his mind got wrapped around that one question again. _What are we, really?_

_"_Not yet, anyway," Armin murmured softly.

* * *

><p>The art gallery in the city had this simplicity that shouldn't be overlooked, because those white walls looked like they were part of a whole artistic work as they hugged the paintings hanging on them. Eren's caribbean eyes swept from one artwork to another and he wasn't regretting going there at all.<p>

"This is like a maze. Where is your artwork?" Levi asked him, standing next to him as they both examined the art before them. It was oil on canvas; the green forest was presented in shades of verdant color and a giant eagle was placed in the middle, like the viewers were supposed look at the scene below from the creature's perspective.

It was fairly vague for normal onlookers, yet Eren knew what the artist's theme was. _Freedom._

"I think it's on the other side. Let's go," the brunet replied, nodding his head to his left side. He tore his gaze away from the artwork and spun on his heels to the other direction. Levi was right behind him and when they arrived at their destination, they saw a good amount of people admiring a painting on a large canvas displayed in the center of the hall.

Eren halted on his tracks and he heard Levi's breath hitched on his throat. Together, they stared at the object right in front of their eyes. The green-eyed young man could still remember the day he started his painting. And that was the day when Levi began filling in the void in his life.

It was an abstract depiction of various vibrant colors enveloped in black, and on the right side of the portrait was the side profile of Levi. His features were sharpened with strokes of the paintbrush, and his silver eyes seemed to glow in that darkness, determination and bravery were presented on them. A brown jacket hung on the raven-haired man's shoulders, and a green cape-like coat was fully presented to the viewers. A pair of wings, interweaved together, was displayed on the coat; one wing was painted midnight blue, and the other was a contrasting white.

It was—

"Amazing," Levi breathed out next to him. Eren sharply turned to the older man whose eyes seemed to spark and brighten every moment and then.

"_Jiyuu no Tsubasa_. Wings of Freedom. It is literally pulled out of this vivid dream I had more than once. I thought it fits you," the younger man said. He continued to gaze on Levi, watching his reactions changing fast, something that he thought he wouldn't be able to witness in his lifetime.

"I'm speechless," the gray-eyed man admitted, a small smirk tugged one side of his lips upwards.

"I told you, I found my inspiration," the brunet smiled. The shorter man turned his head to meet Eren's eyes and that smirk grew a bit more playful.

"So how'd you paint this without a model?" he asked. That question made the teal-eyed man blush. As if he could admit that he already got Levi's features memorized in his mind, even with his eyes closed.

Thankfully, they were interrupted before the gray-eyed man could continue to poke fun on Eren. Dot Pixis was a bald-headed old man who happened to be Eren's art professor. He was also the head of the staff in the Art Department, and he was really fond of the student's artwork.

"Eren! Glad to see that you've made it. I knew that you're gonna make it big!" the old man said, clapping the Eren's back. The young man scratched his cheek modestly.

"Thank you for giving my artwork a chance, Mr. Pixis," the brunet said politely.

"Don't thank me. This is happening because you really do have talent," Pixis told him, smiling broadly. He must have had noticed Levi because his eyes turned on him and he asked, "Are you Mr. Jaeger's friend?"

"Yes," the other man simply replied.

"Isn't he a wonderful artist—Wait, are you—" the bald man trailed off and narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing Levi's face and switching his eyes from the man to Eren's painting.

"I see," Pixis merely said, smiling at Eren and Levi. "Well, then. Enjoy your visit here and Eren, you must watch out for buyers since I've been asked by one or two people if they could buy your artwork."

"I-I'm not planning on selling it, though," the green-eyed lad said.

"Yes, I know," the old man nodded, as if understanding his reason for turning the buyers down. "I'll be going now. I have to finish some work back in the university. Goodnight, gentlemen."

"Goodnight, Mr. Pixis," Eren bid goodbye. Levi nodded in acknowledgement and the couple were once again on their own.

"Are you ready to leave? Should we go get dinner?"

The brunet swiveled around and blinked at Levi before asking, "Where are we gonna eat? AND I refuse being treated to a meal. I have my own money, thank you very much."

"Geez. Just treat this as a congratulatory gift," the older man said, holding back the other thought, _And as a thank you gift for letting me become a part of your fucking fantastic art._

The younger man seemed to contemplate his options and circumstances at hand and he decided that maybe this one time he would make an exception. And thus, he agreed and they started to leave when a voice spoke, something that only Eren's ears had caught.

"Eren Jaeger. Another Jaeger proving to be an extraordinary man."

He turned around, intrigued and wanting to see if it was someone he knew. He did say about "another" Jaeger and Eren could surely count the few people who knew about him and his family. His teal eyes landed on a man, whose age could be in the 40s, wearing a black bowler hat. He was wearing what looked like an expensive suit and he had his hand in his pocket, eyes were fixed on the label of Eren's artwork.

"Oi, brat. Are you coming or not?" Levi called out, pulling Eren out of his curious stare. However, he didn't fail to commit in his memory that look that the man gave him before he left.

_That_ look that flickered in victorious recognition which was followed by a knowing smile that seemed to say: _Found you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whooops. I was contemplating whether to cut this off here or not, but I figured that the next chapter should be mad special :D It's gonna be Levi and Eren fluff next~! By the way, do not forget that this story falls under suspense :P Thank for reading and drop by a review~**

**-CrimsonHazelEyes**


	6. Getting to Know You

**I don't own SnK or the other movie names about to be mentioned**

* * *

><p><em>"Dreams are true while they last, and do we not live in dreams?"<br>-Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Six: Getting To Know You~<strong>

The green-eyed lad had practically anchored himself on the ground as Levi proceeded to drag him inside of a five-star, fancy-ass restaurant. The shorter man interpreted that as his not liking the place and asked him if he wanted to go somewhere else. Eren didn't want to act spoiled so he admitted that he was afraid of seeing the bills after their meal. And thus, Levi took him inside the second time, with little resistance from the artist.

The raven-haired man managed to convince the Eren that he deserved to eat a lot that night so he ended up ordering this humongous dish of chicken carbonara pasta. He also didn't let him order anything alcoholic even though the man himself had ordered something fruity mixed with vodka. While eating, they talked about how Eren's classes were going and how Petra, along with the other SOS (Levi's Special Operation Squad) members, was dying to see him again. The brunet also mentioned about Armin and how his _dear_ friend wanted to see Levi.

"I see no problems in meeting your friends" was what he plainly told him.

"Did you get to talk with Mikasa and her family again...?" Eren trailed off. He wondered if the two Ackermans ever met up again after that awkward encounter last time he came over to their house.

"I don't visit them unless it's necessary," Levi told him.

"But it looks like Mr. Ackerman hadn't seen you in years. Wait, Hanji also mentioned that you just came back from Japan."

The black-haired man eyed him across the velvet-clothed table and he answered him, "It was a break from work. I travel quite a lot but I stayed in France the longest since it's my home."

Eren's caribbean eyes widened in interest and he bombarded Levi with questions.

"Really?! So, you're French? Can you speak French? Where did you live in France? Are both of your parents French? Or are you mixed?"

"Slow the fuck down, kid. I'm not running away," Levi grunted but amusement danced in his silver orbs as he met Eren's curious eyes.

With pink dusted on his cheeks, the brunet muttered, "S-Sorry. I was just wondering."

"Well, fire up one question at a time, maybe?" the shorter man sighed and sipped his drink. The younger's eyes lit up again and something tugged in Levi's chest that made him want to turn away from the brat before he could embarrass himself. He thought of downing his alcohol down quickly in hopes that the blush on his cheeks would be mistaken as him being influenced by the drink. He thought better of it since he would be the one behind the steering wheel later.

As if he could afford to put their lives in danger when the time they had spent together was_ barely_ enough.

And Eren was absolutely clueless to the fact that his interest in Levi's life had made the man a little happier than he allowed himself to be.

"Well," Levi cleared his throat and proceeded to speak again. "Yes, brat, I'm French and I am wholly capable of speaking my native language. My father was French and my mother was Asian. They died in a car accident and my uncle took me in."

"So-Sorry."

"It's been a long time so doesn't really affect me that much. And why the hell are you asking where did I live? Planning to stalk my old house, kid?" A smirk was plastered on the older male's face as he said this, making the "brat" across from him gasp.

"H-HAH?! What...No—I wasn't saying that!" Eren spluttered, his neck turning red.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"HEY! Really! I—"

"I lived in Lyon. Well, I still do, technically. I make sure to visit every year."

The brunet's ears perked up at that and the previous embarrassment was now forgotten. His mind was generating more questions for Levi but there was no need to voice them out because the latter continued talking about himself, something that Eren had always wanted to hear since the day he met him.

"I left France after I became a full-time lawyer, which was five or six years ago. I got to meet Hanji and Erwin; though, you haven't met Erwin yet but you will. I visited other countries, studying cases and gaining more experience about the field that I'm in. Then, I got transferred here permanently last year and I was surprised to see those two idiots again."

The stars in Eren's eyes were the evidence of how much he loved hearing tales about Levi's life. It had been more than a month since that faithful day at the amusement park, and yet it felt like it was the first time Levi had opened up to Eren.

"Wow," he breathed out, "I wish I could travel like that. I've always wanted to do that since I was a kid; I feel like I'll get more inspiration to do my art and learn a lot of things and get to meet people, _interesting_ people. Japanese culture is beautiful, then there's that scenery in France that I've always wanted to see." There was this dazzling wonder in Eren's voice that made Levi lean in and listen closely to the younger, but the table between them proved to be _hella _annoying.

"Did you ever visit Germany?" his companion asked him.

Eren nodded his head. "Actually, I used to live in Berlin with my parents but we decided to move here when I was five. We met Mikasa and her family because of my dad's job; he was a doctor. Then I went to school here and somehow forgot how to speak German. I know some phrases, though, because of my mom (he scratched his cheek shyly). Then, I met Armin and he became my best friends along with Mikasa. It was..." he suddenly faltered, turbulence of emotions passed through the glaze of his eyes in one swift moment. And Levi noticed it.

"...fun."

The gray-eyed man leaned back against his cushioned seat and he looked squarely at Eren, whose teal eyes were now wandering around. The young man thought that maybe he had somehow ruined the almost-perfect atmosphere between him and Levi, and he felt guilty for sounding like a pathetic person when this moment was supposed to be pleasantly romantic for the two of them.

_Ugh, did I really just think of "pleasantly romantic"?_

"Do you regret moving here?"

The brunet snapped his head towards Levi with widened eyes before he slowly replied, "No." The older man let out a small smile on his face and said something that threw away all of Eren's worries, making him smile appreciatively to the man in front of him.

"Good. Otherwise, we probably won't be having this dinner right now." The sentiment made the younger laugh—a genuine, carefree one—and it made Levi tugged his lips upward more in satisfaction.

"Do you wanna go home?"

There was a slight hesitation in Eren's eyes and the shorter male raised his eyebrow as if to gesture him to go on and say what he had in mind.

"I'd like to go somewhere else, if that's alright."

Levi huffed in mocked exasperation then turned to the young man across from him and said, "As if you'd have to ask, brat."

* * *

><p>And thus, Eren was now swiping his gaze from one cake to another. Mike's bakery was open, as he predicted, and the green-eyed lad was more than happy to skip around the familiar place and greet its owner before leaning down to the glass case, the only barrier that was preventing Eren from grabbing the pastries.<p>

"It's unusual for you to be here so late," Mike noted, putting down a ragged dish cloth on the counter. The young man knew that the shop was already closing (well, he worked there, so...) but he couldn't resist to go at 9:30 in the evening just to grab his favorite cake.

His teal eyes moved from the remaining few cakes and finally looked at the blonde-haired man.

"Y-You don't have the strawberry shortcake anymore...?" His voice cracked, holding in the whine that was threatening to bubble on the surface.

_This would mean that I dragged Levi here for nothing then..._

"Actually," Mike started, and the brunet's head lifted forward. The kind owner smiled slightly and disappeared to the kitchen. A heartbeat later, Levi swung the door open and he instantly looked at Eren.

"I thought you're not gonna be long?" he asked, though his tone wasn't impatient at all.

"I thought they still have it, but—"

"Here."

Eren glanced to where the baker suddenly appeared with a white box in his hand, and it took a massive amount of effort for the brunet not to jump over the counter.

"C-C-Captain!" he exclaimed excitedly as his boss gave him his favorite cake.

"For some reason, I thought I should spare one tonight. And what do you know, you actually came here, Eren. Looks like my hypersensitive nose isn't for nothing." Mike meant to joke around but his tired and drawled out voice didn't really reach the hilarity level, so Eren merely chuckled at the effort.

"Thank you, Cap!" The grin on Eren's face was so big that the older men in the place had to laugh (well, Levi let out a "pfft" sound). It was during that moment that the other two acknowledged each other's presence and the green-eyed lad hastily began to acquaint the two with each other. Well, he _tried _to, but Levi beat him to it.

"Mike Zacharius?"

The boss of the bakery grew rigid, almost unnoticeable but Eren caught it because he was near him. He never really knew what Mike's last name was and somehow the fact that Levi knew the man seemed a bit...foreboding. The lawyer stepped closer and the baker's face was suddenly expressionless, not that Mike was the expressive type but there was something troubling about it.

"Le-Levi? You know him? You two know each other?" Eren asked, eyebrows disappearing behind his chestnut fringes. The gray-eyed man was now next to Eren, a feet away from the counter, and he tugged the sleeve of the younger's light jacket.

"Have I met you before?" Mike asked, and his voice was full of utter confusion, though alert. His eyes examined Levi's and the two of them looked like they were sizing each other up, which made the air a bit suffocating because the tension was definitely building up in the close-spaced shop.

"What is an FBI agent doing in a place like this?" Levi asked, tone was hard and suspicious. His silver eyes glinted with something dangerous that made Eren grip the older man's hand.

Eren was beyond surprised; lips parted, eyes widening like saucers and head turned towards the man in question. Mike seemed to relax though, as if the question wasn't about him changing from that perilous worker to this harmless-looking owner of a bakery.

"So you've seen me before," he simply said.

"Yeah. Was it five years ago? I saw you with Erwin," Levi replied casually.

The smothering atmosphere gradually lifted off them and Eren could finally breathe again.

"I was in his team in an investigation that year. I apologize if I don't recall meeting you," the baker politely said.

"We didn't really meet each other. More like, I just saw you."

"Ah. That makes sense."

"So you're a baker now?" The shorter man raised an amused eyebrow.

"Yes, and it's quite more relaxing, taking a break from the everyday sleepless mess. Are you also a FBI agent like Mr. Smith?"

"No. I'm more of the type to corner a criminal in the court and defend the victim single-handedly."

"Ah. I see. A lawyer, then."

Eren listened to their conversation, shocked at the sudden revelation. He couldn't believe that his employer who gave him a job when he first moved to his apartment two years ago, was actually this bad-ass mystery-solver. Mike had been this older brother-like or father-like figure to him because he had been so kind to Eren, flexible with his work schedule and he let him do whatever he wanted in the bakery. Like that time when he decided to put some Christmas decoration last year and Mike just continued to bake in the kitchen. Then, there was that _one _time (he never tried this again) when he attempted to use the oven and it ended up spewing flames. Mike never got mad at him but he was critically alarmed and concerned about Eren's safety.

The brunet was so immersed in his own thoughts that he jumped when Levi said, "Thanks. And good night."

Mike bid them goodbye, too, and Eren was pulled inside the silver Maserati. Once settled in and his seatbelt was securely in place, the brunet started to open the lid of the box where his delicious dessert awaited but Levi flicked his hand away. He glanced up and was about to demand what was that for, when his teal eyes clashed with that promising glare.

"Do _not_ eat here. No matter how much fucking _adorable_ you are, I won't let you get any cream in this car."

The threat was there, alright. But Eren's head kept repeating that phrase "_fucking adorable_" and his blood rushed upwards, tainting his skin red up to the tips of his ears. He couldn't help the bubbling happiness inside him, cursing inwardly at the thought that a permanent blush would be on his face forever.

"Did you just say I'm _adorable_?" he asked teasingly despite the fact that he was embarrassed as hell. Those rose-tinged cheeks of Levi that came as result was definitely worth it.

"Shut up or I'll kick you out of this car."

Levi then changed gears and put his blinker on to get on the road, and all the while Eren's laughter bounced inside the car. It didn't take them a long time to reach their destination and upon seeing the exterior of his apartment, Eren frowned. He was enjoying his night so far and the thought of being separated by his now-favorite person was prickling his heart.

"Aren't you gonna go in?" the gray-eyed man asked indifferently.

The green-eyed man chewed his bottom lip.

"Stop that," Levi suddenly reprimanded him, tone was low and sharp. Eren let go of his lip.

"Stop what?" he asked, completely oblivious to the fact that he was the reason why Levi's thoughts started going wild in a matter of seconds.

"Nothing," the other replied, clicking his tongue and tearing his eyes away from the innocent brunet.

Eren took that opportunity to look at Levi and looking at his side profile made him remember of his artwork. The gray-eyed man really looked _so_ out of his league. Eren was just that clumsy young adult who was still in college and was honestly wondering how would he be able to support himself in the following years. The thought just made him feel bad about himself, wallowing in that self-pity that he created in a second. _Great going, Eren. _

"Hey," he softly called out, successfully achieving the goal of making the older man look at him with those fierce gray eyes he had.

"Mhm?"

"T-Thank you. I mean, that's... for coming with me tonight and the dinner and for the bakery and—" he stopped after he realized that he was rambling, the tips of his ears reddening shyly.

Levi's lips tugged upwards, truly a sight to behold since it wasn't often that the lawyer would let anyone read his expressions—a gentle one at that—and Eren indeed stared at him in awe.

"I think it's a privilege for the model to see the artist's artwork."

They laughed softly, slowly easing the remaining tension in the car and soothing Eren off his lousy thoughts.

"I really wouldn't have done it without you," he declared sincerely, earning a smirk from the raven-haired.

"Because I'm fucking awesome."

"Sure, you are," Eren rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay, though?" Levi suddenly asked, startling the brunet a bit.

He knew that the man was observant, considering that his job was also about reading other people, and Eren felt like he could honestly confide to him. However, he didn't want to rely on anyone; he'd been relying on his best friends and on Mikasa's family since he became an orphan and now Levi would without a doubt lend his shoulder whenever Eren needed it. The thought was comforting, warming his heart and taking away all his worries, but the fact that Levi was more than ready to offer anything to him was scary, too. What if they suddenly got separated? What if this attraction that he felt for him was merely a small infatuation bound to dissipate in no time? But what if he got too attached to him? Wouldn't it be hard to let go?

A flick on his forehead woke the brunet out of his reverie and a pair of scrunched-up eyebrows came into his sight.

"Are you sure your brain cells are not imploding thinking like that?" Levi deadpanned. The teal-eyed student shook his head slightly to get rid of his past thoughts. No, he wasn't going to think. He would just need to act impulsively if that was what his heart was telling him to do.

And that was what he did. He hugged Levi.

Eren could smell _Levi's _scent and he suddenly didn't care if the older male would punch him for being an affectionate and a spoiled brat. Right now, he needed a reassurance. He needed him.

"I ought to start charging you fees for hugs, you know," his companion told him, a teasing edge was in his tone. Nonetheless, the raven-haired man returned his embrace, patting Eren's head and and stroking the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. The brunet further buried his face on the crook of Levi's neck and the older man stiffened in place.

"You really need to get going. You have to get your ass up tomorrow morning," Levi warned, though his voice was almost seductively low, contradicting his threat.

"It's Sunday tomorrow. I can sleep whenever I want," Eren pointed out as a matter-of-fact.

Stillness in the car followed that statement and Levi slowly relaxed in Eren's arms. The younger man wanted nothing else but to feel the warmth of the body pressed against him, the faint smell of detergent (which was so Levi-like), and the smoothness of his skin as his nose brushed across Levi's collarbone. It made him shudder.

And Levi wanted nothing but for the time to stop.

Suddenly, Eren remembered the man from the gallery, jostling him away from the calm feeling that he was having. He pulled away from the embrace, finding that he had to forcibly pull every fiber in his body away because he seemed too attracted to Levi, apparently. There was that strange look on Levi's face when they put the existing distance between them, but he smoothed his expression back to his bland look.

Then, unexpected words echoed inside the interior of the car.

"Eren, can I kiss you?"

Eyes widening, the lad stammered, "W-W-What?!"

"Never mind."

"W-Wait!"

Eren grabbed Levi's wrist, successfully pulling the gray-eyed man towards him and shortening the distance between them, and when he became aware of this, he tried to pull back only to be jerked back and have something soft pressed upon his...

Left cheek.

"EH?!" He yelped and pulled back, the back of his head colliding with the car window. He muttered a pained 'ow' and attempted to rub the sore spot on his head. A soft chuckle snapped his attention back to the cunning shorter man, and he narrowed his eyes before pointing an accusing finger to the penetrator.

"Y-You-You kissed my cheek!"

That sexy smirk was back on Levi's face and he idly teased, "Why? Were you expecting _something else_?"

Eren's face flushed in indignation and embarrassment, and he literally could feel steam coming off his skin. _The_ question in his head was back, but he really didn't want to linger on that certain thought. Not when Levi was making fun of him. Again.

"Oi, your cake."

The brunet's eyes darted to the box he set down on the car floor and upon seeing that his feet were close together, one on either side of the object, to the point that they could squash his cake, he immediately parted his legs. An idea then came in his mind.

Green eyes met Levi's gray ones and Eren asked straightforwardly, "Do you want to go inside and eat the cake?"

Levi's eye twitched and the younger man thought that maybe he put on the wrong move, so he was about to apologize and say 'forget it' when the older male unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Let's go, then."

With pulse drumming against his ears, Eren enthusiastically followed.

* * *

><p>The ivory leather couch was for more than two people so they had space between each other as it dipped with Eren's weight. Levi was sitting on the opposite end and his eyes were fixed on the black screen of the plasma TV, which Mikasa's parents bought for Eren because his apartment was "too empty". Two plates were on the table, smudges of cream were on the side of one plate while the other was almost wiped clean. He really gotta hand it to Levi for being a clean-freak because apparently, he also hated wasting food.<p>

"D-Do you want to watch something?" the brunet asked nervously. He didn't know what was different this time; the lawyer had been in his house a couple of times before and it was to cook for him, so why did this situation feel a little more than nerve-wracking?

"What do you have?" Levi asked, as if he wasn't aware of the painful silence in the place aside from the constant hum of the refrigerator.

"Ehh... uhm..." he quickly went to the box of DVDs next to the TV stand and enumerated, "_Rush Hour, Fast & Furious, Conjuring, Legally Blonde_—"

He trailed off, realizing his mistake. _Ah, shit. _

Levi's lips threatened to tug upwards to a smirk, an elegant eyebrow disappeared behind his black fringes.

"_Legally Blonde_ sounds good."

"This...isn't just to tease me, right?"

"Depends. Did you buy that thinking of me as a lawyer, though, I'm not blond, or..."

"LEVI!"

The lawyer couldn't help but let his laughter escape from his lips. He didn't intend to break his composure, but the reaction that Eren gave him was more than he could ask for.

Eren was astonished. The lovely sound of Levi resonated inside his head like a broken radio. It wasn't everyday that he could see Levi expressing something else aside from his get-the-fuck-out-and-don't-talk-to-me look. Then, it hit Eren.

He really didn't know anything about Levi and he judged him as an intimidating man the first time they met. _Does he act like this around Hanji and his friend, Erwin? Does he only laugh and smile a lot around me? Does he have a lot of friends? Am I... special? _It was that moment when Eren suddenly made it his goal to make the older man laugh and smile whenever he was there. Maybe, he really could become special to him that way.

_If could hear that laugh everyday, then I don't think I mind embarrassing myself for him._

A DVD slid off from his grasp and it clattered on the ground.

Pause.

"I changed my mind. Let's watch that," Levi announced as his eyes landed on the rectangular plastic. Eren let out a laugh and he leaned on the balls of his feet as he put _White Chicks_ in his DVD player.

Hence, the entertaining night commenced. And Eren missed the count after Levi laughed the fifth time.

* * *

><p>Eren's consciousness came back to him as his nose got a whiff of something... delicious. He cautiously opened one eye and saw that he was still in his living room, then he finally decided to straighten up. With his mind slowly clearing, he realized that there was indeed a mouth-watering aroma inside his apartment.<p>

From his kitchen.

He let the blanket draped over him drop on his lap and he turned around, which was a bad idea because he audibly cracked some joints. He grasped that there was a numbing ache on his back and his neck, probably because he slept on his couch, a place where he wouldn't think of sleeping if he wanted a good night sleep. He stood up and he let last night's events swarm his brain. He was in the middle of processing everything when a voice spoke.

"Brat, you awake?"

Nonetheless, he almost got a whiplash as to how fast he turned his head towards the owner of that deep voice. He balled up the blanket he used and put it on the sofa before he quickly went to his kitchen.

He practically drooled at the sight. Omelette, sausages and fried rice were presented on the table and the brewed coffee was waiting to be poured into those two mugs. When was the last time he had a _real_ breakfast? Eren was glad that he picked up his grocery shopping from that time Levi lectured him about eating properly, otherwise there wouldn't be anything to cook at all. Which would probably piss off a certain short lawyer.

"I figured I should cook something for us. But I'm not letting you have a bite unless you wash up and get rid of that stinking morning breath."

The brunet looked up and was about to give Levi a bearhug but thought better of it. Giving the older man a surprise attack early in the morning would probably give him some bruised shin or worse... However, he didn't argue that he really needed to go to the bathroom first, but a question popped in his mind.

"Don't you have work?"

"It's Sunday," the gray-eyed man answered as if his reply would suffice. And it did.

"What time is it?" Eren asked, yawning at the end of his question. He stretched his arms, his long-sleeve shirt riding up, and he failed to notice those gray eyes flicking towards the exposed skin above the waistband of his cotton pants.

"E-Eight in the morning."

Eren blinked and looked sharply at Levi's face, which was now turned away from him.

_Did he just stutter?_

His eyes fell on that pink, bunny apron.

"That looks good on you," he commented playfully, a big smile on his face. Levi lightly kicked him in the shin and shoved him aside as he took off the apron. He really should've just risked the bearhug...

"It really is a wonder why you have that apron," Levi muttered.

The teasing smile on Eren's face turned into a soft one and the shorter man expectantly looked at him.

"It's my mom's. She made that apron to cheer me up, I don't even remember from what. Sometimes I would wear it whenever she wanted to teach me how to cook."

The older male gave out a small smile, and he leaned closer to Eren to ruffle his brown hair. The younger closed his eyes and let himself incline into that light touch of Levi's hand. It was comforting and once again, he had that hope that his companion in this empty apartment would be Levi. However, he knew that it was impossible.

Their moment was broken with the annoying doorbell. The brunet's eyes snapped open in surprise and Levi let his hand drop on his side.

"Who could that be?" he murmured.

"Are you expecting someone?" Levi asked curiously.

Eren shook his head in response.

"Better check if it's something important, then."

He then hesitantly walked away from that warm atmosphere and turned begrudgingly towards the front door of his place. He didn't bother to see who it was through the peephole because he really needed to get back to Levi and his delectable breakfast. Fast.

Eren twisted the metal knob and pulled his door open, only to find...no one. A painful nerve twitched in his forehead for he was irritated that maybe his neighbor's child was messing with the doorbells early in the morning. He was about to slam the door close when he saw it.

The first thing he noticed was the oddly-familiar handwriting on the white paper, taped on the top of a brown box.

_Eren Jaeger. _

He picked up the item and stepped outside his apartment, looking around the hallway. He saw no one and curiosity got the better of him and he opened the box (it wasn't even taped close) as he made his way inside his place. It wasn't heavy and was in fact, weirdly light. He stuck his hand in and searched for whatever was inside the box. He touched a cold, thin object.

"Who is it?" Levi asked as he approached Eren who stopped in the middle of his living room.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, eyebrows meeting together together in confusion. He lifted the object that he felt in the box and the light from his windows hit it, making it shine.

"A key?" his companion muttered questioningly.

The younger man didn't answer right away, a lump in his throat prevented him from speaking, but he elicited a sharp intake of breath. He felt his stomach drop and his heart stopped at the moment recognition flashed before his eyes. Slightly trembling, he held the gold, ancient-looking key on his palm.

"It's...It's my dad's key."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry to cut you off here. Some plot (besides from Ereri fluff) are definitely starting to surface now :] I'd like to thank all of you who have read this story and those who left reviews that make my days as an author hahahaha. Stay tune :D  
>-CrimsonHazelEyes<p> 


	7. Loving A Rose with Its Thorns

**I don't own SnK**

* * *

><p><em>"Learn to love with all your heart and accept the unlovable side of others. For anyone can love a rose, but it takes a great heart to include <em>_the thorns."  
>-Anonymous. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Seven: Loving A Rose with Its Thorns~<strong>

The fact that Levi was late made Eren worry.

The brunet was awake at six in the morning sharp, expecting that he would hear his doorbell at the exact time. Levi liked to be punctual and since he was making Eren's lunches, the younger man thought that setting his alarm clock to full blast at six in the morning would somehow show even half of his appreciation to the lawyer's home-cooked meal. And it was a feat, really, because Eren never woke up early for someone else's sake.

So hearing silence at the start of the sunrise was unusual. It prompted him to climb out of his bed and walk to the foyer, just to pace around anxiously. His couch caught his eyes, remembering the time he spent with Levi watching comedy movies and falling asleep together as if they had been doing those since forever.

It made him giddy thinking about it, but it didn't erase the cloud of worry enveloping his heart.

His train of thoughts led to his recalling of his father's key, which somehow manifested right in front of his apartment two weeks ago. Eren and Levi tensely joked around that maybe it was his dad's ghost visiting him, though, the former knew better than a slight trick of imagination could do this phenomenon. The object now hung around his neck with a silver chain that he found randomly lying in his drawer, cold and stinging as if a constant reminder of the dread he felt upon receiving the key.

It was like a message.

_Ding Dong!_

The sound tore him from his reverie and the green-eyed lad jumped, halting in his step, before he fled through the hallway and pulling the door with so much unnecessary force that the knob could've had been severed from it.

"Levi!" he called out, expecting to meet those familiar fierce silver eyes, but he faced Mike.

Mike who was supposed to be his boss and who was supposed to be opening the shop in a matter of an hour. Mike who was supposedly a FBI agent but was selling cakes and bread instead. Mike who stood up as his friend or brother or father in any given circumstance that Eren was grateful for.

However, he wasn't feeling grateful at the moment. The hole in his chest was enlarging, threatening to cut off the air in his lungs.

"Sorry. I'm probably the person you least expected to come," the baker said sheepishly, an apologetic smile on his face and it only made the brunet feel bad. But he was right that he was definitely not expecting his presence in his apartment.

"Is something wrong?" Eren asked, finally noticing that Mike was sweating furiously as if he had been running ten miles to get to the younger man's place.

"Eren," Mike said, his voice was turning dangerously serious and low enough to the point that Eren assumed that Mike was going to tell him something private. He was about to offer him to go inside when he noticed how his boss shifted around uncomfortably. The brunet audibly gasped, eyes falling on the arm that was in a cast behind that big jacket that swallowed Mike's frame, something that should be deemed impossible since the blonde had this huge built comparable to a former soldier.

"W-What happened?"

The older man's eyes locked on his teal eyes and hesitation surfaced before he finally spoke, "Eren, do you mind watching the shop for a week? I have...stuff to do. Ymir will be there to help you when it's not your shift. Hitch will assist with the baking, and you guys will only need to work for three or four days."

Mike completely dodged the question.

There was plea in his voice; a silent plea for his employee not to ask anything, like it was for his own good. Eren wondered if the "stuff" that Mike had to do was related to the whole FBI business, which was most likely the case by how Mike's guard was up. He was more alert than usual. The younger didn't want to question it, so he bit the inside of his cheek and allowed the older man to have a sigh of relief.

"It's no problem, Captain."

"Thank you, Eren. Thank you."

"I would like...to ask you about—" he trailed off, openly staring at the peeking blue cast around Mike's arm. The older man seemed to notice this and Eren was glad that he didn't attempt to cover it up because it meant that Mike didn't intend to hide it from him. Or did he?

"An accident," he simply said. It was an answer that barely satisfied the brunet's curiosity, but he knew better than to pry on other people's business, especially if it was bound to be troublesome and could potentially put his life on danger.

"Oi, brat."

That deep voice came from the right side of the hallway and Eren poked his head out immediately to make sure that he wasn't merely hearing things. And indeed, Levi was there, slightly panting even though his face told him nothing about his rush to get there.

"Ah. Eren's friend?" Mike acknowledged him. Levi walked closer to them, his gaze instantly finding the cast that was hidden in Mike's jacket.

"Rough work?" he simply asked, face was emotionless and the young lad knew that Levi was somehow calculating the situation under his means.

However, Mike's guard was unassailable. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, "You could say that."

Eren could tell that Levi was gonna say something more but his boss was quick to act, deliberately cutting off the unspoken question before he could ask him about it.

"I really need to go now. Sorry for troubling you, Eren, and thank you."

"It really is no problem," the younger insisted, smiling to Mike. There was that nagging thought in his mind, that Mike could've had just texted him or called him on his phone, but the man himself had oddly turned up in his apartment instead.

His employer turned on his heels, eyes falling on Levi who was still a few feet away from Eren. Mike then shifted those panicked eyes to Eren, who was the only one who saw the change in him, and he whispered to him, "Please, be careful, Eren." And he was gone.

His stomach dropped and he felt that hollow gap in his chest, threatening to cave in any moment since that day. The key pressed upon his skin had spread the coldness in him, making him want to buckle and just hide away. It didn't take a genius to know that there was a storm coming their—_his_—way. But seeing that worried expression on Levi willed him to show a smile and shake all his apprehension away for now.

_I'll deal with it when the time comes._

* * *

><p>"How long have you known that guy?" Levi asked him once they got to his car.<p>

The brunet buckled his seatbelt and leaned into the warmth of the leather seat behind him. The lawyer had ushered him out of his apartment after he made sure that he was wearing clean clothes, which he barely had time to pick so he went with the dark blue long-sleeve on top of the stack in his drawer, and some jeans. Levi reprimanded him about washing his face and getting rid of his morning breath first thing he wakes up, and Eren had rolled his eyes at how the shorter man seemed to act like a mom.

Or a wife.

And now they were suddenly on their way to Levi's law firm, another unexpected event that the younger man didn't foresee. _Gee, and I thought I would be watching anime. Can't really complain if I get to spend time with Levi._

"Two years," Eren answered. He then added after a heartbeat of silence, "Why?"

Levi didn't provide any explanation and the brunet thought if that was the end of the discussion, which he highly doubt because the gray-eyed man had this look of confusion on his face, eyebrows meeting on the center of his forehead and a frown upon his lips. Eren wanted to get the atmosphere a bit lighter, but he couldn't help but remember Mike's pleading request before he left the building.

_"Please, be careful, Eren."_

"He's not someone suspicious?" It was meant to be a statement, but Levi made it a question and the teal-eyed lad quickly replied.

"No, he's not. He's been taking care of me and if he wasn't there, I'd probably asking people from their cars for loose change or something." The feelings of appreciation was presented in his voice and the shorter man didn't miss it.

"Then, gotta thank him for that. But him showing up like that is really making me fucking uneasy," Levi gritted out, hands were tense on the wheel and a look of concentration was in his eyes.

Eren wanted to say that he shouldn't mind it, but he would be lying if he said that it wasn't making him agitated, too. It was like Mike knew something that they did not know about, like he could read it on Eren's face but the young man himself couldn't see it. It was unsettling.

Scary.

He unknowingly gripped the key around his neck and his companion saw this. Levi leaned slowly towards Eren and he took the brunet's hand in his own, caressing it with soft touches, making ticklish circles on the skin.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I woke up late for the first time in years and it's making me fucking restless. I should ask Petra for coffee," Levi said, though it seemed like he was convincing himself instead of Eren, and he also said the last sentence like an afterthought. The former, nonetheless, smiled at his effort and squeeze Levi's hand. He never would've expected that it would be this man who could bring him comfort and reassurance at times like this, instead of his two close friends. Spending time with him and getting to know him couldn't make the brunet any happier.

"Yeah."

Levi then sped away, and all the while, intertwining his fingers with Eren's to sooth him off his worries. And the younger was more than glad to shove the foreboding thoughts at the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>"EREN~!"<p>

Petra's shrill reached Eren's ears just as he stepped inside the lobby, and the petite young woman behind the reception desk jumped at the sight of the young man. Gunther and Erd were with her, bent over the desk and were talking to Petra before she called out to Eren. He started to go to them when Levi stopped him by grabbing his wrist. The shorter man was looking at his team who seemed to be gushing over something and it made him twitch.

"Please, don't indulge their stupidity any further and avoid answering questions you don't like to answer," he told him with lack of enthusiasm. The brunet knew that Levi had to have his coffee at that moment.

Petra, who seemed ready to greet and pacify the irritated lawyer, walked up to them with a sheepish smile on her beautiful face and a cup of coffee in her hand. She was wearing a blue shirt with ruffles tucked into her black pencil skirt. It was no wonder that Eren felt a little jealous when the said woman was comfortably joking around with Levi. Well, not that he had any right to be jealous when him and Levi actually didn't have anything _official _going on, like maybe Levi asking him out? The thought merely made the young adult sigh.

"Good morning, Corporal. Good morning, Eren. I'm assuming that you have your sketchbook with you?" the brunette asked, and Eren smiled at her, lifting his hand that was preoccupied with the black, leather bound object.

"Have it with me," he replied. Petra handed the coffee to her boss who eagerly took and brought it upon his lips. The action made the brunet a little distracted because he was right in front of Levi, whose pale neck was now exposed to him as he took a careful gulp of his morning wakeup.

"You're showing them to us, right?" Petra interjected his thoughts that were obviously not innocent. The green-eyed lad swallowed hard and gave the woman a half smile. He could only wish that she didn't see him ogling at Levi.

"Sure."

She proceeded to drag him away by taking a hold of his forearm, and Eren yelped when Levi tugged him back by his collar.

"W-What the hell?!" He exclaimed, a bit caught off guard. The raven stared at him for a few seconds—three, tense and painful seconds—before he slowly loosened his hold on the younger's shirt. His long fingers found themselves peeling Petra's hand away from the brunet's arm, and the woman blinked a couple of times before her cheeks colored red. And she bursted out laughing.

"O-Oh my god! You're so possessive, holy crap!" The assistant would've had found herself kicked if not for the fact that Levi could actually control his violent urges, which were entirely reserved for those who had the guts to make fun of him. Petra was already prancing away from them, though, before the lawyer could spew out some morning-stressed profanity to her.

Eren couldn't get himself to stop grinning, though. While he was wallowing in his own thoughts about his real relationship with Levi, the older man seemed to show him what he needed the most. His affections were obvious indications that he was very much interested in the brunet and the feelings were indisputably mutual. It made him wonder why did it seem like Levi was waiting for something though, because last week when he asked Eren if he could kiss him was a very bold move on his part. But he ended up just getting one on his cheek again. _Why is he holding back? Is he doubting his feelings for me? Or my feelings for him, for that matter? Are we gonna be forever flirting? What if he falls for another person? Ah, crap_—

"Sorry, I can't be with you until my break. But we'll go out for lunch later, okay?" Levi said, breaking the young man's train of thoughts. This gray-eyed man seemed to have the best timing to intercept his thinking when it was going to the bad direction, and he silently hoped that Levi didn't have some kind of a mind-reading power. That would be hella embarrassing.

"It's okay. I'll wait for you, and besides I agreed to come with you today. It's not my first time here, Levi," Eren reminded him. Levi breathed out a sigh before unlatching his hand from his arm that was originally gripped by Petra a while ago.

"Okay. Have fun, I guess. Those idiots are good at entertaining people, so you can count on them. Probably." His voice held no irritation, but he sounded a little less lethargic so maybe the caffeine was starting to kick in.

Eren gave him a lopsided smile and crossed his arms before remarking, "Yeah, they'll probably be more entertaining than a bundle of joy like you."

It was Levi's turn to roll his eyes at him and it just made the younger chuckle. "Shut up."

"Well, do your best. Don't work too hard."

"Yeah, yeah. See you later, brat." He swiveled around and started walking to the elevators.

"Yup. See you later, Levi," Eren said, the words were lost in the sudden crowd of people flowing into the lobby. It seemed like Levi heard him though, despite being yards away from him, because he lifted a hand and gave Eren a gentle wave.

And the teal-eyed young man returned to his newfound friends with a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that's amazing! I never knew that you drew Levi!"<p>

"Holy shit, Eren. That's Lower East Side Gallery?"

"That's amazing! Draw me next!"

There was enough flattering to drown Eren behind the reception desk. Gunter, Erd, and Petra had been flipping through the pages of his sketchbook for the past couple of hours. They had been interrupted more than three times by people asking for necessary information or just by a certain individual who looked suspiciously a certain lawyer-wannabe. His name was Oluo; dirty blond hair with undercut, _really_ small hazel eyes and failed attempt with course language. The older man was obviously interested in Petra and it made Eren wonder if he couldn't get any more noticeable about that matter, or the other one—which practically screamed that he idolized Levi way too much. The brunet had to shake away the jabs aimed by him, like calling him a "brat" and whatnot, because he felt bad. He felt bad because the poor man would never ever be able to impersonate Levi. Nope. Not even one percent.

And the laughter that followed suit after his departure from the lobby had been a proof of that. Oh, and Petra also knew that Oluo was trying to hit on her.

Gunter and Erd were called a few times upstairs and they came back, chatting away with the group. The young man couldn't help but feel funny because a college student like him was hanging out with a bunch of adults who seemed to know a lot more immature ways to poke fun of random people coming in than him. Telling them that he could make fun of Levi was obviously off the list, because it seemed like the idea was too absurd and too frightening for them to even think about.

Then, he showed them a picture on his phone. His painting of Levi, _Jiyuu no __Tsubasa_, to be exact. And they began their shower of compliments and open eye-gawking at the image.

"I'm so jealous of your artistic talents! I can't draw for my life!" Petra whined, sounding childish and the student bashfully scratched the back of his head.

"I-I'm not really—" A glare from her snapped my mouth shut.

"I don't know why, but it seemed like those who have unbelievable skills like this are pretty adamant in denying their sacred talents. Like, please, shut up. Just draw," she deadpanned.

"The painting suits Corporal though," Erd said thoughtfully. They all agreed on that.

"I just saw this in a dream. It gave me the idea and I started working on it," Eren told them.

Petra looked at him with sparkles in her eyes. "Pretty amazing. I wish my dreams can bring me my hidden abilities, too!"

"I think being an assistant suits you better. Go yell at Oluo or something. Maybe you should say 'yes' to his proposal while you're on it," Gunther commented, snickering.

"Hey! Wh—"

"Are you guys done bickering like children or are you going to give Eren back to me?"

The sudden intrusion of the deep voice made them all turn to the front of the desk; they were bending down to the ground while Eren's sketchbook was resting on Petra's black swiveling chair. Now, it seemed like Levi was three feet taller than them and they didn't hide their clumsy smiles on their faces.

"It's not lunch yet, though?" Eren said, head tilting to the side in confusion. And Levi did NOT think how adorable the gesture was or the sudden urge to tear the young man away from those imbeciles. And he was certainly NOT jealous that the so-called members of his squad managed to spend time with Eren when he couldn't lift his ass off his office chair because of the amount of work left on his desk.

Levi sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and he was sure that a certain person who owned those Caribbean blue-green eyes was the cause of it. He told him, "I want you to come with me. Maybe you can help me sort out some papers or something."

The brunet stood up and was followed by the three adults who had some impish grins on their faces. Before they could have the chance to open their mouth and blabber some unnecessary shit, Levi went around the desk and yanked Eren away from them.

"Let's go."

"O-Okay." The young man didn't forget his sketchbook, and if there was something that Levi was smug about, it was the fact that he was the first to see that precious book. Or maybe Armin, or Mikasa. But still.

He just pulled Eren away from there, but Petra just helped herself with a little remark.

"Go get him, tiger!"

The lawyer would've had chucked a stapler towards them if he had the chance to grab it.

* * *

><p>"Okay... So what are we doing here? Or better yet, what am I doing here?" Eren asked, utterly at loss as he watched Levi went to the love seat that adorned his little office on the fourth floor. The older man had his legs crossed and his arm stretched on the sofa. His eyebrow was raised and the brunet took that as a sign that he should be sitting next to him than standing there looking like a lost child.<p>

"I just wanna relax for a few minutes. Or maybe half an hour."

Levi was on the other end of the couch, and he managed to tackle the distance that the young man had put on between them by sitting on the other side, by unceremoniously swinging his legs around and falling back with his head softly hitting Eren's lap. The teal-eyed lad squeaked in surprise and he rigidly put his hands on either side of his thighs, not knowing where else to put them when the black-haired man was occupying his lap.

"W-What are you doing?" he stammered, full-out embarrassed at their current position. Levi was lying with his head on Eren's lap, for heaven's sake!

"Gonna take a nap. Wake me up." And that was it. He was out cold.

"I thought you woke up late... Did you actually manage to sleep at all?" the brunet mumbled under his breath, eyes settling on the man lying on him. He couldn't fight down the blush that threaten to attack his face but one look at those closed eyes and the serene face of Levi managed to calm him down. He was unmoving except from the becoming steady rise and fall of his chest. Eren took the moment to observe and memorize the older man's features further more. He already knew that Levi's face was smooth, unblemished and unscarred, and those lips were soft as evidence of the few times they were pressed upon the brunette's cheek or forehead. His jet-black hair looked so soft and he had the desire to touch them and play with them between his fingers.

He couldn't help himself. He did just that.

His touches were feathery light, not wanting to rouse the man who could turn grumpy in one wrong shake, and he could feel the heat from his body right on his thighs. The fact that Levi could sleep and show his invulnerable state to Eren was the only key he could ask for. Levi trusted him.

There used to be only two important people in his life before, Mikasa and Armin, after his mom died. After the accident, the Ackermans took him in like he was their own child and he couldn't be any more grateful to their family. He wholeheartedly trusted them. But he couldn't do it to others. Jean came close because he was one of his friends whom he knew he longest, and the fact that they dated should be taken in account, as well. Eren realized then that there was no real feelings between them, and that they were merely in love with the idea of falling in love. Or maybe Eren was just in love with the idea of building a trust between people. He obviously couldn't do it with Jean.

But he had that inkling that he could trust Levi.

Eren never felt that strong attraction for anyone before. Their first meeting wasn't the greatest but it was the most exhilarating touch of his life, and the start of the many beginnings. But if there were beginnings, there would be endings too, right? Putting your heart out there and offering it to someone was easier to be said than done. Especially when Eren Jaeger couldn't even begin to trust himself. He didn't want to hurt anyone, especially not Levi, but he wanted that connection with him. Badly.

The electrifying sparks between them weren't enough. Those innocent kisses weren't fiery enough. And those gazes weren't long enough.

Eren wanted Levi to only look at him, to tell him that he would be there for him, to kiss him goodnights and good mornings. He wanted to be there for him, too, when he's tired or has that childish impulse to see the brunette. He wanted to support Levi, help him with his job and visit him when he has shitty mornings like this one. He wanted him to smile more and turn those scowls upwards whenever he sees him. He wanted him to know how much he meant to him at that point. He wanted to fall in love with him more.

Yes, he was irrevocably falling in love with Levi. And he could no longer deny it. He wanted to be with him.

He wanted them to be together.

_"Please, be careful, Eren."_

Mike's warning suddenly startled him out of his thoughts, making him reel in pain. Levi was suddenly becoming a little doubly and Eren realized that his sight was just getting a bit woozy, like the feeling of suddenly getting up after you just woke up. He was unaware that his caresses on that raven hair had stopped, or the fact that his hands were slightly trembling. One of them found the key touching his chest, seemingly burning hot when he touched it. He grasped it anyway and the searing feeling stopped, and he realized that it was just his mind overreacting.

No, his mind was definitely reacting to something. And soon voices started filling his head, familiar and unforgivingly trying to remind him of something.

_"I love you, Eren. Always and forever."_

_"Mom."_

_"MOM!"_

There was that painful yet familiar ringing in his ears, rattling his insides and shaking away any coherent thoughts in his brain, and he instinctively grabbed both sides of his head with his hands. He bit his lower lip to keep him from screaming in pain, a throbbing agony was drumming against his ears and his temples. The loopy feeling that he got was worse on that second time around and he could feel his eyeballs rolling back. He gave in to the pain, no longer able to hold back that unmistakably groan of torment. He was shaking, and Levi snapped his eyes open, narrowing at first before widening in shock and alert, before he sat up.

"Eren?!" He gasped out, obviously surprised to be awoken that way. He slid closer to Eren until there was no distance left between them, and he proceeded to rub the brunet's back and gently turning his face towards the older man by grabbing his chin.

"Tell me what to do." Those were simple words yet the concern and panic were there.

"J-Just give me a sec."

The oppressive pain was over and Eren dropped his arms, like his energy was suddenly sucked out of him just by grasping on his ears. There was still throbbing but it soon turned dull, like a siren that just passed and yet its sound could still be heard. The ringing was becoming small and he wondered how did Levi's voice got through that ear-splitting shrill. His shoulders slumped and he noticed how hard he was breathing, like the oxygen had suddenly been denied from his lungs and now they were given access again. Levi was still not talking, but his eyebrows were furrowed and his gray eyes were focused on the young man. He decided to talk now since it was mostly gone—the pain that had yet again penetrate his whole being.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." Eren sounded exhausted and he grimaced. He knew that Levi caught on the tone and he spoke after what seemed like an eternity.

"Didn't mean to wake me? You looked like you were dying! I swear if that was some prank—"

"No," the teal-eyed lad interrupted. He hesitated but the worried look that Levi was shooting at him prompted him to say the truth. "It's...It's an episode."

"What..? Why? Anxiety attacks? How often? How do you feel right now? Please, tell me if you need to be taken to the hospital because I won't waste a goddamn second and I'll carry you out of this damn building."

Eren blinked. That was the first time that Levi fired some rapid questions and a statement in the mix. The agitation presented in his voice meant that he was genuinely concerned, and the brunet really couldn't blame him because witnessing someone have a some kind of an attack out of the blue would probably scare the shit out of him, too. Especially if he was someone he cared about.

"...Maybe I didn't get enough sleep or coffee?" he offered, but when Levi narrowed his eyes on him, he knew that he wouldn't let the topic go. Or maybe not.

"I'm not gonna force you to tell me anything. I...I was just...worried," he admitted. Those gray eyes were downcast and Eren felt a stab in his chest because he hated that expression on Levi—a disappointed and defeated look on him—and he hated that he was the one who put it there.

"I'm sorry. It's just that..." he paused and the young man knew that Levi would tell him not to force himself to say something but Eren knew that he had to. He wanted to. So he put it to test. He wanted to know if he could place his trust on Levi.

"That's the third time it happened. The first time was the night after I lost my mom."

Levi's eyes flickered with emotions and they passed each other one by one; anguish, sorrow, and regret. Eren's breath hitched on his throat. _No. He's gonna pity me. He's gonna tell me "I'm sorry." His response will be the same as the others. _

Two arms pulled him gently forward and his arms awkwardly fell on those broad shoulders. His face was pressed upon a hard chest and the deep rumble told him that it was Levi's heartbeat, as if silently stomping and weeping in pain. Hands began stroking his chestnut brown hair and rubbing his head softly, like he was saying, "It's okay."

A few moments passed before the older spoke.

"I regret that I wasn't there for you. I wish I could have been there for you." Levi's voice trembled the slightest and it sprung tears in the younger's eyes.

And for the first time in five years, Eren really wanted to cry. He wanted to let it all out and open himself to someone. He wanted to trust Levi.

But the fear of losing him gnawed him from the inside, rendering him unable to admit that glaring fact in his heart.

That he truly cared for him.

That he loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, intense emotions. Well, I hope you like the development. No rush, but we're getting there XD Thank you for being patient with me (considering that I'm typing like three stories at the same time LOL). Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop by a review :)  
>-CrimsonHazelEyes<p> 


	8. Launching Into Something Great

**I don't own SnK**

**FIXED. Thanks for pointing out the mistake : WiltedRose6063**

* * *

><p><em>"An arrow can only be shot by pulling it backward. When life is dragging you back with difficulties, it means it's going to launch you into something great. So just focus, and keep aiming."<em>  
><em>-Anonymous<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Eight: Launching Into Something Great~<strong>

Eren vaguely heard the door of the office open because all sounds surrounding him seemed to be muffled. It wasn't after he heard Levi hissed under his breath that he finally lifted himself up, albeit reluctantly, from his position and turned his body around. He was greeted with a sight of a tall man whose blond hair was meticulously combed flat and seemed to possess an intimidating body built under that white button-up shirt. The stranger was wearing a gentle smile on his face, though.

"Hi, Levi. And Levi's friend...?" If he didn't know any better, he would've had thought that the man was confused about their sudden meeting. But Eren knew that he was asking if the way he addressed him as "Levi's friend" was okay. And he didn't know if he was really comfortable with that...

"Erwin, don't you know the term "knocking before coming in"? I'm pretty sure your manners are better than that." Levi's tone was clipped and the brunet felt a bit empty when the older pulled away from him, putting a safe distance from him. Well, it wasn't like he could blame him since they were still in his office; getting caught while in an intimate embrace wasn't the way to greet your coworkers.

"I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just gonna ask you about the case from yesterday," Erwin told him. There was amusement dancing in those blue eyes at first, but at the mention of the "case," they turned coldly serious. The green-eyed lad also noted that the blonde didn't come into the room; instead, he lingered on the doorframe. Eren suddenly felt conscious and thought that maybe he was getting in the way of some important matters, which probably couldn't be discussed in front of strangers like him. And the thought of him as a stranger to Levi sent a pang to his heart.

Unbeknownst to the brunet, Levi was eyeing him curiously; he already knew how to read the younger's expressions by then. He very much preferred that silly grin on his face anytime, any day instead of that forming scowl upon those kissable lips. He wanted to lift the brat's spirits a little so he turned to his friend.

"This is Eren. And Eren, this is Erwin," Levi acquainted both of each other; at least formally because they already had heard of each other from Levi. Eren looked at him, surprised, and panicked; he didn't know if he should stand up and shake hands with the older man at the door. Erwin saved him the trouble by finally inviting himself into the room. Was he just waiting for Levi to proceed with the introductions?

"Hello, Eren. I've heard so much about you," the blonde said as he proceeded to take the student's hand in his. His grasp was strong and firm compared to Eren's clumsy one, and it brought color in the younger's cheeks and had him stuttering.

"H-Hi," the brunet squeaked. They let go of their hands when a soft chuckle erupted from Levi. The teal-eyed lad sharply turned to the lawyer and the latter merely smirked at him.

"Come here," Levi beckoned him to occupy his seat next to him once again, and Eren could neither refuse the older nor want to stay awkward just standing there with Erwin. The thought of Levi wanting him to be close to him was a little endearing for the brunet, and he had to bite the inside of his cheeks in order to stop himself from grinning as he took his seat beside the black-haired man. Levi then spoke to Erwin, "Are you talking about the Reiss case?"

Erwin grew serious as his cerulean eyes grew a shade darker at the mention of the case. Eren noted that there was a beat or two after Levi said something, and he realized that Erwin was probably questioning his presence there. The lawyer seemed to catch on because he averted his eyes from Erwin and glanced at the younger.

"Looks like we're talking some serious business here. Would you wait for me outside...?" Levi asked hesitantly, concern flicking across his gray eyes despite his stoic facade. It was obvious that he didn't like the idea of Eren leaving his side, but the solemn tone of the FBI agent was something that Levi couldn't ignore. The matter that they were going to talk about was dangerous, and he'd rather put some distance between him and the younger if that would keep him from harm.

Those green eyes held understanding and the lawyer could only be grateful at how much his brat could become reasonably compliant to him at certain times like this. Eren gave a small smile and nodded before he rose from the love seat and nervously regarded Erwin as he made his way out of the little office. Before the brunet could close the door, he heard Levi said, "This better not be a waste of my time."

Once he was out of the lawyer's office, he scanned his surroundings and found the little lodge area to his right. There was a little hallway to his left where cubicles of workers were located, and by the shrills of the telephones ringing at least once every five minutes, the area seemed to be soundly hectic. He strolled towards the mini sofa in the area and he checked his phone for any missed calls or text messages. And there was one from Mikasa.

_Mikasa_: Good morning! Don't forget about the dinner later!

_Huh? What dinner? _And everything suddenly clicked in his mind, which was followed by a gasp on his part. _Oh, shit. I forgot._

_Eren_: Good morning to you, too! And yeah, I'll go. This isn't gonna be at the Wall Maria, is it?

The brunet really didn't like going to that bar or just the idea of getting intoxicated itself. The thought of the hangover that could potentially split his head open the next day or the fact that he could embarrass himself, something that would last forever in everyone's memories, wasn't exactly thrilling. He still could remember the one and only time he got drunk and he ended up ruining Armin's hairdo by throwing up his dinner _on_ him. The bruise on his eye that greeted the lousy him the next morning was not pretty, and he found out that his little blonde friend could mess up his face pretty badly if he wanted to.

He shuddered at the memory and read Mikasa's reply after a couple of minutes.

_Mikasa_: You really think I'll let you drink, dimwit?

He smiled and held back the laughter that bubbled up in his chest. No matter what happened, Mikasa really was the mother hen in the group and she was overly protective of Eren, regardless of her feelings for him. They treated each other like siblings and there wasn't a time when Eren hadn't wished that the two of them could really become true family.

_Eren:_ Okay, I'll see you later.

_Mikasa_: K. See ya.

After that little conversation, he still hadn't heard the door open or close from Levi's office so he figured that their talk would be lengthy. The stupid game, flappy bird, caught his eye and before he knew it, he was aggressively jabbing his thumb on the screen as if the not-so-much-bird-looking-thing could actually fly higher or lower to avoid those Mario-looking green pipes. Well, then.

It must have been just a couple of minutes or maybe ten or twenty or half an hour, but the hot air that was blown in his ear startled him to death and he dropped his phone on the carpeted floor. He jumped from his seat and yelled out, "What the hell?!"

"Were you seriously playing that stupid game?" Levi asked nonchalantly but amusement sparked in those eyes of his and the brunet felt himself heat up. He bent down to grab his phone and clutched it protectively against his chest.

"Leave my games alone. You probably play it during your free time, too," he retorted back. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he cursed himself for being too focused in the game because he hadn't even heard the door from the office close or open, and he certainly didn't notice Levi's presence behind him until then. His gaze wandered back to that little hallway and didn't see the other man.

"Erwin left. He has some investigation to do," the lawyer said as if he could read the younger's thoughts. It made him self-conscious because he knew that Levi could read his expressions well and at that point, he could only wonder if the man had also heard his thoughts while they were wrapped in each other's arms a while ago. The memory made his blood rush to his cheeks, coloring it red, and he momentarily forgot that Levi was able to see right through him. Before the older man could open his mouth and embarrass Eren, the latter opened his mouth to speak.

"Aren't you gonna finish your paperwork first? Lunch is in a couple of hours, you know," he reminded him hastily.

The gray-eyed man just shook his head and the student knew that he could be laughing at him, but Levi just gestured to join him in his office again.

"You'll help me finish these paperwork then," he told Eren before handing him a stack of paper.

_Why does it feel like that today is gonna be a long day?_

* * *

><p>"So you mean, you defended the man who almost killed the barista? Uh, why?"<p>

It was almost one in the afternoon and Levi was already putting his pen down, ready to walk out of the office. Eren was following him like a little puppy, curiosity filled his voice as he voiced out his question.

"Because he should be defended," the lawyer merely told him.

They took the elevator and Levi pressed down the button for the ground floor, finally looking at the brunette next to him. He found it adorable (and he would never admit this out loud) how Eren's nose scrunched up and his brown eyebrows met together in confusion. He really seemed to be putting a lot of thought about this case that he read when he was helping Levi.

"He beat the shit out of the barista," Eren said, like it would make sense if repeated his words again, but it didn't and only Levi knew the answer to his question.

"Why would one have the drive to kill someone?" the gray-eyed man asked, his eyes were now directed to the little blinking lights that were indicating which floor they were up to and that they were steadily descending to their destination. The brunet was also looking at the same spot but his mind was running and was trying to come up with answers to that vague question of his companion.

"I don't know. Is it because he did something to him? Revenge, perhaps?"

"Yes. But why would he want revenge?" the lawyer pressed on, though his voice sounded a little too indifferent to be deemed appropriate with the discussion that they were having.

"Because he hurt him? Or..." Eren trailed off, and like a puzzle that fell back on its rightful place, everything clicked together. "He did it because the barista hurt someone he loved."

And as if on cue, the elevator let out a '_ding_' and both men stepped out. Levi confirmed his answer, "Yes, but in my point of view, it wasn't a revenge."

"Why?"

"Because I think he did it to protect his girlfriend from that asshole."

It took a moment for him to realize the underlying meaning and green eyes widened in the revelation, biting his lip while his eyebrows further furrowed in concentration. Thoughts like, _How could someone do that? Why didn't they see that the man was trying to protect someone? Why?_ ran in his mind, and his scowl deepened as he realized that he was also like them; he also questioned the man's innocence.

"The others were pointing fingers at him, but I knew with one look that he wasn't the only guilty one. I had a hard time making him confess of his reasons because he didn't want the world to know about his lover," Levi explained further and his squad at the reception desk gave a playful salute, and Eren waved them goodbye, before they were out of the building and to that familiar silver car. "This world isn't just black and white. There are sides that need to be taken into consideration, because humans are not fucking innocent. We are capable of hurting other people no matter what our intentions are, whether you're sane or motivated by those deadly sins. That's why I knew that the man had a motive in doing what he did to that barista."

It was the first time that Eren heard Levi talk about justice or his work in general, and he wondered if those years spent studying cases that involved the human action and the human mind had somehow hardened the lawyer as a person—as a human. Somewhere in this world, someone was being accused unjustly, or being sentenced without hearing the truth. To choose to protect someone when their head was in the line was more than noble of them; it was remarkably courageous.

"I...," Eren started, eyes looking forward as Levi drove through the maze of streets. "I don't remember much about my mom's death. I just remember going to the hospital then to the funeral. For some reason, I don't even know what I was doing that night...that night when I lost her." He paused and looked at his fingers, "I just know that the person responsible for the car crash had ran and hid himself." He closed his mouth as his thoughts began to go to directions he didn't like.

They were silent for a while, until Levi spoke with bitterness under his tone, "And the man who did that is probably rotting in fear and guilt right now. The fact that he doesn't have the balls to tell the truth about his crime just tells us that he's also a monster in human form."

"Does...Does it get better?" he asked hesitantly, still not looking at the black-haired man. He didn't need to voice out what specifically he was talking about because Levi already answered.

"Truthfully, no. As a lawyer, I just need to deal with it as best as I can. And..."

"And...?"

"Situations come up when you're stuck between two decisions; whether you are to defend your client against your beliefs or you'll just follow what you think is right and not accept the case at all." Levi glanced up to him, hitting the breaks as the red light came on, and he continued, "And I wouldn't know what to do if I were to turn a loved one to the law."

The car ride was silent after that. Eren couldn't help but think about the last thing that Levi said. If he were in his position and he had to turn Levi or Mikasa or Armin to the police, would he be able to do it?

No.

No, he wouldn't be able to. It probably wouldn't be long until the guilt of putting them through that, consumed him and his whole being. He wouldn't be able to live knowing that he destroyed someone else's happiness, especially if that someone he held dear to his heart. But... wouldn't it be wrong to ignore what was right?

_But how could it be wrong if the man who killed my mom hasn't been found yet?_

"Hey."

_How could it be wrong if there are many criminals out there who still haven't been caught?_

"Brat...!"

Levi shook him out of his thoughts, making him jump on his seat. Eren realized that he had been spacing out, gaze was now at the familiar bakery store of Mike. He wondered if this was where they were going to have lunch.

"Are you okay?" Levi asked him, concern colored his voice and the way he didn't bother to hide his emotions at that time told Eren that he somehow freaked out Levi.

He gave him a smile to reassure him and said, "Yeah. I was just thinking."

"I don't know if thinking is good for you or not..." It didn't feel like a joke, but the brunet laughed anyway. The lawyer seemed worried about him ever since his episode in the office earlier, and the young lad didn't want him to feel that way anymore.

"Let's go eat. I have work later so I'm not gonna come back to the firm with you. Oh, and I have class tomorrow morning," Eren reminded him sheepishly. Honestly, spending time with Levi was what he wanted the most. And speaking of spending time... he forgot about the dinner again.

_I'm just gonna tell him __later._

They went out of the car and together, they stepped into the bakery. Eren inhaled the air filled with that familiar aroma of bread and sweets. This was the place where he spent his time at, building something for himself—a step towards his independence. It was where Mike took him in after seeing him wandering around the streets, looking for a job right after he moved in. It was where he learned that there were different kinds of people that he was bound to meet, people who ranged from a sweet little child to a very grumpy business man. Now that the bakery had no Mike in it, something felt out of place. It was very rare for the baker to take a break and now that he thought about it, he was always there in the bakery.

It reminded him of those ominous thoughts that were intertwined with Mike's warning before he left the apartment complex. It also made him recall of that blue cast around the baker's arm, indicating that he might have had been under a very dangerous job. It made the younger worry about him, and he couldn't erase the thought in his mind that he was missing something—something that was somehow connected to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ymir, his coworker, when she whistled a suggestive tune.

"Eren! I didn't know you have a new boyfriend!"

_Uh-Oh._ _Well, shit._

"Uh," he started, wanting to collect his thoughts that somehow got scrambled after hearing _that_ word. His face was already beet red, and he really cursed the timing of Ymir's question. He had been thinking about the status of his relationship with Levi and he really didn't want another person jabbing it to him, reminding him of the painful fact that Levi and him weren't official. _If there's really a relationship to be considered..._

"Can I get a butter croissant?" Levi asked (it was more like an order, really) curtly. He looked perfectly indifferent for someone who sounded a bit annoyed, and Eren wondered if he was also affected by the greeting.

"Is that all you're getting?" the brunet asked. They really could've had gone somewhere else with real food (or fast-food...) but Levi drove here.

"No, I was thinking of dropping by Subway after this."

"This isn't the first time you've been here..."

"I like their croissant here. I once stopped by when I got coffee from that cafe across the street."

"Ohh."

Ymir went to work and without their knowledge, she had been observing the couple with scrutinizing eyes. Seeing Eren get flustered and embarrassed was damn amusing, so she decided to tease him.

"So he's not your boyfriend?" she asked, a playful grin was threatening to break out of her face.

There was no response and it merely encouraged her to press on, not the slightest frightened of the dangerous aura around the short man.

"So_oooo_ you and Jean are okay?"

There was an instant response: "Hah?! How is that related?!" It gave Ymir the satisfaction to smirk, because she wanted to prod and prod until that stubborn shortie finally snaps, instead of the twitch that she happened to catch from him.

"Because if you don't have a boyfriend, then that means that you guys are back together!" she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it merely fueled the fire on Eren's face and this time, it was out of frustration and annoyance.

"No! That doesn't make sense!" Eren defensively squeaked, and by the way his eyes were nervously darting back and forth between his coworker and Levi, Ymir could guess that there was definitely something going on with the odd couple.

"Then, maybe you'll re-ignite that fire again tonight at the dinner? You and Jean will definitely gonna be there since it's a class reunion."

_Squash._

The sound of a water bottle being crumpled echoed between the silence and Eren reluctantly turned to look at Levi, who was currently burning a hole on the wall next to Ymir. The woman didn't even budge and merely smirked wider, and Eren could only guess that the courage she had came from that fact that she was _a lot_ taller than the lawyer. It was rare for Levi to be openly angry which was why the young man started to sweat anxiously when shorter man started glaring at Ymir. He really was glad that there weren't that many customers because they would surely be holding up the line by now.

"How much is the croissant?" the black-haired man asked, his low voice sent chills down the spine of the green-eyed lad. And before World War III could start, he stepped in between them (_What the hell? Deja vu?) _and attempted to appease the irritated man behind him.

"H-Hey. We're gonna go now, and I'll start my shift after lunch! Here!" He slammed a five dollar bill on the counter and grabbed the wrapped croissant before he pulled Levi out of the door. It wasn't an easy escape, especially since Levi was damn adamant about paying with his own money, but the younger managed to put him in the car. It didn't erase the tense atmosphere that they somehow brought inside though, because there was still that line between the older's eyebrows and a scowl that was threatening to take permanent residence upon those nice, thin lips. Eren didn't want to further ruin Levi's mood but he knew that he had to speak sooner or later.

"A-Are you sulking?" If looks could kill, the brunet would be dead by now. Those silver eyes flashed but upon seeing the troubled face of the teal-eyed student, they softened, almost unwillingly. Levi shook his head as he stepped on the gas after the light turned green.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I told you, I'm not."

"But you're annoyed!"

"No. I'm just thinking."

"Huh? Thinking about what?"

"You didn't tell me you're going to a dinner."

"Ohh."

_That makes sense... Of course, he would be annoyed that I didn't tell him. But I was planning to tell him anyway, before Ymir beat me to it!_ Eren then remembered Ymir's remark: "_So he's not your boyfriend?_" Levi was annoyed, sulking even. But if there was no relationship between them, then why should he be obligated to tell him things about his everyday life?

_Because he cares. And because you care._ The brunet didn't want to admit that his subconscious was right—that it didn't matter what they really had. He decided just a while ago to trust Levi just like how he trusted him. Surely, it meant something special to them, right?

And while Eren was busy thinking, Levi had somehow reached the Subway, leaving the younger in the car with his own thoughts without telling him that he was leaving or if the brunet had to follow him.

Oh. Levi was definitely sulking.

It was amusing to some extent, because the sight of that stoic lawyer brooding over something trivial wasn't an everyday occurrence. Levi had rarely express his emotions candidly. And what were his thoughts about being special again? Yeah, the man definitely cared, alright. _He's probably worried. Or..._

_Is he jealous of Jean?_

The assumption was not unreasonable (far from it, actually) because Eren remembered the time when things were rough between Jean and Levi after the latter had shamelessly announced that he prepared Eren's lunches. Of course, it might have been also because of pride but there were no recent sightings of the two bickering whenever Levi decided to pay the student a visit in his campus. His ex had also toned it down over the past weeks and whether he was just being passive aggressive or had completely given up, Eren was appreciative of the little peace that he had now.

Levi came back after several minutes and he still wasn't looking directly to the green-eyed lad. The action seemed to hurt Eren more than he expected it to, and he thought that whether Levi was mad or not, he couldn't help but feel sorry. Yes, his reaction was entertainingly childish, but it was also reasonable. The younger didn't mean to forget to tell about the dinner, and the way he was being ignored right now told him that the shorter man must be disappointed, or perhaps a little betrayed by him.

And it hurt. So he decided to break the silence again before he chickened out.

"I-I'm sorry. I was gonna tell you but Ymir just beat me to it," he apologized, head downcast. It must have had been a couple of minutes before the car was filled with a voice again.

"Don't worry about it." Levi's response was tense and it only made the student turn his gaze everywhere but him.

This was the first (serious) argument they had. And Eren wanted to rewind the last twenty minutes of their time together and make things right. But he knew that what was done have already been done, and that thinking of running away would definitely _not_ make things right between them. He already decided to put his trust on Levi, and this was because the man was someone he could share his feelings honestly. If he feared his reaction, then that would be the same thing as not trusting him at all. If he really wanted to build something between the two of them, then he had to start right there.

Before he could even start talking, Levi had already pulled over to a curb and in front of his apartment complex. It made Eren disappointed and disheartened because the notion seemed to be the gray-eyed man's way of saying that their day was over and that they wouldn't talk about it anymore. However, it also angered him. Levi still hadn't heard his reasons, for crying out loud!

"Levi—"

"Eren, do you want to be in a relationship with me?"

He blinked. And blinked. And blinked.

The brunet's throat seemed to be a little constrained because his mouth opened and closed, like a fish, without any sound coming out. His green eyes were widened to the extent that Levi could see the different shades of bright blues and greens around the pupil of the student. His cheeks were pale at first, and then as the seconds ticked by, they exploded with tomato red. Levi couldn't count the times when he didn't see Eren blush, and while he was damn amused about the little reactions that the young man had showed around him, he was also worried that his little veins wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

"W-What?" Eren gasped out, finally speaking but ended up choking at the question. He couldn't comprehend how the situation had turned out like that, and his mind was running a thousand miles without him really understanding any of it.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose in mocked impatience (maybe he really was, a bit) and looked at the artist square in the eye. There was something that was undoubtedly sincere in those gray eyes, and it prompted Eren to finally think properly.

"In other words..."

"In other words...?"

"Will you be my lover, Eren?"

_Lover. Oh, god. He didn't just say that word._ Being the crybaby he was, the brunet let some tears leak out of his eyes. The sight of Eren tearing up, biting his bottom lip to keep more tears from coming down, was utterly cute... but the idea of making him cry drained the color from Levi's face.

"I'm not forcing you to do it, brat. Why are you crying?"

The taller man glanced up to him with those big, bright eyes and Levi wondered how could he not get any heart attack whenever he saw those goddamned beautiful eyes. And those thoughts that were running in his head was unknown to Eren, and he'd rather kept it that way.

"I'm sorry... I thought you were mad at me." The brunet was sniffling and the lawyer offered some tissues without truly looking at him because he couldn't take more of the sight. Eren, on the other hand, was still staring at Levi with pure adoration and disbelief. He still didn't understand how did things become that way, but he didn't want to take this opportunity for granted. So he would take it.

"That means that you'll be my boyfriend, you know," he said bashfully, keeping what Ymir mentioned earlier. He wouldn't need to worry about those kinds of things if what was happening right now was real. And he wouldn't constantly question himself about Levi anymore or feel insecure about their relationship.

"Whatever you call it, brat. And here I was expecting to ask you on the right time." Levi mumbled the last line in a super quiet voice, but with Eren restraining his ears to hear everything that the black-haired man was saying, he was able to catch it.

"You were planning on asking me out?" he asked dubiously.

Levi looked at him like he was the tiniest bug on the earth and it made the younger squirm under the gaze. "Are you seriously dense or were you dropped on the head when you were a baby?"

"Hey!"

"Because no one can be this dumb—"

"—Are you looking for a fight?!"

"—because I'm pretty damn sure that I made myself straight—"

"You're not."

"..."

"..."

"Shut the fuck up and let me finish. I told you that I care about you, and I'm more than willing to take care of you. But I know that you're not a child who needs pampering—"

"—Damn right, I'm not."

"Fucking let me finish or I'll kick your ass. And I just thought..." Gray eyes finally met those Caribbean green eyes, and they were interlaced with some worry and uncertainty.

"...thought...?" Eren tried to urge him on—tried to put some force behind his eyes—and Levi finally exhaled the words that he wanted to say.

"You're too precious that I didn't want you to get hurt, especially by me."

Eren's insecurities paled in comparison to that and he knew it. And he spoke, "So, the reason why you avoided that question was because you're afraid that you'll hurt me?"

The silence he got was enough for an answer and then he took that pale hand, idly resting on the steering wheel, in his slightly tanned ones. He raised it close to his chest, to his heart where it was beating drums once again, loud and enthralling against his ears.

"Can you hear that?" he asked, closing his eyes, and he knew that Levi was now watching him. "You said that people do what they do with certain motives. We're just the same. Keeping other people at an arm's length to protect them... But I'm probably different."

"...Why do you think that?"

"Because before I met you, I only thought about protecting myself. I wanted to protect myself from hurting—save myself from experiencing something painful again—so I put distance between me and the people I care about. But after meeting you..." Eren's green eyes opened, glistened with unshed tears. "I want to keep believing in people. I want to trust them and myself not to crumble after I let them into my bubble. I realized that don't want to be alone, Levi."

"Trust me, you're far from being alone."

It made Eren smile and he continued, "I built my own walls in order to keep the others out, and yet you were the first one to kick them all down in one go. I want to believe that I can trust you, that you won't betray me."

There was a small desperation for assurance in his eyes, and Levi caught it. He wrapped his other hand around their hands that were entangled together on Eren's chest, and he slowly leaned forward, pressing his forehead to their hands.

"I think I'll break before I could even break your trust." Those words took away the breath that the brunet was unconsciously holding back. Levi soothed him off his worries that instant, and it was still astonishing how could this man manage to affect Eren in such a way.

"And I'm the same. Levi..."

"Mhm?"

"I...I think I lo—"

Levi used his hand, slightly angled awkwardly towards Eren, to clamp his mouth shut. The younger's eyes were bewildered and he was about to ask why, when the older male told him, "That's enough for today. Let's pace ourselves and don't say anything that we will regret later on."

"I'm not gonna regret it!" Eren insisted, voice was muffled under Levi's hand. The lawyer rolled his eyes at the blatant naivety of the college student.

"Trust me, brat, there will be a certain time when you know that it's okay to say it. And as much as I hate to wait, I'm willing to wait on you forever."

A heartbeat of two had filled the stillness that followed, but the young man refilled it once he lowered Levi's hand from his mouth, gently grazing the smooth skin with his lips. "Then... will I also be able to hear those words from you?"

Levi flashed him a rare smile, not a smirk but a genuine smile.

"I'm sure as hell that you will. So wait patiently, brat. If we're meant to be, then we are. And oh, yeah..."

"What?"

"Tell horse-face I'll fry a finger or two if he touches you."

And Eren could only laugh at his _lover's_ possessiveness. Yeah, his lover.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Whooops. I know hahaha but as Levi said, "Wait patiently" XD The time will come, don't worry :D Thanks for reading!  
>-CrimsonHazelEyes<p> 


	9. Tearing the Walls Down

**I don't own SnK**

* * *

><p><em>"I do not trust people who don't love themselves and yet tell me 'I love you.' There is an African saying, which is: Be careful when a naked person offers you a shirt."<br>-Maya Angelou_

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Nine: Tearing The Walls Down~<strong>

Wall Maria was famous for a college hangout because of its non-too-explicit theme. Eren could see young adults in his age or older and some were actually from Trost University. The pop music that was blaring at the center of the dance floor was dulled because the brunet and his friends picked an area where they could actually talk instead of shouting across the room. He appreciated that, because he was sure that someone in his group would make him drink alcohol and he didn't want the music to add to his incoming headache.

"Here, Eren," his blonde friend called out and to Eren's horror, there was a bottle of beer in Armin's hand. And he was handing it to him. What the actual _fuck?_

"Armin, you know I don't drink," he said, emphasizing on the 'don't' part to get his message right. His brown eyebrows shot up when his friend just put the bottle on the table right in front of Eren.

"You need to loosen up." As if that one sentence was enough to convince him.

"No."

"Yes," Armin insisted, blue eyes were narrowing in an attempt to challenge Eren to oppose him. The brunet already knew that his friend could be pretty adamant about a lot of things but surely, Armin wasn't gonna let him drink when it was beyond his control if he got drunk.

"Are you sure you want me to drink after I puked on you?" He asked, eyebrows were still raised, and he hoped that his friend would just cut it out. After what happened between him and Levi, all he wanted to do was just lay on his bed and run the events of the day in his head a hundred more times. It was hard to believe that after a couple of months of being together and all that non-too-subtle flirtations, he was finally dating the lawyer, who was stuck in his mind 24/7. The way he smiled at him after he told him that he would say those _three words_ to him in time was truly a sight to behold.

"Eren!" Armin's voice snapped him out of his happy thoughts and he was greeted with many other stares at their table. Everyone he knew was there—Armin, Mikasa, Reiner, Marco, Annie, Ymir and his other friends that he hadn't seen since high school—and they surely took the time to reserve an area for a long table to be rearranged for them.

Oh, and Jean. He was sitting at the farthest chair from Eren, who was sitting between Mikasa and Annie. The green-eyed lad observed that his ex wasn't happy to be there and he could wonder why.

"Sorry, what was that?" he asked sheepishly. He really didn't mean to be lost in his thoughts, especially since his best friend was right next to him and she could easily read him, like Levi. It made him think if he was really like an open book, and he made a mental note to try harder at keeping his thoughts from surfacing on his face.

"You were smiling. And creepily, at that," Armin said, truly not holding anything back tonight.

"I'm not," the young man defended uselessly, because a faint blush crept up to his cheeks.

"Oh? Is it because of that shortie?" Ymir decided to interject at the wrong moment and before Armin or Eren could speak, Mikasa beat them to it.

"Shortie? Who?" she asked, tone was coldly suspicious, and she crossed her arms while waiting expectantly for the dark-skinned woman to answer.

"He was with—mmphh—" Her words were cut off when a hand clamped over her mouth, and she made retaliation by biting it. Jean yelped in pain, glancing up to Eren before turning away.

That was unexpected. He didn't think that Jean, his former boyfriend, would be the one to save his ass. Though, the man was still brooding next to Marco. The amount of dark vibes he was giving was enough for a stranger to think that he was depressed, but Eren knew better. He had known Jean since high school—seven years of beings friends with him—and he knew that the ash brown mop was troubled about something. He didn't get to think about it any further when Reiner spoke to Berthold, a huge guy who towered Eren by almost a foot.

"Here! You and Eren have to drink." He handed the black-haired guy a glass of what seemed to be vodka. The brunet grimaced; he'd rather drink the beer that Armin gave him than swallow something stronger than his own tolerance. He made a face before taking two huge gulps of the awful drink, thinking of how much it smelled like piss and _why would anyone fucking drink this?!_

At the corner of his eye, Mikasa had a stone cold facade on her face but her eyes were blazing with confusion and probably the need to have the answer to what Ymir had brought up. He knew that she would start asking questions, and he thought that if Levi had the courage to finally admit his fears and ask Eren to be his lover, then the least thing he could do was finally become honest to his best friend. To the woman who had been there for him since he was a child and who had given him support when he needed it the most.

"Hey," he softly called out and Mikasa averted her eyes off the spot next to Ymir's head to look at her friend. Eren didn't say anything at first, and he could see the light bouncing off the irises of his friend, thinking how beautiful her dark brown eyes were. It would surely hurt him to see those eyes reflect pain because of him, but to avoid any more damage, he had to let her know.

"Will you speak with me later on the way home?" His voice was almost a whisper, only for his friend to hear, and yet Armin had a knowing look in his baby blue eyes and he smiled encouragingly to Eren across from them.

"Yeah," Mikasa replied after a beat and as if she already had a conjecture in her mind what would they talk about, she displayed a smile on her beautiful face.

The night then went on and after a couple more beers, the group finally decided to go to the dance floor. Upon seeing the crowd of teenagers, the DJ started the crazy remix of songs that got everyone more pumped as a couple of college students nearby started breakdancing. Reiner pushed Jean playfully and the latter seemed to complain about it, but as the other guy beckoned him to dance, his eyebrows met together angrily and he threw his black jacket up in the air. Eren was reminded of the days that he watched Jean dance during their high school days, even teaching him some moves in order to participate to this event in their junior year. The days they spent sweating and laughing at each other had brought nostalgia to him, and now that he was watching him again do his thing, it was as if nothing had changed at all.

Because he stopped dancing right after the accident happened.

There was a lot of cheering and Reiner had joined Jean, spinning their bodies like they didn't weight more than ten pounds. The two other students were completely beat but they kept going for fun. The crowd was getting larger by the minute, creating a circle around the dancers, and the heat was almost suffocating if not or the entertainment provided for them. Eren couldn't help but grin because he had that sense of pride for his friends being the center of the attention, and the situation was a whole lot similar to that movie he watched with Levi. The thought of the grey-eyed man made him smile more.

Those intense light brown eyes met his teal ones out of the blue, and his smile froze on his face and slowly fell off because Jean continued to stare at him as he danced the night away. Maybe, he wasn't the only one reminiscing those old times; those moments he spent happily with his friends without the constant reminder that he had no home to come to—that he was already an orphan. In Jean's eyes, he saw himself foolishly creeping into the classroom with the hope that his teacher of his first class wouldn't notice him, but he ended up getting detention anyway. He also saw himself beaming happily at how Mikasa and Armin tutored him in his least favorite subjects. And he saw himself as that outgoing guy who could carelessly laugh and smile without a care in the worlds. It made him think, _How could an accident take away all of those things away from me?_

"Are you okay, Eren?" Annie, who was usually indifferent, asked him. She touched his shoulder with obvious concern and the brunet felt guilty that he made her worry like that. He met this girl in his second year of high school and she was mad good at fighting (though, she wasn't really a delinquent). She even gave him lessons and taught him how to defend himself, which he still appreciated up to that day.

He was about to say that it was nothing, but he remember that he told Levi how he would start to try and trust others. So he replied, "Just reminiscing." It was a simple response, but it brought the tiniest smile upon his friend's lips and he knew then that she understood. They continued to watch the showdown until the crowd dispersed and danced by themselves again, leaving the four dancers clapping each other's back to say "that was nice" and whatnot. Jean was still not openly friendly, but Eren saw him try to manage at least a friendly nod to the other two before Reiner and him went back to their own group of friends.

"That was really cool!" Sasha, his high school friend who got caught eating in class in more than one occasion, exclaimed. She could've had some sparkles in her eyes if possible because she seemed to be entrapped by what just took place.

"You _really_ need to teach us those moves," Connie, Sasha's boyfriend who had this funny buzzcut, told Reiner.

"Eh, sure?" Reiner laughed, scratching the back of his blonde hair awkwardly. He might be a big guy but he really couldn't take compliments easily.

Jean, on the other hand, was about to go back to their table, and it might've been the alcohol but Eren's hand shot up and grabbed his forearm by surprise before he could step away from the group. There were curious stares from Reiner, Armin and Mikasa but he ignored them. It seemed like it wasn't fair that everyone was having a good time while there was one who was conspicuously brooding.

"What's been up in your ass lately?" the brunet asked bluntly, blinking because it seemed like the same question was asked to him by the same person he was now directing it to. He guided them to a spot where no gossipy ears could hear them, and by that, he meant Ymir and Reiner. The brown-eyed man scrunched his eyebrows, seemingly frustrated, and Eren wondered what would it take for Jean to finally blow up and spew whatever was on his mind.

"Are you really not gonna talk?" he asked, urging his ex. And as if the timing couldn't get any worse, some lame-ass slow music came on, and the next thing he knew, everyone was already partnering up with one or two or three people. His green eyes caught the sight of Ymir coaxing Krista, a sweet blonde girl, to her arms and the girl blushed before she agreed to dance with her. There was Connie and Sasha, goofing around and practically running everyone over nearby. Armin was beet red as he tremblingly put his hand on Annie's waist, and the woman didn't even bat an eyelash as she pulled him closer by putting her arms around his neck. Poor Armin; he was almost steaming. Berthold and Reiner were trying to make Marco and Mikasa dance with them and they seemed unfazed by the woman's murderous aura that said, "Touch me or I'll chop off your fingers."

"Eren." Jean softly called out to him that he almost didn't hear it, and he tore his eyes away from his friends before he looked at the man who had been his lover just few months ago. The defeated look in his face was enough to send a pang to Eren's heart, and he watched as his ex-lover lifted a hand towards him. He wanted to turn away because they weren't together anymore—because they had no reason to be this close to each other anymore.

And he belonged to someone else now.

The thought was enough to jostle him away from the touch and the flash of pain across Jean's face was unbearable, but the man smiled at him. It was a smile that was meant to match his defeated look, and Eren realized that no matter what his relationship with him was, he wouldn't be able to avoid the fact that he would still care about him.

"Are you happy with him?" he asked, and while everyone was dancing their hearts away, the two of them remained standing close to each other—close enough for them to touch, yet their hearts were thousand miles distant. The brunet knew what—or rather, whom—Jean was talking about, and the thought of that certain short-stack made him smile.

He looked at Jean and said with certainty in his voice, "Yes."

He received a genuine smile in return and his companion told him, "Then, I'm happy for you. I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass."

Jean was the type of person to protect his pride first as his first instinct, as evident with the way he broke up with the brunet. So when Eren heard his apology, he had to stare at the guy for a good thirty seconds before slowly replying, "Don't tell me you've been avoiding me like a plague for weeks because you were thinking about how to say sorry."

He was serious when he said get, yet his ex-boyfriend laughed, almost hesitantly though. Jean then said, "Close, but no. I was thinking of how to let you go."

_How to let me go... Oh._

"Did you somehow hit your head when you were dancing?" No, Eren couldn't take it seriously. Just a while ago, he was seeing the Jean who loved to play around and do whatever he wanted. He was seeing the Jean who gave him his first kiss after he told him that he would take care of him—when he saw him pushing everyone away after his mom died. Jean was there for him when he needed him, and Mikasa had ever accepted him begrudgingly at first, but she vouched for him until recently.

So how come this Jean was different from who seemed to be? How come everything seemed to be changing around him?

"No, I did not." The brown-haired man rolled his eyes, a playful smile dangling on his face. It was that very smile that he grew very fond with.

"You _do_ remember that you _did_ hit your head before, right?"

"Haha. Very funny, Jaeger. Do you really have to bring that up? He said his last name. It was like in the past; the way he would get irritated by the green-eyed lad's nagging or by how he would make fun of him.

_So maybe, something really hasn't changed._

"You were clumsy," Eren stated as a matter-of-fact.

Jean twitched and retorted back, "Says the guy who would've fell on the stairs if I wasn't there."

"But Connie was fooling around! Wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Pfft. Connie got you that one time in the bathroom, though."

Jean gave out a long, dragged sigh before muttering, "I'll never forget that. I should get back at the son-of-a-bitch for experimenting with Mentos and soda in the toilet."

Eren let the bubble of laughter escape from his mouth, and soon enough, Jean joined him. He didn't care that the other people around them were staring at them weirdly, or if his friends were smiling gently at the sight of them. It was hard to contain the memories from resurfacing; all of them were from their high school days when they didn't have a buttload of worries to think about or complicated relationships to fix. The night made them feel carefree again, like they were teenagers who merely cared about pulling pranks to strangers or to each other, which was fun to do when you were with a group of crazy people.

"Jean." The brunet let his head fall on the taller one's shoulder, and the latter seemed startled at first before he finally relaxed.

"...Yeah?"

"Thank you." _For letting me go._

He didn't touch him, but that familiar warmth was enough for Eren to know that everything was okay—that even if some things had changed around them, their memories would hold them together as friends.

"If that shortie hurts you, tell me. I'll beat him up. Though, I'm the one to talk..."

He pulled back and playfully glared at Jean. "Damn right. Though, I'll take you up with that offer."

His friend laughed, shaking his head, before saying, "I only have one request."

"Yeah?"

"Can I have my goodbye kiss?"

It sounded an innocent request, something typical that a couple breaking up would do, but it made Eren hesitate. It was true that there was only anger and frustration that occurred during his break-up; heck, no one could possible call that a break-up! No one got a closure or some sort, and there were only yelling and words of fury that they ended up regretting in the end. It was funny how that ending of their relationship had brought Eren to the love of his life now. If Jean didn't break up with him, he wouldn't have had thrown a tantrum or scream at the first stranger who bumped to him. He probably wouldn't have met Levi. And yet, it made him wonder _if we didn't break up, if I didn't meet Levi, would I be any happier?_

No. Something probably still wouldn't feel right. Because everything that happened to him in the past couple of months was just right—almost perfect even.

And he didn't want to lose Levi.

But the fact that Jean ended up the person who was still hanging on one last piece of a thread from their relationship was breaking his heart. No matter what happened, he was still important to him, even if they had hurt each other many times. Only that, this time, they would let go any of the romantic feelings that they had for each other. And with that in mind, he nodded to Jean.

It was only a peck on the lips, and yet it was enough to flood him with memories that sprung tears in his eyes. The warmth that lingered made him remember of the first time they kissed, and it was when no one had the courage to break down his door after being absent for a few days in his last year of high school. It was only Jean, who actually went and did it, and he kissed him as a comfort, something that wasn't meant to happen but it did. His friend confessed to him right there and even promised to take care of him even if he didn't return his feelings. Eren was grateful and the presence of Jean in his empty home made him calm down, and it was maybe that moment that Mikasa and Armin started to accept the goofy guy.

Jean really loved him. And the thought of that made his tears flow on his cheeks.

"H-Hey. Stop crying," the brown-eyed guy said, contemplating whether to touch the chestnut brown hair in front of him before he finally muttered a "fuck it" and tugged the slightly shorter man towards him.

"Thank you." _For loving me._ His voice was muffled but Jean heard it, and in return, Eren heard the sniffled above him.

"You're such a crybaby. Don't you dare revert back to_ that_ state again." The brunet knew what he was talking about, and when remembered about that, he further buried his face on the shirt of his caring friend.

"i'll keep that in mind. Thank you."_ For caring._

"Stop with the 'thank you's', it's more than enough." Jean's voice trembled the slightest and even if the green-eyed lad had the urge to look up and snap a picture, he knew that this quiet and calm side of his friend wouldn't last. He decided to tease him one last time that night anyway.

"Levi said that he'll dry your fingers if you touch me."

The grin that broke out on his face was accompanied with a groan from Jean as he felt him drop his head on his.

"Oh, god. That possessive shortie."

* * *

><p>They called a taxi at eleven thirty.<p>

Eren and Mikasa waited on the sidewalk outside of Wall Maria as they watched their friends leave; Sasha waved them goodbye with a chicken wing in her hand, Connie went with his girlfriend, Marco, Berthold and Jean cramped themselves in Reiner's car, and Ymimr took Krista home. Armin insisted that he would stay and wait for his best friends to get a taxi before he drove home, but Eren shooed him away with an appreciative smile on his face and told the blonde to go home because his grandpa was probably worrying about him. He didn't further argue and said goodbye to them, telling them to be careful. Eren nudged him to take Annie home too, and Armin stammered that he initially planned to do that. Needless to say, the blonde didn't get away from them without putting on the brightest face that Eren had seen on him.

"Come home with me," Mikasa said after minutes of silence. The hum of the music from the bar was still loud, but quiet enough for two people to have a conversation, and there were the ever-decreasing sounds coming from the cars passing by. The street looked empty since most of the shops were already closed; yet the place behind them was still lively.

"Mikasa, I—"

"Just for tonight. I know that you don't feel comfortable, and you might actually had never been in the past, but mom and dad really treat you as part of our family." Her voice was filled with concern, and Eren looked at her.

"I know." He sighed, turning his head up to gaze at the few stars that glittered the midnight blue sky. "I'm sorry. Even after so many years, I've had a hard time opening up to everyone, and I don't think I'll ever be completely ready."

"Eren..."

He closed his eyes and inhaled, liking the feeling of the slightly cool breeze passing by his warm neck. It was almost summer, the opposite season in where_ that_ accident took place.

"Mikasa, I still don't remember anything," he took a shaky breath and continued, "or at least something that could help me find clues about what happened. It's hard. It's hard to let anyone in when I can't even fill in the void inside me. It's like...like this hold in my memories is preventing me from moving on."

A hand pressed upon his own brought a little comfort, and he squeezed that hand that reassured him many times that everything was gonna be okay. She spoke, "And no one is forcing you to do anything that you don't want. If you want to trust anyone, then do it. If you don't want to remember anything, then don't. Eren, everything is in the past but if you're convinced that you need some closure, then I'm more than happy to help. Just tell me what to do."

There was a pause, and the next question had Mikasa's heart stop beating.

"Mikasa, why did I wake up in the hospital that night?"

She was about to pull her hand away, but Eren didn't let her and he grasped it more tightly. His green eyes were searching those brown ones, which were avoiding his gaze, for any some answers but there was only turmoil of unspoken emotions. He slowly let her hand go and he started staring up into space.

It wasn't the first time he questioned her about it. And it also wasn't the first time he didn't get any answers.

"Do you love me?" he asked softly. It almost seemed like retaliation for her not answering his question, and it was the cruel way to ask that. However, this was what he had been meaning to ask. What he didn't mean to happen was for her to bet he second person to have their heart broken by him.

"You know I do, Eren."

"I mean.. Do you love me as a man?" He turned his gaze back on her whose eyes widened a fraction, lips were tightened in a straight line.

"What do you mean?"

His eyes softened. He knew that it wasn't the best time to ask about it, but he promised himself that he would be honest with his feelings and to the people that he cared about. If he were wrong about her true feelings about him, then he wouldn't do anything about it. But if she really did have them, then he'd have to tell her everything.

"Mikasa, I'm forever thankful that your family found me and took me in after my mom died. I'll never forget that you were the one who first reached out to me when I didn't know how to stand up after that fall. Which is why I love you and I will always love you." He closed his lips, watching for some reaction but she concealed her true emotions by having her eyes turned away from him.

"You're like a sister to me—a family," he continued carefully, observing the little shaking of her shoulders. "Remember that red scarf that I gave you? You always wear that, and it's really a wonder why you don't have it tonight."

Her cheeks were now red, a first indication that she was finally letting her emotions roam on her face. "Shut up. Annie said that I'll die of suffocation if I have it wrapped around my neck all the time."

Eren laughed and agreed. "Aren't you gonna get rid of it and buy a new one? I gave that to you when we were toddlers, you know."

She tolled her eyes at him and bit back, "No, you dolt. We were six, okay. It was a year after we met each other. And as if I'll get rid of it; dream on."

"You still remember that?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Of course I do."

"Seems like my memory isn't as good as I expected it to be," he said grimly. Their smiles fell and his childhood friend was about to say something that would make him feel better, but he knew that he didn't want that. He wanted to be honest to her, even if she couldn't do that for him as of now.

"I'm sorry. I've always thought that I didn't want to hurt you, and I made you look like a helpless princess in my thoughts so I didn't tell you. I didn't want to see you get hurt, especially because of me." He stopped and he smiled sadly because he finally realized what it was like to be in Levi's shoes, telling these words to the person that held such importance in his heart. "I forgot that you're not weak."

Mikasa swallowed, getting rid of the lump in her throat that restricted her from saying anything. She then said weakly, "Damn right, I'm not."

"Mikasa (she looked up to him), I found the person that I truly love."

Traitor tears spilled from her eyes and she turned her eyes to look ahead, at a distance where Eren was facing a while ago. "Is she someone who can be by your side? Is she someone who won't hurt you? Is she... Is she someone you can let into your walls?"

"..._He's_ someone who broke down my walls."

"Oh my god," she muttered before facing Eren again with an amused eyebrow raised. "Ymir said a 'shortie', and the last time when _he_ came over to our house—"

"Yeah, I already knew him even before that. Remember the amusement park? My broken phone? He's the reason why I'm here right now and confessing everything. He taught me that being alone in that world that I created for myself isn't really the one that I've always wanted. He made me realize I've always wished for someone to break that lonely world so I can let myself out. Mikasa," he gave her a smile, "I'm in love with him."

His friend gave him a heartwarming smile in return and teasingly countered back, "I can't believe that fucking shortie was steps ahead of me all along."

Eren chuckled and said, "And to think that you guys are related."

She glared at him playfully and snorted. "We're hardly related. Don't go comparing me to him after you just broke my heart."

He scratched the nape of his neck sheepishly and offered, "Whoops...?"

"'Whoops' my ass," she grunted. "Jean also let you go, huh?"

"Mhm."

"Then...it's time to let go of my feelings for you, too. But Eren, you're always gonna be family to me, no matter what happens. And I might not be your number one anymore (really, damn that shortie...), but I'm just a phone call away. So if he tries anything, remind him that I'll fry his fingers off."

He blinked and laughed out loud, clutching his stomach and it might have been that infectious sound that got Mikasa also laughing. He was holding onto the concrete wall as he wheezed out, "He legit said the same thing about Jean just few hours ago. Please, don't deny that you guys are so_ooo_ alike!"

She stopped laughing, though there was still a grin plastered on her usual stoic face, and she slipped that high-heeled stiletto off her foot before she aimed it towards the brown-haired guy. He attempted to dodge it, laughing even more, but it ended up grazing his back.

"Serves you right!"

Anyone who saw them that night might have had waved them off as drunkards (they might have been under the influence but...) because two grown-ups wouldn't end up chasing each other around the block, like ten-year-olds, screaming and laughing carelessly.

It was one warm night that he would never forget. And he would not regret tearing the rest of his walls down, and finally joining all his friends in the outside world.

Finally letting the one he loved pull him into _his _world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, I know. No Ereri, but this chapter is needed :) Next chapter will be Eren x Levi :D Stay tuned! Thanks for reading and for all your reviews :) Sorry if there's mistakes though... I don't know what's wrong with the doc manager and I had to type this chapter all up again D: Don't have enough time to proofread :x  
>-CrimsonHazelEyes<p> 


	10. With the Stars As Our Witness

**I don't own SnK**

* * *

><p><em>"When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know that your name is safe in their mouth."<br>__-Jess C. Scott_

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Ten: With the Stars As Our Witness~<strong>

"Hello?" Eren's voice was groggy, an evident that he just woke up, and he didn't even bother to open his eyes when he picked up his phone from his bedside table and answered his call.

"_Oi, brat. You don't have classes today, right?_" At the sound of Levi's voice, green eyes snapped open and excitement ran in his nerves like an addictive substance. He instantly rolled onto his bare back, gaze was now focused on his ceiling and he tried to ignore the little spider webs at the corner of the room; he made a mental note to clean that up later before a certain angry short-stuff give him a lengthy lecture about cleanliness.

"I don't," he answered, voice was still rough.

"_Good. I'll be there in ten_," Levi said from the other line. It made the brunet look at the glaring lights of his alarm clock and it said: 7:00 A.M.

"It's Sunday. Why?" he asked, ignoring the initial snort that he got from the lawyer. There was a beat of silence and Eren thought that there was something with the connection or Levi had unceremoniously hanged up.

"_Don't you want to go somewhere today?_"

He blinked and slowly said, "A date. Are you asking me out on a date?" He didn't mean to sound so incredulous—which he really was—but it was early in the morning and he wondered if Levi was really asking him out.

"_Get up and get ready if you want to. I don't want to drag your ass out of your apartment. Bye._" He dodged the question and he really did hang up on Eren, which made him try to grasp onto the other line in futility.

"Wait—What?! Levi!"

He stared frustratingly on the smartphone, as if it was the source of all of his bad luck and whatnot even though on contrary, it was what brought him to Levi. His eyes caught the time on the bar of the screen. 7:02 AM. The time was ticking, and knowing how impatient a certain short man could get, it was better for him to get out of the bed and take care of his morning routine. Once he was in the bathroom and was brushing his teeth, he paused for one moment to think about what was really happening.

_This is gonna be our first date as a real couple._

The thought, without surprise, had sent another shot of exhilarating energy through his body and he finished his quick shower, smiling all the while and thinking of what would happen today. The last time he saw Levi was Friday and it was only brief; the older male merely gave him his lunchbox because he knew that Eren had classes that day. They talked on the phone that day with the younger telling what happened during his high school reunion, and he left what took place between him and Jean. He figured that it would be better to tell his boyfriend that one tiny yet very important detail face-to-face. Considering that Levi and Jean had never got along since day one, the lawyer wouldn't take it that well, and the thought of him actually frying his ex-lover's fingers on the skillet was gruesome enough. No need taking it to reality.

He was looking for clothes to wear, throwing his closet doors open and staring at what was available. He didn't own many nice shirts because most of them would get ruined anyways, with paint and all that. That was one of the downside of being an artist—no matter how much he was proud of his paint-smudged shirts (because it actually told people that he had done something artistic and worthwhile), he couldn't maintain one neat shirt. That might have been an understatement, he thought as his eyes caught a gray plaid button-up shirt. He paired it with dark blue, ripped jeans and a black V-neck shirt. He was busy looking at the mirror and holding up his chosen outfit on him that he almost didn't hear his doorbell ring. The short, hard raps against his door had managed to tear his gaze away from his reflection and he sprinted to his front door.

When he pulled open the wooden door, he was greeted with that scowl and indifferent expression on that familiar man's face. The man who was supposedly his lover was about to push Eren out of the way and make his way into the apartment, when those gray eyes finally caught on to the brunet's appearance. A sight that only consisted of a white towel wrapped around his waist and was hanging dangerously low, exposing the curves of his hip bones and forming a V-shape, and that flat yet firm-looking stomach where a few water droplets were shamelessly rolling onto. It certainly made Levi rooted on the ground and made his mouth snap shut. He didn't know whether it was because his mind was lagging behind because of that sinfully-looking sight before him or if it was he tend to spew out some stupid shit when Eren was involved; the option of just staring at the young man seemed more alluring than moronically running his mouth off.

"You know you can come in, right?" Eren said, squirming because the raven was openly looking at him as if he was willing the artist to melt in a pile of goo. Levi, nonetheless, had taken his offer, stepping inside without tearing his eyes off the brunet.

"Uh, can you wait for me here? I'm just gonna get dressed," the younger stammered. Levi definitely didn't want Eren to go away, but he knew that he had to force himself to look at anything besides from that delectable piece of meat—or Eren. Holy crap. He was sure that he was gonna lose all his sense if he remained close to the green-eyed brat but then again, the attraction was too strong to fight against it and there was also that fact that they were now officially dating.

Eren went back to his room, not bothering to shut his bedroom door close because Levi had already seen everything.

Okay, maybe not _everything_.

He changed into his clothes behind his door though even if he knew that Levi was decent enough to let him have his own privacy at that moment. He put on his shirt and noticed mindlessly how the black V-neck fabric had exposed the outlines of his collarbones. He remembered that look that the short man had given him when he was at the door—it was one that said, "I wanna ravish you right here, right now." The idea of making Levi speechless had swelled something in him; he felt proud that it was possible for him to get that kind of a reaction from that stoic person because he seemed to be the only one who could get flustered really easily, and while Levi's reaction wasn't like of Eren's, it was amusing to see it anyway. And it was hot.

Oh, yeah. It certainly was.

He put the plaid button-up over his shirt, and a smirk made its way on his face as he thought of his lover's reaction about his clothes. He felt a bit confident when he walked out of his room and motioned for Levi that it was time to leave, even though he wasn't really the one who initiated this whole date thing.

"You really took your time, huh, brat?" he grunted. The older male didn't let Eren to be on the lead because he immediately stepped ahead of the younger as the latter locked up his apartment with his key.

They exited out of the building in no time and Levi guided them to his silver car. It was already 7:25 in the morning and Eren wondered what would they do that would require an early wakeup call. They settled into their seats and buckled up wordlessly before Levi started the engine. He made a mistake of swiping his gaze from the front to the younger man next to him. His gray eyes flicked accidentally to that exposed tanned skin, showing the curves of his collar. Eren bit his bottom lip to keep himself from smiling or laughing and he figured that it was no longer a laughing matter if Levi's eyes had dilated for a fraction second.

The lawyer turned his eyes to the front again before he changed gears and muttered under his breath, "You're in it, brat."

* * *

><p>They stopped by at a Deli store where Levi bought a tuna sandwich and bagels with cream cheese, which Eren grinned at because he was unusually hungry. He normally didn't have the appetite to stuff himself in any way early in the morning, but there was something oddly pleasant about having someone share and eat food with you. He realized that it had been that way whenever he would have a meal with his friends or just Levi in particular; it might be because it was lonely eating alone in that empty apartment of his.<p>

"So what's on your date agenda today?" Eren asked, taking the last bite of his raisin bagel. He had been joking about the whole agenda thing, but when Levi really did pull out a piece of paper from his compartment with scrawls of writings, he almost choked when laughter bubbled up to his chest.

"What?" the black-haired man growled, a furrow between his eyebrows had appeared.

"Sorry, sorry," he coughed out. He took a careful gulp of his coffee, which Levi bought for him even though the man himself had refused to have it because he didn't trust any other coffee besides from his usual one. He felt the distinct burn in his throat and he didn't feel constrained anymore.

"You know what, never mind," Levi suddenly said, crumpling the sheet of paper in his fist. Eren's eyes widened in panic, thinking that he had screwed up.

"I just didn't expect you to really have a list!" he hastily exclaimed.

"Huh?" The older male looked confused for a moment before he took in the reaction from Eren and the sight of the now-crumpled paper in his hand. "Oh."

The brunet attempted to retrieve the list from him, but he didn't let him and Levi threw it in the plastic bag that he reserved for their trash. As if he would allow any dirt to splatter on his newly bought car floor mats.

The lawyer rolled his eyes and said, "I'm not gonna follow that stupid list that Hanji gave me. The damn woman wouldn't shut up so I took it from her. I don't want this day to be scheduled; it doesn't feel natural."

The younger male nodded in agreement and he flashed Levi a small appreciative smile. "Well then, surprise me."

Levi took that challenge and showed Eren his signature smirk. "Will do, princess."

* * *

><p>They drove around for two hours, carelessly making crude jokes and exchanging smiles every once in a while, but Levi would always flash him his smirk whenever he said something that would make Eren beet red on the face. Like that one conversation that addressed what happened this morning.<p>

"Are you possibly_ physically_ attracted to me?" the brunet asked boldly, though there was no particular tone in his voice.

"Yes." Levi didn't even pause for a second after the question was asked; he told him his answer equally boldly as Eren.

"Which is why you're ogling at me this morning," the younger mumbled. There was that satisfied feeling in his chest again as if he accomplished something special, and he actually fought down the blush that was threatening to break out on his face. It was almost an impossible feat because he could practically feel Levi's gaze on him again—strangely smoldering.

"I would've jumped on you actually," the gray-eyed man shamelessly admitted.

"What—"

"Would've torn off that goddamned towel off your body—"

"—Eh?!"

"—and would've had thrown you on your bed to eat you—"

"STOP! Oh my god!" Eren screamed, putting his hands over his ears in an attempt to block those embarrassing words that were coming from Levi, which could potentially turned worse and become an R-Rated dirty talk. Not that he would've mind it; except that they were currently on the road and Levi seemed to have something—or more like somewhere—in mind to go to. Given in different circumstance, he would've had actually allowed this whole scene to be played out. Not that he had a fetish for dirty talk, of course not! It might have been the way those provocative words had rolled off the man's tongue seductively, or it might have been Levi's glances that told him that he was definitely watching him, his every reaction, his every squirm, or how that blush just traitorously crept on his cheeks.

Levi started to chuckle, something that he tried to keep to himself to no avail, and it was Eren's turn to stare at him with an amused yet slightly abashed expression.

"Keep laughing, old man," he said begrudgingly, though there was a playful hint in his voice.

Needless to say, the glare that was thrown to him told him that he now had something to tease Levi with.

* * *

><p>When 10:30 AM rolled around, Eren's eyes found the words AQUARIUM somewhere on the exterior of a glass building. He rolled the car window down just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things, because last time he checked, Levi wasn't the type of person to insert himself in a crowd of people who could threaten the cleanliness he maintained for himself with great effort.<p>

"That's an aquarium," he stated dumbly, blinking as if the place was going to disappear in front of him.

"No shit."

He looked at Levi and was about to ask more questions but decided against it and clamped his mouth shut. It was better not to say anything because knowing the older man, his patience was as short as his stature and that wasn't saying a lot. So he hopped out of the car when Levi killed the engine, and he proceeded to skip to the entrance with Levi behind him, a lazy smirk was on his lips. The lawyer bought their tickets, silencing Eren when he protested about buying his own by saying, "I should spend money for both of us since it's a date." The brunet wanted to argue back but he didn't how it would be worth it because Levi definitely wouldn't budge and they would only waste time. They were inside and Eren excitedly explored the cavern of the ocean wall. For Levi, it was definitely amusing to witness a 22-year-old college student wander around with a goofy smile on his face, and he laughed when Eren stood next to a similarly overhyped child.

"This is probably the first time I've visited the aquarium since I was little," the artist breathed out. There was spark in his eyes that Levi couldn't help but search out in the midst of the ever-changing blues and greens in the younger's irises. The water was reflected on them, making him unable to tell the difference between the ocean and Eren's eyes. It was fascinating to look at, especially when there was a brightened gleam as a sea creature swam towards the glass wall.

"I've never been here."

Soon, those teal eyes were gazing back on him.

"Not even once?" he asked, a hint of doubt and surprise was in his voice.

"Mhm."

"Oh, wow. Aren't you glad that I'm with you during your first experience then?" The brunet grinned jokingly, but the older male merely nodded with a small smile on his mouth. It was Eren's turn to stare at the man then. Levi finally turned his eyes to the scene right before as the younger male began memorizing his features once again. Those gray eyes had equally captivated him just the same like the first time his sight landed on him. The blue tinge was interesting to look at and with the reflection of the water on them, those gray eyes were unusually blue. He mused how even if there was no emotion hinted on the face of the man, those eyes seemed to show the hidden feelings that he had. And right now, there was fascination that widened his pupils as a giant glob of jellyfish passed by. Eren definitely felt happy that it was him whom Levi was with, and the thought of another person on his place right now had twisted a wrench in his stomach. He didn't like the feeling—it was almost nauseating and uncomfortable. He was jealous. And he could've laughed out loud because his own conjecture had made him feel that way, but at the same time, it made him realize how much Levi meant to him.

They were taken into a tour of the place, and Eren happily ran to the seats where a dolphin show took place. The sight of the green-eyed lad grinning from ear to ear had also made Levi tug his lips upwards. And the smiles of the couple had somehow remained on their lips throughout the entire show.

It was around 1:30 in the afternoon when Levi stopped by a pizzeria—Eren's suggestion. The younger male ordered two slices of Chicken Marsala and Levi went with two regular ones and garlic knots. Once heated up, they grabbed their food and drinks and sat at the corner where there was a small table and two chairs presented. Levi, having some cleanliness OCD, pulled out a handful of napkins and began wiping his portion on the table. The brunet merely snickered and shook his head in amusement.

"Where are we going after this?" he asked, biting on his pizza.

"You told me to surprise you, brat. You'll find out after we finish this greasy shit."

"Wow. Do you happen to hate this glorious food, Attorney?"

Levi narrowed his eyes on him before shrugging. "Never said I hate it. It's just fucking oily and I hate slimy shit."

"That's why it's called 'greasy shit', Levi."

The lawyer just rolled his eyes on him. Eren then began quizzing him on the songs that came on in the place, and Levi got the names of all five songs correctly.

"Never knew that you like indie bands," Eren said, finishing his last bite before he wiped his hands on the napkins.

"And I never knew that you're this disgusting. Wash your hands in the bathroom, will you?" Levi told him. It was more like a command, really, but he did what he was told to anyway. But not without doing anything childishly, like sticking his tongue out to the older male. That seemed to bite his ass back though, because the lawyer started up his less-than-friendly-humor.

"I'll bite that tongue if you don't hurry the fuck up, brat."

It definitely sent him to the restroom instantly, and with red tinted cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>The wind is nice.<em> It was Eren's only thought as he laid down his cheek on his arm that was stretched across the hard surface of the car door. The window was rolled all the way down and he could see how the road was like on a precipice but with the blue sky all laid out for the people to gaze upon. There was no cloud in sight and he smiled as he thought that maybe Levi checked the weather news or something before he jumped the gun and asked Eren out on a date. Well, more like didn't give him a choice and demanded him to get dressed within ten minutes. It didn't make him love this day any less, though; it only made him happier, because everything that occurred since the moment he woke up was so Levi-like.

He closed his eyes and focused on how the gentle breeze that was caused by the car speeding up was soothingly caressing his face, loving how the strands of his hair was pushed back and the feeling of the wind. There was something strangely enticing about the idea of the air lifting him up and allowing him to fly up high. He regretted that he didn't discover sooner how could a drive feel peaceful and exhilarating at the same time. It prompted him to break the comfortable silence between him and Levi.

"Five years ago, I wouldn't even have second thoughts about turning down a good car ride. I wouldn't even thought of myself riding a car," he started; his eyes were still closed. When Levi didn't respond to him, he continued, "After my mom's car accident, I was…scared. That's why I don't have a car and I take the train to go to school."

There was a pause as if it was needed for his words to sink in before Levi spoke, "And you're okay now." It was probably meant to be a question, or just an observation; Eren couldn't tell.

"Yeah. Strangely enough, I'm okay now. It was like a rehab for me, you know. I used to get anxieties getting into a car until last year; I seem to be all right with it now," he explained.

"At least, you won't throw up on me or my car now," Levi offered nonchalantly, but it was probably his way of lightening up the mood. And he succeeded because a small smile broke out of Eren's face as he hummed.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. It's the beach!"<p>

Eren's excited voice could've reached the opposite shore but Levi didn't mind that because the young man started chasing the waves that were sashaying back and forth, dragging the sand with them. Eren stopped for a second to pull up his jeans, folding the ends of them until they reached his knees, and then he ran to the water again as Levi followed him but not too closely. He really didn't want to slosh back inside his car with disgustingly wet shoes or pants—which brought him his current predicament.

"Oh, you brat. I'm not letting you run water in my car," he warned him. Eren didn't mind the insult he threw in as he conspicuously ignored it and the brunet now started heading to Levi's direction. Oh, he had a bad feeling about this.

And sometimes, he hated it when he was right.

He tried to hightail out of there, but Eren caught him off-guard because he was stupidly full of energy even with the warm breeze that indicated that summer was approaching. The brunet grabbed his arm, and silently patted himself on back for wearing a dark gray shirt that merely reached his elbows, before he was hauled out of his safe distance from the water. He put up a fight of course, but for some reason, his usual monstrous strength wasn't at its best when the brat was around. Curse his soft side for Eren.

"Let me go," he demanded, voice was sounding feral without actually meaning it. Apparently, Eren had already known his way around Levi's expressions and behavior, and he wondered if the young man could actually read his emotions that he was trying to conceal behind that cold demeanor of his.

"It's the beach, Levi. You're supposed to enjoy the water and hunt for seashells or something!" Eren reprimanded him. The older male wondered if the teal-eyed lad had noticed that they weren't the only ones around the area; there was a woman who was already walking away after her sunbathing and there was a teenager climbing up the rocks like he was showing off that he owned the world. Knowing that the cheery buzz around Eren wouldn't die off soon, he silently surrendered.

He grumbled, "Fine." Levi then rolled his black jeans (he really should've worn shorts, instead), and he watched his little brat run back to the water. Hesitating a little, he stopped short to the distance where the waves caught his toes.

"Here," Eren softly called out, a hand was raised and being offered to Levi. For some reason, a whole stupid cliché popped out in his head. Eren's figure was behind the freaking horizon with the sun slowly setting down, for crying out loud! And don't get him started with those sparkling Caribbean eyes. He was already drowning in them as he was.

He nonetheless took Eren's hand, feeling the warmth in them that made his chest squeeze. He laid his palm against the younger's before he intertwined them together, fingers closing in between. There were no words needed at that moment because the smiles that they exchanged with each other had already said a lot. Levi was definitely pulled into that fast current called Eren Jaeger and he had no way of freeing himself nor he wanted to. Because next to his lover was where he found his place.

It was where he found himself genuinely happy.

* * *

><p>They stayed in the beach for hours and had dried themselves outside of the car, squeezing the ends of their jeans to get the water out. Not that it helped. Before they knew it, the night had already fallen and the crickets were already causing a racket. Eren's eyes caught the twinkling stars littered on the sky and he let out an audible gasp which was most likely heard by his companion because Levi turned around to face him. The older male also started looking up, wanting to find out what had kept the younger entranced, and he found himself also staring at the small fireballs seemingly blinking in the dark sky.<p>

"They're so pretty," Eren said. Unbeknownst to him, Levi's gray eyes were averted off the stars to the certain brunet who was still distracted by the sight before him.

"Yeah, so beautiful," Levi murmured softly. Eren had heard him though, and he lifted his eyes off the sky and settle them to the older man whose head turned away from him. He raised an eyebrow and was about to ask him questions about it, but an idea popped out in his mind. A grin formed on his face before he unceremoniously dropped his whole weight on the hood of Levi's car.

"What are you doing?"

"Lying down?"

"Tsk."

Eren felt the cold, hard metal against his slightly damped shirt (he had taken off the button-up shirt earlier), and he got himself comfortable by welcoming the chilliness that initially made him shiver to the bones. His eyes found the stars again before Levi blocked them for a second, then settled himself next to the brunet. Their fingers touched and a spark lit up their nerves, leaving their skin tingling and desiring for more, and that one touch didn't make them flinch this time. It was something that they got used to and had learned to indulge. And as cheesy as it would sound like, it was like a sign that was telling them that they were meant to be.

Like they were fated to be together.

"I told Mikasa about us," Eren said. The atmosphere around them was so serene that he was afraid to break it, because the topic that he was going to discuss was in no way a casual one.

"She gave me a phone call after she got my number from her dad, threatening to burn me alive if I hurt you. She sounded like she was drunk though," Levi told him, amusement danced in his eyes.

"Well, I certainly did _not_ know that. That was probably after the reunion."

"She got wasted?"

"Nah. She's responsible, and even made sure that I slept over at her house. She's really, _really, really_ overprotective."

Levi smirked. "I can tell."

Eren shifted nervously, eyes darting from the sky to the beach at the corner of his eyes. He had to tell Levi; it was now or never. He promised that he would trust Levi and the same went with him so there was really no need to hesitate around and let his conscience smack-talk him. But he knew what was eating him in the inside. It wasn't only about the trust between them that he was worrying about. Sure, the conversation, or rather his confession, could potentially crack what they had built together, but it could be fixed if they let each other try and give it another chance, right? There was another thing that was making Eren's heart throb painfully, sending pangs to his chest and squeezing it tight until he couldn't breath despite the plentiful of air around him. The thought flying around his mind was unbearable.

The thought of hurting Levi was unbearable.

"I let Jean kiss me."

The insects were still chirping and there was the audible crashing of the waves against the rocks. The road was silent and so were the stars. And so was Levi. It was all too much, and Eren was already on the brink of tears because he knew that he fucked up something. He knew that he hurt Levi when he caught that flash of pain across the older man's face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't keep my promise." His voice cracked and Levi turned his body sideways so he was completely facing Eren as their legs dangled together but not touching.

"Why?" Levi simply asked, face was devoid of any emotions but there was the pressing need for answers in his eyes.

"Because he needed it. I think I also needed it," Eren replied. His voice didn't waver nor stuttered, and he felt like he had to be strangely calm about it because Levi seemed to take it so well. There was no anger or pain or confusion in his eyes or face anymore, but there was something else—something familiar that made Eren's heart flutter relentlessly.

"Eren." The way he called his name made his stomach twist in an oddly pleasant way, and the organ caged in his ribcage wasn't doing any better because its endless fluttering was now accompanied by that usual throb he felt around Levi. He wondered if it were possible to get a heart attack just by seeing the love of your life right in front of your eyes because if it was, then he would surely be fucked.

"Mmm?" he hummed mindlessly, staring into those silver pools.

"I can't say those words to you yet because I'm afraid that I would fuck this whole thing up, and knowing myself, I probably will." He was about to argue against him but he was silenced by Levi's hand. "I'm not a guy who will be openly romantic with you, but I can take you to wherever you want, be it the gates of heaven or hell. I'm not the guy who will incessantly please you because I have a fucking stubborn personality and trust me when I say that we'll clash against each other, have those stupid fights. But we will _definitely_ make up, whether it be words or kisses or a mind-blowing sex." Eren blushed at the last one, and Levi flashed him a grin. "What? Are you telling me that you don't want to have sex with me?"

"I didn't say that!" Eren spluttered, turning redder and redder by the second. Even with his face tomato red, he managed to gather his thoughts and murmured softly, "Nothing's definite, you know. We might…leave each other."

Levi leaned in closer, pulling Eren towards him until their bodies were touching; legs and feet were tangled together. He closed the space between them until they were a breath away as the night swallowed more of the light shade of the sky, turning midnight blue and letting the stars shine more brightly than before. Hearts drumming against their chest, almost painfully yet welcoming, they shared the air between them as their lips slightly brushed against each other. The surface underneath them was now warm and was comforting enough that they completely forgot that they were lying on the hood of the car. The world fell away; the waves stopped, the insects were quiet, and the breeze was absent. There was only the sky above them, reflecting their own image in each other's eyes as they refused to tear their gaze down. Levi spoke, and it was only that familiar deep voice that Eren all heard.

"Nothing's may be definite, but I'm willing to make you an exception, Eren."

And he sealed it with a kiss, with the stars as the witness of his promise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yayyy! Their first lonnnnnggg date XD Thanks for reading and for your reviews :D I hope you enjoy reading more chapters coming up!  
>-CrimsonHazelEyes<p> 


	11. Red

**I don't own Snk**

* * *

><p><em>"The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do."<br>-Anonymous_

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Eleven: Red~<strong>

_"Hey, Eren! Come back here!" _

_ A woman with long, brown hair had her hands on her hips and there was a playful scolding look in her light brown eyes. She was beckoning for a little boy to approach her but the boy was merely grinning and incessantly running in circles around her. _

_ "I'll tickle you!" she teasingly threatened, making claws with her hands before she started chasing the little child. They were on some lawn, grass was freshly mowed and the leaves on the trees were happily swaying around with the breeze. The woman made sounds that were meant to be frightening like it came out of a children's cartoon show, and the boy showed his enthusiasm in playing the role of the victim. The tuft of chestnut brown hair was moving with the wind as he excitedly ran across the lawn with the woman behind him._

_"Mom!" he squealed as his mother caught his arms, and he was lifted into the air the next second. His grin was so wide that his two missing front teeth were showing as he flapped his arms around and his mother danced them around in circles._

_ "Mom!" he called out happily again, his eyes finding the soft smile on the woman's face and the shine that was reflected on her irises. He laughed and laughed until he was out of breath, ready to be put down and play on the solid ground again. He called out again, but it was different this time._

_ "MOM!" _

_ His voice changed from that boyish, innocent one into a much deeper voice. The sound that he made was almost stuck in his throat, like some lump had clogged it, and there was that tremble that indicated how frightened he was. He was not on a lawn anymore, no more fresh green grass or the tall trees that provided a shade from the direct beating of the sunlight. He was in total darkness, grasping into nothingness with no ray of light to guide him, and he was sure that he was alone. He realized that the woman he called his mom wasn't holding him anymore, and he tried to work his voice again to no avail. He couldn't speak—couldn't see—anything. The sensation that seized up his heart was outright daunting and he felt himself heaving as his lips opened and closed to cooperate with his organ that was breathing fire now. The air was too thin for his comfort and he wondered if he would suffocate and die. The lack of companion by his side—his own isolation—made him think that maybe dying wasn't the worst thing that could happen now. He just wanted air._

_He wanted to breathe again._

_ But he had no time to even mouth a prayer to hope for a better disposition, because his eyes opened without him meaning them to. They were just pried open like his brain was doing its own function without his really controlling it. It was a weird feeling. He knew that he was there, drowning—suffocating—in darkness, which somehow turned into something with colors. However, it was not the hue that he wanted to see. _

_ Because he only saw red. _

_ Red behind his eyelids, red on his hands, red on the webbed-crack of the glass, red on his mother's cheeks, and red on her temples._

_ He reached out to touch her, but the thread of his breath snapped and he stopped breathing._

_ "Eren?"_

"Eren!"

He gasped, coughing and spluttering as he tried to take mouthfuls of air because that sickening squeeze in his chest was probably going to send him to the hospital for cardiac arrest. His heart was loud—_very_ loud—that his ears couldn't make out the sounds surrounding him and his eyes weren't helping either, because they were swirling and tilting the world around. The throbbing in his chest didn't go away, but it slowed down to a manageable rate where he could actually make out the ceiling of grey right in front of his eyes. He also remembered that he was still in the car, strapped to a seat with a seatbelt across his chest and he vaguely noticed that the car wasn't moving anymore.

"Wh-What?" he choked out, turning his head to the front where he could make out distinct lights twinkling and tall buildings looming ahead of them. It took him a moment to realize that he was not alone in the car and that there was Levi, the person that he spent his entire day with. With a hazy mind, he recalled falling asleep on the headrest of the passenger seat after stargazing and sharing kisses with the grey-eyed man. However, these all seemed so distant with his mind swimming with fragmented memories of his dream.

"Are you okay?" Levi asked, worry was laced in his voice, and he didn't bother to even hide the expression on his face. He looked downright freaked out and concerned about Eren. There was panic in those usual fierce grey eyes and the young man couldn't help but feel guilty because he must have had done something that made Levi pull over to one corner of the road.

"I-I'm okay," he replied weakly despite his effort of putting force onto his voice to reassure his lover. It didn't work, especially because he finally noticed that his whole body was trembling—from shaking that should've rattled the bones of his fingers to his legs that had turned into a pile of jelly. The sight of him had definitely scared Levi, because he was scared himself.

"You were screaming. Is this another attack?" Levi slowly asked him, as if afraid of his reaction_. As if it could get any worse_. Eren closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling as his current mantra, and calming himself was no easy task. It must have had taken ten or twenty minutes or even longer than that, but the older male patiently waited for him. Levi even rubbed his back after telling him to lean forward and unbuckle the strap that was certainly not helping his breathing.

"It's usually not this bad," he said, blood was flowing to his body and was finally cooperating, bringing the oxygen that he needed.

"Is there a trigger or something?"

The brunet caught the lack of rumble of the vehicle and thought that Levi might have had killed the engine, just to proved the fact that they had stayed on the side of the road longer than he intended to. His eyes landed on the clock, green lights were dully flashing in the car, and it said 11:10 PM.

"No—I mean, I don't know. I haven't had consecutive attacks before. I only had two, and—it's probably just a dream. I'm-I'm even starting to forget it now," he stammered, frustrated because his dream was really fading away. And the last thing he wanted to remain in his mind seemed to be the only fragment that he could keep, and it was that damn color: red.

"Did you ask your doctor about it?" Levi asked, eyebrows were furrowed at the thought, as he cautiously eyed Eren and stopped his soothing gestures on the lad's back. The brunet looked conflicted, a flurry of more emotions brewing in his chest, and he thought of the last time he had visited a doctor. It had been five years.

"No," he answered honestly. It earned a sigh from Levi who pinched the bridge of his nose, not in irritation but in agitation. It caused Eren to bite his lip, slightly regretting that he didn't just tell a white lie so Levi wouldn't have to worry about it. However, what took place between them today had made him more motivated in his goal of being candid and open to his lover. And what he probably needed right there was someone he could confide with, but the fear in his heart had paralyzed him again.

_No. I can't tell Levi about this if I don't know what's going on myself._

"I promise that I'll do that, though," he compromised. Hearing that made Levi look at him appreciatively, and he returned the small smile that Eren gave him.

"Alright. I'll hold onto your word, brat. Or I'll have Hanji bother you every damn second until you get that check up."

It was all endearing, really, but the thought of a certain redhead showing up to his classes unceremoniously would be a little mortifying, especially if his professors would mind the not-so-little intrusion.

"Come here," Levi gently gesture, his hand motioning for Eren to come closer and he did. The older male put his hand on Eren's soft brown locks and lightly pulled him to his shoulder, where the brunet could rest his head. It made him feel warm inside, thawing the ice that froze his veins and his heart, making him breathe normally. He still couldn't get rid the pieces of his dream—his nightmare—out of his mind, but they were shoved to the back of his brain as the comfort that Levi was providing him now was making him forget all of those bad things. It made him focus on what he had now.

On what he could lose.

The thought made his nerves freeze up again, and he buried his face on the crook of Levi's neck, seeking more of that warmth that could dissolve his worries. He felt an arm wound up around his shoulder and his nose worked with that familiar scent, letting himself be drugged with it and take him to heights. His mouth opened to speak but like in his dream, he was rendered incapable of voicing anything out. He couldn't ask Levi the reassurance that he needed.

_Please, don't leave me._

* * *

><p>Eren pushed open the door of the bakery and his eyes immediately caught the face of a familiar friend of his, one that he just saw last week. Those baby blue eyes glittered in recognition and a smile made it to her angelic face.<p>

"Krista!"

"Hello, Eren!"

He made his way to the table she was sitting at, glancing at the counter to check if Ymir was there but she was not. The blonde-haired girl had probably seen the question in his eyes because she said "she's at the kitchen, helping Hitch."

It wasn't his time to clock in yet and he probably had more time because today was the day that Mike would come back to the shop. Hitch was a good baker too, but there was no denying that there was something different in her bread and pastries compared to the owner's. It really was a wonder how could a FBI agent have such good cooking skills. Ymir had been a great help in the bakery too, putting aside her crude humor and sarcastic remarks, and the thought of the dark-skinned woman made Eren curious so he took a seat across from Krista.

"Are you visiting Ymir?" he asked, not wanting to be outright blunt with the gentle girl.

"Yes," she said and her smile never left her face. If Eren were straight, there would be no doubt that he would fall for this goddess-looking young woman. He remembered that times when Krista had helped him out patch some of his bruises or cuts during high school; he was a delinquent-looking guy so he somehow attracted the worst students from other school. Jean, of course, was there to help him beat up some of those belligerent kids, or in some occasions, it was actually the two of them who threw punches to each other. Wow, he was really…different back then, now that he thought about it.

"What are you thinking about, Eren?" Krista asked, snapping him out of his train of thoughts.

The green-eyed lad made a straight face and stated, "I just can't believe that I was a delinquent back in high school."

His friend giggled and no matter how girly it sounded, it was nothing compared to the other girls. It was in fact infectious and soothing, which led to his thinking that maybe the blue-eyed woman had some hidden healing abilities.

"That's true. But you did protect me that one time," she told him.

Eren remembered that day clearly. It was this one autumn night when he was about to go home and he saw a bunch of guys crowding at a corner of the street. He just got back from Armin's house, playing video games with him, Jean and Mikasa. Then, he got a glimpse of a familiar face with straight blonde hair and blue eyes, which he thought was Armin's at first before his mind countered that he just saw his friend a while ago. When he got closer to the three guys wearing uniforms (he gathered that they were from a private school), he made out the timid voice that he usually heard in his class. That was when he swung his fist towards the first guy who was terribly close to the girl and that led to more involvement of kicks and punches.

"And Ymir showed up, knocking the last asshole out," he added, an amused grin on his face.

"I'll never forget that day. It was like two heroes suddenly showed up in front of me!" Krista exclaimed happily. She looked genuinely entertained with the memory like Eren was.

"Then, I took you to Annie the next day and we both learned karate. That was fun."

"It was. Ymir made me practice with her and I, err, almost broke her rib," the blonde said bashfully. Eren could imagine Ymir convincing a hesitant Krista to do self-defense with her and the look of surprise on her face when the angelic-looking girl displayed some exceptional physical power to her must had been priceless. He learned that firsthand when Annie coached them, and he'd rather not challenge the blonde again.

"Really, but I'm thankful that you did those things to me, though. Thank you, Eren," Krista sincerely said.

The brunet smiled and replied, "You're welcome. I call it even though, because you did help wrapping me up with bandages."

She laughed and told him, "It's thanks to you that I learned how to bandage someone up, you know."

"Really? Wow."

"Yup."

"Well, are you just gonna sit around there or are you gonna work?" Ymir's voice startled the calm atmosphere around the two of them, but the woman looked amused because she had a small smile on her face. Her golden brown eyes held that tenderness in them as they landed on Krista. It reminded Eren that he didn't manage to ask Krista the question that he wanted to ask.

"Fine, fine. I'll clock in. Have fun with your girlfriend now," he said, intentionally testing the waters. The response that he got was more than satisfying because neither of them denied it; there was a smirk on Ymir's lips and a blush on Krista's face_. Ohh_. _So I was right._

He hurried to the back room but was stopped by Ymir's straightforwardness, which he wasn't able to show earlier.

"Are you with that shortie now?"

He eyed her curiously and thought _how does she know_, before replying, "Yeah…"

"Good."

Well, that was odd. It prompted him to ask, "Why do you ask?"

She stared at him like he was the least interesting human being on the planet before rolling her eyes. "I didn't just poke fun on that midget for nothing. I knew that he would explode one way or the other."

"You planned that?!" he squeaked incredulously.

Ymir walked up to him and patted his shoulder. "I feel like neither of you has the balls to actually push your relationship so I did it for you, hun."

"Ymir, you shouldn't have done that! Maybe they were trying to work it out themselves," Krista scolded her, intercepting into their conversation.

The brunet merely gave both girls a smile. "Don't worry. It worked out, alright. I thought you were just spewing your wonderful sarcasm as always, Ymir."

"And you're definitely learning. You better cover my shift tomorrow night," she sang before she went back to Krista. The blonde sent the other woman a smile full of fondness and there was something that looked recognizable in it—it was love. He had seen it many times in the unusual small smiles of Levi and they were only reserved for him and him alone. He'd never seen the lawyer smile that often with anybody else and he felt special because he was the one to witness that side of him. It was the same thing for Ymir and Krista, and the cloud of bliss and ease between the two made him miss the certain grey-eyed man. And it hadn't been a day when he last saw him.

He went to the backroom, watching the couple leave the bakery, and he started working. It was already late in the afternoon and there was usually a swarm of students ready to buy some snacks after a day of enduring what seemed to be the evil-invention called school. He could sympathize with them because he had been there, and he was thankful that his art classes in college had given him a break from his other subjects that were unnecessarily difficult.

His shift rolled by and he only had half an hour left before he should close down. Hitch had already left a few hours ago, leaving him to listen to the music he put on his iPod. He also took the chance to bring out his homework and somehow study the lesson that they went over in his psychology class this morning. However, he ended up taking out his sketchbook and began drawing things that he could see. At some point, he was in the middle of contouring the outline of his boyfriend's face when he heard that light chime, indicating that someone had entered the shop. He looked up and smiled when he saw his blonde-haired boss.

"Yo, Captain," he greeted him with a salute.

"Hey, Eren. It's been a while. How's the shop?" Mike asked, returning his smile. Before Eren could reply, his boss was already sniffing the air like he usually did.

"Well, that certainly doesn't smell burnt dough, which means that you hadn't tried to go to the kitchen." Mike laughed.

The brunet resisted rolling his eyes and resorted to shaking his head in playful disapproval. "You're the one who took me in, Cap. You tell me."

"Yeah… it's been more than two years, eh?"

"Mhm. How's your vacation?" Eren asked, interested as to how the owner had spent his vacation after unceremoniously dropping by at his apartment a week ago. That felt like months ago, but he somehow recalled Mike having a blue cast in his arm.

"It was okay, I guess. I still did work, though." There was a troubled look that flickered across his face before he smoothed it out. It made the green-eyed lad more curious than ever.

"FBI stuff?" he pressed on.

Mike raised an eyebrow at him, and from where he was standing with the lights from the outside casting a big shadow in the background, the blonde never looked more dangerous. Eren swallowed his saliva as quietly as possible.

"Eren, has there been anything weird happening around you lately?" Mike asked, and like last week, he had dodged the young man's question again.

"Define weird."

His boss simply laughed like he was just messing around with him but there was that definite edge that made Eren wonder if half of the stuff that they were about to say was actually true, because he said, "I don't know, like strangers talking to you? Pulling a weapon on you and holding you at gunpoint? There is a lot of dangerous stuff happening around, kid. You really should be careful."

_Well, I did talk to a stranger a few months ago and now he's my boyfriend. _He held that thought though.

"It could happen to anyone, you know," Eren slowly said, scrutinizing any reaction that he could get from the older man. "So why are you telling me this?"

"No particular reason," Mike replied casually, shrugging his shoulders. Though, he repeated solemnly, "I'm worried about you. I've seen you wandered around at night and I'm telling you that you're bound to get in trouble if you're alone. You should ask Levi to be with you after work." He started cleaning up, pushing the chairs into the table and shutting the blinds of the big window, as Eren got a dishrag and began wiping the counter.

"Okay." He wanted to ask if he had talked to Levi, by how he was addressing him now like he was a friend, and maybe they were now more than acquaintances considering that Erwin was one of Levi's close friends.

He stopped in the middle of his cleaning as he felt the hard object pressed on his chest. He remembered now that there _was _something strange that had happened to him, but the subject was too personal for him. He never really thought about how his dad's key somehow ended up in a box right in front of his door. It was suspicious, and it made him think if his memories were just screwed up and he somehow mistook the key as his father's. But why would it be delivered under his name and at his apartment?

Then, he recalled that night of the gallery show. There was a man who was looking at his artwork like it was such an extraordinary sight to be gaze upon, but Eren knew that he wasn't interested in it. The man with the bowler hat was fixated on his _name_. He hadn't really given time to think about that occurrence and now that Mike seemed so freaked out about a lot of things regarding Eren, it was now making him a little spooked too. He checked the time on his iPod, which was next to his black leather-bound sketchbook, and he couldn't help the smile that graced his face. Levi was going to pick him up and they were going to watch movies again, but this time they were going to the lawyer's house.

However, every thought of his flew out of the window as it shattered with the sounds that echoed through the creeping night.

Gunshots.

"EREN, DUCK DOWN!" He heard Mike shout out, and he was already crouched down behind the counter as multiple more bullets started to put holes on everything, glass bursting into million pieces and wood being punctured.

His ears were ringing even if he had his hands over them, threatening to deafen him as if the erratic thudding of his heart was not loud enough. He thought his ribcage was going to break because of how strong its rhythm was, and it reminded him of his dream he had not too long ago. All of a sudden, his chest tightened without his control and air rushed out of his lungs, his organ seemingly burning.

"EREN, STAY DOWN! DON'T MOVE!" Mike began yelling orders out again, and the brunet wanted to reply sarcastically "I think my legs became a pile of jell-o, anyways." He really could use some of Ymir's crude humor now. And Levi…

Oh no…

Before he could think further about his lover, the glass around the counter exploded, showering some sharp chunks to Eren. He pulled himself closer until he was just a ball of fear. He was already breaking out in sweat and he vaguely noticed that the gunshots had somehow decreased, but there was a closer sound to him and it prompted him to look around the wooden counter that he was hiding at. His green eyes scanned his surroundings, heart at his throat as he took in the chairs and walls patched with bullet holes and there was that table that was turned sideways. Mike had probably used it as a shield. Then, he found his boss leaning at the corner where an awkward jutted wall was located. He had a gun in his hand, and his eyes met Eren's. They held urgency and he mouthed for him to go to the back room, motioning with his hand frantically, and the frightened man realized that the gunshots had ceased. He exhaled a shaky breath, letting his adrenaline kicked in.

Then, he took flight.

His legs almost buckled, a bit numb from his uncomfortable position behind his hiding spot, but he willed them to work. He could hear his blood rushing and without a doubt, he would most likely have a heart attack before he could reach his destination. Time seemed to slow down dramatically at that moment, but he didn't let it hinder him. He kept running, pumping blood to his body, and the room that was merely six steps away seemed to be six miles now. He kicked the door open and shut it close, gasping like a fish out of the water.

He needed air.

He needed to breathe.

Eren flared up his nostrils and open his mouth to gain the oxygen that he needed, to get his mind working again. He heard gunshots again and he instinctively hunched down behind the door, his back pressed on it almost painfully so. His heart didn't stop its abnormal heartbeat, and he remembered his phone in the back pocket of his jeans. He reached out, arms were severely shaking, to pull the smartphone out. He couldn't get any coherent thoughts from his brain, but he knew that he had to call 911. He pressed the numbers and the call button immediately.

He didn't know what he told them but there were words "gunshots", "bakery" and "Rose St" before he fumbled with his phone again. He was unaware that his tears were spilling down his cheeks. He really was scared. So scared.

He thought of his mom, Mikasa, Armin, and his second family. He thought of his friends—Jean, Annie, Krista, Ymir. And Levi…

Before he knew it, he was already calling the lawyer. His phone was pressed on his ear again as he flinched when a round of bullets caused vibrations against the door.

"Eren?"

"Le-Levi…" he sobbed out. He swallowed, his mind clearing and was focusing on one thought—on one image. He focused on those grey eyes that would warm up at the sight of him, those soft lips that were upon his under the stars, that short stature, and his face that would unconsciously glow when he was with Eren.

More gunshots.

"EREN, WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING THERE?!"

"Do-Don't come. If y-you do, b-bring the cops. Promise me, L-Levi," Eren gritted between his teeth. He couldn't stop his trembling.

"Holy shit. Eren—"

"LEVI, PLEASE!"

"Shh, okay. Okay. J-Just don't move from where you are. I'll bring Erwin with me."

There were sharp raps on the door and he dropped his phone in surprise. Eyes widening, his eyes looked for anything that he could protect himself with. He stopped when he heard ragged breaths and that deep voice of Mike.

"Eren…hah…it's me."

The brunet let out a big sigh of relief, hastily opening the door. He yelped in shock and almost fell backward when a weight was unexpectedly dropped on him.

"M-MIKE!" He shouted as the older man wheezed out on his shoulder. Eren held his body, not wanting for the man to suddenly drop on the floor, and he felt a slick, warm sensation. His mind reeled at the thought that it could be what he thought it was. His heart was about to break as he lifted one of his hands to his vision.

Red.

It was that color again.

He felt nauseous but his eyes were trained on the crimson liquid on his hand as he held Mike with one arm. His rapid breathing was almost comparable to the older man's.

"We have to get you to the hospital," he said steadily. Mike was most likely losing more blood by the passing moment, and watching the man bleed his life out was not something that Eren wanted to witness. He wanted to prevent it.

He carefully laid his boss on the floor, once white was now red too, and this time he looked for the gauges. His friends took care of the bandaging for him in the past, but he needed something to stop or clean up Mike's wounds himself now. He found paper towels, which was better than nothing, and dropped on his knees in front of the blonde, examining where his injury was. When he saw the bleeding hole in his torso, he forced down the bitter revulsion that went through his body. He couldn't afford to vomit right now when he had to help someone. His hands were shaking even more badly than before and he glanced at Mike, whose eyes were tightly closed, a look of pain on his face, before he started to clean the blood.

An image resurfaced behind his eyelids, replacing Mike's face, and he gasped loudly when he recognized it. He blinked and blinked and blinked, trying to get rid of the haunting picture. He shut his eyes tightly, tears flowing down, as he was determined to not think of it.

Of his mom. Oh her, bleeding to death.

"Eren." Mike softly called out, eyes were now staring worriedly at him. Heck, his boss really should be worried about himself, not Eren!

"Why are you protecting me? Is-Is this why you were so worried?" he asked, but the FBI agent kept his mouth in a tight line.

"Eren—"

"This has something to do with me. Right? What are you hiding from me?"

A beat of silence passed and there was a look of pity in those brown eyes staring down to him. He then spoke with utter gravity, "Your life is in danger, and I've been protecting you. If you find out more information about this—"

His breath hitched in his throat. "Why am I in danger? What information?"

"I can't tell you that…"

"MIKE! MY LIFE IS IN DANGER AND YOU CAN'T—"

"Your mom's death is_ not_ an accident, Eren."

He felt his stomach drop. His heart had probably stopped beating because he couldn't hear the throbbing pulse in his ears anymore. He could only feel icy cold, his nerves were stilled and his mind shut down. It was as if the ground beneath him had opened up and he was falling into an endless abyss, dark and frightening with no definite end.

His green eyes stared at Mike, unbelieving and now unforgiving.

"What…What did you just say?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the cliffhanger... OMG I know it's been like a week, and yes, I do update every Thursdays now. Thank you for reading this and for your reviews~ I'm posting this story on Ao3 now, too. Under Snowberry. I'm finally letting the plot fully come onto surface now XD well, there's that. Thank you and have a nice day~ (*thinks about looking for prom dresses now*)


	12. Turbulence

**I don't own SnK**

* * *

><p><em>"The truth is that airports saw more sincere kisses than wedding halls. The walls of hospitals have heard more prayers than the walls of the churches."<br>-Anonymous_

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Twelve: Turbulence~<strong>

Numbness. That was the only thing he could feel. Really, how ironic was that? The water behind his eyelids that slid down his cheeks, the warm, slick blood on his hands, his heart that seemed to stop with the time and his stomach that flipped with bitter nausea—they were the things that he _should_ feel, but his senses were dulled. He couldn't even hear the deafening sounds of the sirens, which couldn't be far from him but they seemed like a hundred miles away. He just saw and heard Mike, his boss with a hole on his stomach, uttering that statement.

_"Your mom's death is not an accident, Eren."_

Five years of his life—and he was forced to give up on looking for the coward who caused the car crash that took his mom's life away. It was five years ago when he had to stand there near the case where the cold body of his mother was put into, obligated to accept everyone's condolences even though he wanted nothing more than to dash away from that place and find the source of all the grief and sorrow hallowing his heart. The most important person in his life was stolen away from him because of an accident. And now he found out that it was _not _like that at all?

He felt the ground beneath his feet caved away, like his entire being was falling and falling and falling, because everything that he had believed on at that point had turned out to be a lie. He believed that the man who caused the accident might have been scared because he had a family to feed and he couldn't afford to get behind the bars. He believed that even though he didn't remember anything that night it happened, he would still be able to find peace for himself and he would be able to let go of the past.

So how come everything seemed to be crumbling into pieces?

He barely registered the door of the back room being pushed from the outside; they could've had crashed it open and he wouldn't even notice it. Mike had moved away, calling out something to the people on the other side of the door, but Eren didn't hear any of it. Three men and a woman held their guns and all of them were dressed with that dark material of clothing. He recognized one of them, a tall guy with a meticulously combed blonde hair, and he was shaking the brunet away out of his stupor. He was still kneeling on the ground while the others were taking Mike away; a stretcher was ready for him to be placed on. The blonde agent knelt in front of him; his mouth was opening and closing like he was saying something to him. And he really was.

"Eren, can you hear me? Are you alright?" he asked frantically, thick eyebrows were furrowing in deep worry. He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and attempted to shake him out of his trance, but he didn't—couldn't—respond. He then placed both of those big hands of his on Eren's and shook him a little harder, but not hard enough that his head would roll back and forth. The last thing that both of them needed was for the brunet to worsen his mental and emotional state.

When he regained a bit of his bearings, Eren first noticed the feeling of the dampness on his cheeks, which was slowly turning crusty. He then recognized the man in front of him. Erwin, Levi's friend.

Levi.

At the thought of that name, it was like an ice cold bucket of water was dumped on him and he convulsed out of his unconsciousness. He whipped his head everywhere, trying to piece everything together, from the gunshots in the bakery that seemed to echo in his ears even now, to the moment Mike slid on his shoulder, a wound threatening to spill his life out of him. There were traces of that crimson liquid on the once white tiled floors, and the revulsion that he kept down inside had hit him with its full force. His green eyes widened in panic and he found the garbage can near the lockers. Erwin seemed to get the gist of it and he immediately ran to the wastebasket and placed it in front of Eren with a loud thud. The brunet let the vomit come out; head almost halfway into the bin and his fringes was stuck to his sweat. It could've been just several seconds of keeling on the bloody floor, guts seemed to be clogged in his throat, or maybe a few minutes or even an hour had passed.

However, nothing came.

It insistently remained stuck somewhere in him and he could only cry because it was painful.

It was _goddamned painful._

He didn't know when Erwin walked away from him; barely even felt that he was rubbing his back soothingly when he was trying to puke all his nerves out. It was when that familiar warm hand touched his cheek that he knew.

He knew that _he _was there.

Levi was giving him an atypical look and Eren's own teal eyes stared back at the reflection presented on those gray ones. He saw a terrified and disheveled man, looking lost with no instrument to find his way back. Then he realized with a jolt that the same fear he felt was mirrored in those beautiful eyes. He wasn't the one who felt that frightening feeling clawing at his chest.

Levi had also been scared.

And Eren felt guilty because he was the one who put that expression on his beloved's face. He could see by how those eyes followed the traces of the blood on the floor to the brunet's hands, that he was shaken by what happened. It wasn't only Eren who was affected, he realized, and that deep tug in his heart made him want to hit himself. He almost lost Mike and yet he yelled at him after he saved his life. Erwin was trying to help him but he ignored his presence and focused on himself alone. He wasn't the one who got injured and yet Levi was showing that face like he had lost him. How many people were going to get hurt because of him?

He wondered if maybe he also had something to do with his mom's death.

_ No._

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were threatening to kill him in the inside. He willed himself to focus on that familiar face inches away from him, and he tried to regain a hold of his five senses again, wanting nothing more than to reassure his lover that everything was fine. That it was all going to be okay.

But he knew that it was not, and would not be by a long shot.

"Eren?" He called out to him, anxiety laced with his voice, and he touched both of his cheeks. The sound of his name rolling off his tongue was more than reassuring enough and it reminded him of how loving he was—how he felt at home when his presence was around. The younger man closed his eyes and the thought of shutting everything down, giving into the darkness, was suddenly too tempting to pass up. At that moment, he desired nothing but to fall asleep in the arms of the man that he loved. He just wanted to pretend that none of these had happened and he could go on to his normal life as that lousy college art student. It was so much better that way.

Because right now his tears were traitorously running down his face again.

"Shh. I'm here, I'm here." Levi pulled him into those awaiting, comforting arms and he rocked them on his heels, as they remained crouched on the ground.

"Levi…Levi…Levi…" Eren repeatedly whispered his name as a mantra, trying to soothe his aching and most likely breaking heart. He didn't know if anything—or anyone—could actually fix this one, because he knew that this incident was just the beginning of everything. If this had happened when Levi was around, he would never be able to forgive himself. The last thing he wanted was to drag one of the most important people in his life to this dangerous mess he was involved in. It was right there when he made a vow. A vow to protect the people that mattered to him.

And with that promise resounding in his head, he let himself be consumed in the darkness.

* * *

><p>There were muffled noises.<p>

He felt himself twitch and he realized that a black hole was blocking his eyesight, but by the time he regained his consciousness, he knew that he had to open his eyes to see the light again.

It was hard to peel his eyelids open when they felt like they were super-glued on his skin, and it was damn painful. He had to suppress the shudder that went through his body at the thought of his eyelashes being plucked out one by one because they were stuck on his skin. However, when he finally opened his teal eyes with an excruciating effort, he merely saw the opposite of what he had originally seen: white. He blinked slowly and first managed to recognize those faint noises as actual human voices, and the understanding that he was staring at a white, spotless ceiling came in second.

"Eren?"

It was Levi, and he knew that it was the certain grey-eyed man because the way he had said his name was different from how everyone else had said it. But as much as he loved hearing his name from the older man, his confusion was too strong to be ignored and it very much needed some attention.

"W-Where am I?" He croaked out, disliking that dry feeling on his tongue like he just swallowed a mouthful of cotton balls. _Ew. Gross._ His question was answered when he moved his gaze off the ceiling and to his surroundings. Tubes were linked, like lines impossible to distinguish from one another, between his body and an IV stand. He tried to bend his head down to confirm his suspicion but it was hard when a loopy feeling got the better of him, making his eyes see a tilted world for a moment and scaring the living crap out of him. He should've probably taken it easy first. After readjusting his vision though, he looked at what he was wearing and he cringed when he saw that white hospital gown.

Fuck.

This was probably the worse place to be at when his mind was clouded with utter disorientation. He didn't even see the certain short man next to his bed because his heart was hammering hard in his chest, forgetting that his vitals were in check with the stupid machines connected to him.

"Eren, are you alright?"

He would've had enjoyed the sound of his name again because he was not being called a "kid" or a "brat"; a moment like this was very rare. However, it was a hard hurdle to overcome the panic that gripped his chest, making him gasp unevenly and rapidly like he was drowning and he was far below to make it to the surface and get air. He immediately sat up, ignoring the silent protest of his numb limbs, making him wonder for a second of how long had he been knocked out.

"Should I call the nurse or the doctor?"

There was a slight panic in that voice and he finally lifted his gaze from the despicable white hospital sheets to the man standing beside him. Levi was looking at him worriedly; his impassive face was long forgotten as he tried to check for any signs of what was wrong with Eren. The brunet's heart stopped its erratic beating and started to go back to its normal pace, feeling a bit calm now that he got to see the face of the person he wanted to see the most. It was like Levi had given him the air that he needed, enabling him to breathe again and relief settled in his body.

"You're here," he muttered softly and he slowly lifted his hand towards Levi's that was laid on the sheets next to him. He tried to suppress a look of grimace from surfacing on his face as he caught a glimpse of a tube taped on his arm, yet it still made him falter and the older male had no doubt caught his reaction. He was startled when pale hands reached for his and he was set ablaze with one simple touch; he'd never get tired of these stimulations that were caused by his lover. The warmth in those hands was transferred to his as Levi slowly intertwined their fingers together. The sight was enough for Eren to settle in that bliss of ignorance he was in, completely forgetting his agitation and his worries.

"Are you feeling alright?" the grey-eyed man asked him cautiously. Eren couldn't blame him for asking that because he had probably looked like a deer caught in headlights the first time he awoke.

"Yeah. My mouth feels really dry, though," Eren replied to him with a broken voice.

A cup of water was handed to him and he took it gratefully before gulping it down to the last drop. The thirst he had felt was mostly quenched and he was confident that he would be able to talk with less difficulty now. He gave the cup back to Levi who placed it on top of the table some feet away from the hospital bed.

Right. He was in the hospital.

The brunet squeezed his eyes closed for a bit, focusing on the bits of memories coming back to him. He exhaled shakily and snapped his green eyes open when he remembered what took place at the bakery, where he had witnessed a shower of gunshots that should've had injured him, and Mike bleeding to death.

"Where's Mike?" he asked, eyes seeking the door of his room, and he was quite ready to bolt out of there if not for the squeeze that Levi had provided him.

"He's alright. He lost a lot of blood, but he's gonna be fine. Erwin is with him right now," he reassured the brunet.

It made him sigh in relief like a weight was taken away from his shoulders and he could move again. He could still see that crimson liquid behind his eyelids, but he was extremely thankful that the man who saved his life was alive and breathing.

_"Your mom's death is not an accident, Eren."_

Those words came back to him; a painful throb on his left temple left him wincing in pain. Levi had seen it and he pulled one hand away from their entangled fingers, using it to caress Eren's cheek. He unconsciously leaned to that touch, affectionate and comforting, and it prompted him to shove away all his thoughts away. It would remain in his mind no matter what he did, but he would get nowhere worrying about it and finding answers when they could only be heard from his protector. And he was determined to get out whatever he needed to hear from him, and if Mike still wouldn't budge then he would look for the answers himself.

His gaze landed on Levi who was staring back at him. This precious man that changed his view about love the minute he bumped to him in that amusement park had been one of the greatest blessings he had received in his life. He recalled the gunshots, the wound on Mike's body, and it made him think that if Levi were the one bleeding his life away, Eren would've probably lost it. Mikasa, Armin and Jean had been the few people he trusted and he would be more than ready to shield them away from any bullets, and Levi was not any different. He would've given his life for him and it still wouldn't be enough because he had given him much more. He had given him his trust, his heart, his love—and though, he still hadn't heard those awaited three words from his mouth, he knew—and yet Eren couldn't give him all his heart yet. Not when he still feared something.

He feared that he would lose the connection that they built together. He feared that Levi, being the older one between them, would be more likely to be disappointed if Eren made a mistake in their relationship. He feared that the man he cared about would leave him if he realized the flaws he hid behind those silly smiles of his. He feared that if he were to love him more deeply than he already had, then he would become an empty shell once again if he were to lose him. They were holding hands right now, warmth shared between them, but he didn't know when would this last; it could be the next minute, the next hour, or the next day. And he was terrified of that.

"Stop it," Levi suddenly spoke, his thin eyebrows meeting together at the center of his forehead.

Eren looked at him confusedly and the grey-eyed man gave out a sigh.

"You look… so far away. I feel like I can't reach you." There was a hint of desperation and helplessness in that voice and the green-eyed lad attempted to smile to him.

"Sorry. It's hard not to space out when I just went through all…that."

"I know." The shorter man gave him a sympathetic smile and sat on the chair next to the bed, holding Eren's hand all the while like he was afraid that he really would lose the young man if he were to take his hand away from him or even his eyes off him.

Eren wondered if Levi was ever gonna ask him about what happened, interrogate him because his boyfriend was without a doubt worried like hell. However, he remained silent and by the brunet's side. It allowed him to gaze upon those long eyelashes touching his pale cheekbones, those thin lips that perfectly fitted upon his own, those eyes that held that silver molten liquid that never failed to make him feel exhilarated and those jet-black strands that Levi somehow maintained neat and trimmed. Eren recalled that those features were what he saw in the middle of a struggle with his life.

He'd never be able to make it through if he were not able to see that face again, that voice again.

"Levi."

His voice quivered slightly and before he knew it, he already grasped the older man towards him, closing the distance between them in one pull. He saw Levi's eyes widened the slightest, clearly surprised at the bold action that Eren was about to take, before his eyelids shut closed. And he felt that warm sensation again.

This time they weren't under any stars and the situation that they were in right now should be nothing romantic at all. But the moment their lips touched, the spark that they first avoided then embraced together was back, electrifying their nerves and lighting up something inside them that made them push to each other's heat even more closer. Their lips were firm as they pressed together and Levi moved, urging Eren to do the same. Their kiss became more heated as the older male sighed and the younger took that opportunity to swipe his tongue on his bottom lip before nipping it lightly. A light growl was heard before tongues tangled with each other, exploring the caverns that they hadn't yet felt before. It was like a fire—blazing, hot, bright—shooting up his nerves and behind his eyelids. Chest was pressed against his, a hand tugged onto his chestnut brown hair and another hand grasped the fabric he was wearing; these stimulations were enough for him to imitate the sigh he had received a moment ago, and it was one of satisfaction. He felt like he was taken up to the heights, breathing in the scent that was so familiar to him. The bed creaked slightly, clothes rustled and noses bumped once or twice and yet none of these bothered them as evident with the little moans that escaped from their lips. Eren knew that he was running out of oxygen when he felt that burning feeling in his lungs and even though every fiber of his seemed to protest, he had to pull away.

His eyes were half-lidded and he stared at Levi whose cheeks were tinted pink, which was a feat, really, and his eyes were dilated to the point that there was only a thin ring of silver around his pupil. The wetness on his lips unconsciously made Eren lick his own, catching the taste of the older man's—a sweet yet bitter taste, like a hint of coffee. Typical Levi. The thought caused a smile to grace his face and he was aware that there was less than an inch between the two of them; they were practically sharing the same breath. The intimacy that they were engaged in hadn't ended when their lips weren't locked on each other anymore; in fact, the proximity that they had right now while observing each other could still send a tingle to their bodies. Eren's mind was successfully wiped out of any thoughts that he didn't want to intrude in his time with his lover, and he couldn't get any happier to disregard them at the moment.

"Warn me next time, brat," Levi said breathlessly. It made the young man grin; all his pain was forgotten.

"Then, I'll kiss you again," he said cheekily before diving in the second time. And while his lips were upon Levi's, he felt the older male shake a bit with silent laughter.

It was one moment that Eren wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

* * *

><p>Eren woke up and he judged that it was in the middle of the night because the only thing that he could hear was the hum of some machine near him and he could only see a silver of light filtering through the blinds. He blinked the bleariness away and remembered that he was supposed to stay in the hospital for one more night because his doctor doubted his ability to walk straight after fainting unceremoniously like that. It was just a precaution, he said and he denied the brunet's claim that he was perfectly fine. His doctor was without a doubt a little more than worried about the impact on his mental state than his physical being. So there he was, lying on his back and staring at that white ceiling again, wide awake because he had practically slept the whole afternoon. He was out for more than ten hours after the incident happened and he mused how that seemed to be the first time since he entered college that he was able to get that much sleep.<p>

He recalled the bits of what happened that afternoon, chuckling at the memory. Mikasa and his friends rushed to his room fifteen minutes after he told them about what happened, thanks to Levi who had forced him to call them. It wasn't an easy task because when Mikasa picked up her phone, she frantically asked him where he was because she had already heard from Ymir about what happened to their poor bakery—that same bakery that gave him a job and a source of living when he was currently being "independent" individual. At the thought of the bakery, he recalled his boss and the fact that he shouldn't be too far away from his room. He had the resolve to talk to the man about what he revealed to him, and his questions that he pushed at the back of his mind were now flowing like a dam. He needed answers fast.

Like now.

Eren was freed from the lines of tubes that brought upon a wave of hatred in him when he first saw them, and he remembered the reason why. He didn't like the idea of being in the hospital because there were lives on the verge of falling into that darkness, there were patients crying because of an incurable disease and there those who had simply given up hope after some news being delivered to them. But what made him loathe the place was because it reminded him of that dreamless night where he had woken up completely clueless about everything. That was when he first had his episode—right after he found out that his mom was dead.

He slipped out of the thin blankets swept over him and slowly placed his toes on the cold hard ground. The brunet hesitated a bit. What if Mike was asleep? Wouldn't his effort become wasted then? But what if he wasn't ready to hear the truth yet? What if the answer that he was seeking for could potentially end this life that he was currently living? Would he still be the same afterwards? His hesitance made him swallow hard; he couldn't possibly back out now.

He willed himself to walk to the door of his room and open it quietly so it wouldn't alert any staff of the hospital. The last thing he wanted was a cheeky nurse who would cause a racket in the middle of the night, reprimanding him about rules and sneaking out. He closed his door just as quietly as he opened it, and he started his search. According to what he heard from Levi earlier, Mike should only be a couple of rooms away from him but Eren didn't know which way to go. He chose left and headed towards the door that would lead him to his wounded boss.

When he reached the room his hand hovered on the doorknob, and he contemplated whether he was really going to do this or not. He'd wondered where did all the anger and frustration he felt a little more than ten hours ago had gone to because he could really use of those right now. His nerves were wired and after a couple of minutes battling an inner conflict in his mind, he finally closed his eyes and just wished himself luck. The door swung open slowly and he thanked the heavens that the object didn't creak; he didn't want the FBI agent pointing a gun to him right now.

The first thing he noticed was the pair of eyes trained on him, and he knew that Mike was probably expecting him. The blonde was sitting up, a blue cast was around his arm and Eren vaguely remembered that he saw one like that just a little over a week ago.

"Eren."

"Mike," he called back, clearing his voice when it didn't sound right to his ears. "Are you alright?"

His boss nodded and let out a smile to him—a smile that he knew he didn't deserve because he couldn't repay him enough for protecting him. "I'm fine," he said.

"Look, I…" Eren trailed off, eyes catching Mike motioning for him to come closer. He did just that and he sat on the chair available next to his hospital bed, breathing unevenly because the atmosphere around them was heavy with tension—a totally different one compared to the one he shared with Levi.

"I know that you're seeking for answers right now," the FBI agent told him sympathetically. He continued, "Eren, do you remember what I told you about your mother?"

He let a beat passed before nodding.

"I'm serious when I told you that your life is danger, and I'm seriously not doing a great job if I get injured every time it happens," he let out a dry laugh, "But I can assure you that you're not going to be in any danger if I'm right here."

The young man let that sink in, before he replied carefully, "How long have you been under the cover of a bakery boss?"

"Ah." Mike fell back on the pillows, trying to get in a comfortable position but the tension on his shoulders hadn't left yet. "It's true that I've taken up that job."

"Huh?" Confusion filled the green-eyed lad's voice. "What do you mean? If you've been protecting me then—"

"It's true that I've been keeping you out of any harm but also I'm taking a break from the FBI business for real."

"But you said…"

"The responsibility of protecting you does not fall under any assignment given to me. I'm doing this out of my own will," Mike said genuinely.

The response was not what Eren had expected, far from it actually. He had ran over the things that happened to him in his brain and he only grasped the idea that Mike had been there for him as his protector since two years ago when he found him wandering the streets looking for a job. He was the one who took him in and supported his goal, which he was grateful for. He really thought that all of those were just part of his job. But it looked like that it wasn't the case, after all.

So why?

He wasn't aware that he had said his thought out loud, and he was a bit startled when Mike had responded to him.

"Because I was there when the car crash happened."

Green eyes widened upon hearing that statement and his mouth dropped a little. He felt his stomach dropped more, hearting drumming against his chest, when the blonde continued talking.

"It was on an empty intersection at a local town when I drove home after work. I stopped at the red light at the same time I saw a car that was flipped over. But that's not all that I saw."

He could feel the prickling of his tears and the lump in his throat grew, making him unable to speak. But he had to. He had to know this. He had to clear all the deception that those five years had blinded him with.

"I saw a man near your mom's car and I immediately ran after I left my car in the middle of the street. He probably saw me because he started running too, and I was about to chase after him when he tried to get back to a truck on the street but I knew that there's someone who needed my help more. I found your mom and I called the ambulance and they went to get you and your mom."

Eren's mind was like a puzzle now, fitting in pieces that seemed likely to fit with all the others that were already intact. It was giving him a massive headache, yet he managed to say, "Are you saying that someone intentionally crashed his truck to my mom's to create that accident?" The sound of his questions was incredulous even to his ears, but Mike gave him the confirmation that he needed.

"He was in disguised, Eren. His truck was badly dented on the front and he somehow managed to take all the damage to your mom. He was skilled, like he knew what exactly he was doing. His plate number was faked and I checked it several times, trying to find him because he was our initial suspect. But it's been years and nothing came up. His truck was crumpled in the junkyard and there are still no leads."

"Wait…" Eren's gulped down, mouth opening to gasp some air into his fluctuating lungs. "You…You said that…" He looked at Mike and the blonde's eyes were a fraction bigger and they were suddenly filled with dread and fear.

"You said 'they went to get you and your mom.' Why are you telling me that I was there that night, Mike?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oooooohhhh okay well some of the mysteries are being solved now :P Bits and bits of them will be revealed and I hope you stay tuned when the big picture is finally displayed for all to see ;) I hope you like this chapter haha I have no comment about that make-out scene; I hope it's not that bad. well uhm thank you for reading and hope that you'll drop a review XD Thanks for the reviews for the past chapters :) They make me entertained and happy hahaha  
>-CrimsonHazelEyes<p> 


End file.
